Naruto: A God Among Shinobi
by Jaredfire
Summary: What happens if a six year old Naruto found not only about his leneage but also that he was the reincarnation of the man who created the world of shinobi; the Sage of Six Paths. Warning: Smart! Naruto, Godlike! Naruto, Rinnegan! Naruto, Naruto x Kurenai.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a God

**_Chapter 1: The Birth Of A God_**

Konohagakure no Sato was one of the great shinobi village, it was also the strongest village among all the hidden villages. It produced many great shinobi like Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze. It was also the most peace loving village but at this moment that peace was disturbed by a mob of villagers, that contained people from civilians to some shinobi from genin to jounin rank, chasing a six year old child who had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes with whisker marks on each cheek, this child was Naruto Uzumaki. But why was the mob chasing this small child that he did not know.

"Catch the demon," shouted one of the villager.

"You will die today demon, for all lives you took," shouted another one. Naruto ran as fast as he could, he saw a turn in front him and took it but he was met by a dead end.

"Now looks like the demon don't have anywhere to run," said a jounin.

"Yeah! Now let's kill it," said another jounin. Every single person in the mob yelled in affirmation and started attacking the young child.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you guys?" asked the small child who was now getting beaten up by the mob.

"How dare you? You got some nerve asking us what have you done after killing all those people that precious to us," yelled someone from the mob. After they reached a satisfaction of beating the small child all of them took out their weapons and tried to attack him but were stopped when some kunai and shurikens came at their feet from above and embedded into the ground. When they looked above them they saw a girl around eleven year old with forehead protector with Konoha's symbol on it, she had red eyes, unkempt black hair and was glaring at the mob.

 ** _Moments Earlier_**

Kurenai Yūhi, recently promoted to the rank of chunin of konoha, she had red eyes, black unkempt hair and was eleven year old, she was also the rising Genjutsu Mistress of the village. She had just came back from a mission and was going toward her apartment when she felt a large amount of killing intent and heard some yells near an alley, so she decided to check it and jumped on the nearest roof top, when she arrived at the seen she was enraged, she saw a mob consisting of twenty civilians, one genin, two chunin and four jounin attacking a small child whom she saw a couple of times. When she saw them took out their weapons she immediately threw some kunai and shurikens at their feet.

 ** _Current Time_**

When everyone saw her they immediately started yelling at her telling her that they were going to do the village a favour and kill the demon which angered her even more and immediately started the sequence of hand signs and whispered,

 **"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu"**

Immediately every civilian, genin and chunin started screaming from terror that they were seeing in the genjutsu and eventually passed out from fear, but unfortunately jounin were able to break from it, which she didn't notice and started checking Naruto for the damage done to his body and was surprised to see him still conscious even after the beating he took. Suddenly she was kicked by a jounin in the ribs and was sent flying into the wall.

"You thought that you can trap us into a genjutsu and save him," he said, "Well you thought wrong and now you are going to die here and we will make up a story that the demon killed you before we killed it and we will become the hero of the village for killing the demon," he continued before he went through a series of hand seals along with other three jounin,

 **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"**

They roared as huge fireballs came out of their mouths and were aimed at her. Naruto, who was conscious, watched in horror as he saw the fire attack got near the pretty girl that saved him earlier.

Suddenly time slowed down around him and a voice that he had never heard before whispered to him, "Save her".

"Huh! Who said that?" Naruto asked the voice.

"Don't ask questions right now, go save her before she die," the voice said.

"But how do I save her?" young Naruto questioned. But the voice didn't said anything that was until he felt a sharp stinging pain in his eyes, that was when the voice again came.

"Just do as I say," voice said and Naruto did as he was told and came right in front of terrified Kurenai, as she thought she was going to die now, who became even more terrified when saw the young child that she saved earlier came in front of her with his hand outstretched toward the fireball and the unconscious mob and jounin. When Naruto was even in front of her with his palms facing the ninja and the fireball and yelled,

 **"All Mighty Push"**

Suddenly an incredibly strong invisible force hit the mob and the fireball, the result of the attack was astounding, the fireball was completely nullified and all the members of the mob including the jounin were sent flying and suffered heavy injuries such as broken ribs, broken arm or legs, that was the last thing Naruto saw before he fell unconscious.

As he was about to hit the ground Kurenai quickly ran upto him and caught him, before she saw an ANBU with a dog mask came.

"What happened here?" he asked Kurenai. She quickly told him what had transpired moments ago, including the strange jutsu that Naruto used and to say that the ANBU was surprised was an understatement as he again looked at the destruction caused by Naruto and then again looked back at the young child that was unconscious and was unable to comprehend how a child just six years old could cause such damage, he was assigned to guard the young Naruto to protect him from the beatings but today was not the case as the some of the villagers were managed to distract him by causing a little havoc and as such he was not able to protect the small child before it was too late but was relieved when he saw that Naruto was not too badly injured and was just unconscious, but he quickly shrugged off the thought as he had to took both Naruto and Kurenai to the hospital and inform the hokage about the this.

He quicky put a hand on Kurenai's shoulder and shunshin'd all three of them, Naruto was still in Kurenai's arms, to the hospital. When he reached the hospital, the doctors quickly took them to the room and started treating their wounds while the dog masked ANBU went to the hokage office to inform him about what happened.

 ** _Hokage Office_**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage of konoha, was famous by the name of God of Shinobi, he had grey hair, his face was wrinkly due to his old age. He had survived three great ninja wars, he learned every jutsu there was except for clan jutsu, he had seen many brutal things but he had never seen something as brutal as child beating.

He had seen everything that had transpired with Naruto, and he was proud of the kunoichi that saved Naruto but was furious and disappointed in villagers and shinobi that attacked the young boy, it hurt him to see the boy who he considered as his own grandson get treated like this for something that he had no control over.

He then looked at the photo of his successor, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and let a single tear drop down his face, _'I am sorry Minato that I couldn't protect your son from the villagers, you and Kushina must be very disappointed in the villagers seeing how they treat Naruto,'_ he thought, he was brought back out his musings when the dog masked ANBU came and told him that Naruto was at the hospital and was being treated as they speak. The old hokage stood up and went toward the hospital along with the ANBU.

 ** _Hospital_**

When they arrived at the hospital they saw that Kurenai was in the same room as Naruto as she refused to leave him in fear that the hospital ward might also attack him, and was awake and Naruto was still unconscious. The doctors had told them that his wounds are healed but he was suffering from the chakra exhaustion. When the hokage asked Kurenai what happened, she told him everything that had transpired, even though the old hokage knew everything he still wanted to learn it from the young kunoichi that had saved his surrogate grandson. While this was happening, something else was going on inside Naruto.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

Naruto woke up inside a sewer that had a blue pipe and red pipe coming out of a cave, seeing this Naruto was confused, as the last thing he remembered was him saving the pretty girl from those shinobi and then everything went black, remembring the girl he panicked seeing as there was no sign of the girl. Suddenly he felt a huge source of power coming from the cave that was in front of him and went into it to find the source of the power, when he arrived at the end of the cave he saw a huge cage with kanji for 'seal' on it, suddenly a huge pair of red slitted eyes opened and stared at him before the creature spoke sarcastically, " **So my jailor decided to grace me with his presence, what an honor.** "

"W-Who are y-y-you?" Naruto stuttered in fear.

" **Who am I? I'm the definition of fear and hate, I'm a being constructed of pure chakra, I'm the mighty Nine Tails Fox.** " it replied with pride and arrogance.

"N-N-Nine T-T-Tailed F-F-Fox!" Naruto shouted in fear and was about to run away when he heard a voice, it was the same voice that had guided him earlier when he saved the girl.

"Now, now Kurama no need to scare the child," it said, when Naruto turned toward the voice, he saw an old man that had brown hair, his eyes were purple with ripple like pattern with six rings in it along with pupil in the middle, he also had red ripple like marking in the middle of his forehead and a pair of horns at the edge of his forehead, he was floating in the air like it was nothing and ten black orbs were floating underneath him, this man also radiated an aura of unbridled power, like nothing could touch him.

" **Father?** " Kurama said, " **No it can't be, you were dead!** " he exclaimed in shock.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked without any fear as there was something about this man's aura that calmed him down.

"I'm Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki also known as Sage of Six Paths," he replied, before continuing, "We can do the introductions later but first we have to meet to other people."

As soon as he said that two people materialize out of the seal, first one was a male with shoulder length spiky blonde hair with jaw length bangs framing on either side of his face, he had blue eyes and he looked exactly like an older version of Naruto except the whiskers, his attire was consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flack jacked, blue forhead protector, and blue sandals, upon the flack jacket he was wearing a white knee length coat closed in the front by a thin, orange rope, with red flames licking at the bottom with kanji for 'Fouth Hokage' on the back.

The other person was a beautiful woman with dark red long hair with two shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left, violet eyes, she was wearing a white high collared blouse under a green gown. Both of them seemed to be confused as to what happened.

" **Fourth Hokage, Kushina come here so I can rip both of you to shreds,** " Kurama shouted in anger.

"I don't know what is going on, but we are not coming toward you if you are going to be ripping us to shreds," Kushina said.

"Woah, its the Fourth Hokage, but what is he doing here I thought he was dead," Naruto said getting both of their attention.

"Son!" both of them shouted as soon as they saw him.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that I'm the son of Fourth Hokage," Naruto thought in shock.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Minato Namikaze, you would know me by Fourth Hokage and I'm your father and this is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, your mother," Minato replied while smiling. As soon as those words cane out of his mouth both he and Kushina were engulfed in a huge hug.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you," Naruto cried, while this was going on both Hagoromo and Kurama remained quite letting the little family have their moment.

"Naruto-kun," Kushina said while she also had tears streaming down her face, after both Naruto and her calmed down, Kushina asked, "So Naruto-kun tell us how have you been all these years."

Naruto told them everything how no one wanted talk to him, all the glares, all the beatings, how he was kicked out the orphanage at the age of four, how he survived for the six months on the streets eating from the garbage until the Third Hokage foud out about this and gave Naruto his own apartment, how everyone ignores him except the hokage, the ramen stand owners, and a few ANBU. As Naruto continued both Minato and Kushina grew angrier, even Hagoromo was angry after hearing this and even Kurama had a somber look on his face.

"I'm very, very sorry Naruto, if I hadn't sealed Nine Tails inside you none of this would have happened to you, but I had no choice it was either this or letting the whole village get destroyed," Minato said while looking down, to which Naruto smiled, he had figured it out as soon as Kurama introduced himself, along with the glares, the beatings all that made sense to him and he put two and two together and quickly deduced his answer.

"It's okay, I have learned from my past six years that there is no point in regretting any past decision all you can do is look for the better future and beside you had no choice in the matter so I forgive you, no harm done," Naruto said, everyone was surprised by the level of maturity that Naruto showed but than looked down as it was the circumstances that made him to grow up fast but after hearing his answer Hagoromo smiled, "But I have one question though, why did Kurama attacked the village?" Naruto asked.

" **I'll answer that question,** " Kurma started, " **I was sealed inside your mother before you and when a female jinchuuriki gives the birth to a child, the seal holding us back becomes weak. So when your mother gave birth to you a masked man attacked and as you know because she gave birth to you, her body and seal both became weak because of it and the masked man took the advantage of that moment and released me from your mother before putting me in a strong genjutsu, which caused me to go berserk and attack your village, your father was able to defeat the man but couldn't kill him so he broke the connection between us and sealed me inside you.** "

"The man that attacked us and controlled him was Madara Uchiha," Minato said, "I put some of mine and Kushina's chakra inside the seal so that I could appear when you loose control of yourself and strengthen the seal and Kushina could appear to help you in your fight with Kurama so that you could gain control over his powers but for some reason we appeared early," he said while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I believe I can answer that question," Hagoromo said, but seeing their confusion and suspicion he sighed and introduced himself again, "My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, I'm also known as Sage of Six Paths, I was the who created Ninshu but now I'm disappointed in everyone at how they turned out, I created it in the hopes of uniting the whole world. Now to completely understand it let me tell you about my story, my mother was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she came from a far world from earth in the search for the Divine tree, which was affecting the nature by killing everything around it by absorbing all the nature energy into itself, so that she could eat it's fruit, which grows in every thousand years called chakra fruit, after she ate the fruit she became the first being to ever have chakra,"

"After eating the fruit she put every single human into a supreme genjutsu called Infinte Tsukoyumi and bound them to the tree, after that she gave birth to me and my younger brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki. After we found about the truth we both retaliated in order to free everyone from our mother, during our battle she merged with the divine tree and turned into the Ten Tailed beast, our battle shook the earth to its very foundation, it changed the landscape by a very large scale. After sometime we sealed the spirit of Ten Tailed beast into me and I became it's jinchuuriki and sealed it's husk by creating the moon. I knew that after my death ten tails will be once again be released and will cause havoc into the world so I separated it into the Nine Tailed beasts in order to keep the humanity safe and have all nine of them the task to protect humanity but it seems that I shouldn't have done that, anyway sometime later I had two sons Indra and Asura."

"Indra was the older brother, he inherited my chakra and eyes, while Asura the younger brother who inherited my body and spirit. While younger brother, Asura believed that peace can only be achieved when everyone understand each other and work together, the older brother, Indra believed that peace can only be achieved by power. When I had to choose a successor, I chose Asura beacuse of his beliefs but that was my biggest mistake as it made Indra hate both me and Asura and that created a huge dispute between both of them. They both reincarnated themselves several times, their last reincarnation were Madara Uchiha as Indra's reincarnation and Hashirama Senju as Asura's reincarnation."

"Now if you are wondering what all of this have to do with you, then listen carefully you were chosen by both of them to be their next reincarnation and they both didn't knew that, so when they reincarnated themselves into you they both merged together thus making you my reincarnation," he finished shocking everyone. Kurama was in shock that his container was his father's reincarnation, while both Minato and Kushina were in awe that their son was the reincarnation of the most powerful being that has graced the earth and not just anyone, the creator shinobi himself.

"Kurama I've already talked to all your brothers and sisters and I'm going to summon all of them here making Naruto the jinchuuriki of all nine tailed beast and before you ask they all have agreed to this and are going to help him in the future to once again bring peace to the world. I've already created their clones inside their containers and each clone one-fourth of their actual chakra and power while the original ones retained all of their strength, chakra and powers. I'm also going to change the seal so that you can get out of that cage and I'll give your yin chakra back to make you complete," he said while looking at Kurama who nodded before he turned toward Minato and Kushina who was still in shock and said, "I'll make it so that you can stay with him for sometime but I'm sorry after seven years you will disappear."

"It's okay atleast we get stay with him for atleast seven years," Kushina replied in a very happy tone at the prospect of living with son for seven years, Minato was also thinking along the same lines.

"Alright then let's get started," Hagoromo said before he changed the seal as soon as it changed the cage that was holding Kurama disappeared, after that he gave Kurama's yin chakra back to him which caused him to grow in size even more and now was double the size of his previous height. After that was done the sage summoned other tailed beast and one by one all of them arrived, first one was one tail, second was two tails, third was three tails, fourth was four tails, then five tails, six tails, seven tails and last eight tails, all of the tailed beast sat in a circle with Naruto and others in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nice to meet you all," Naruto said still in shock at what had transpired.

"My name is Minato Namikaze," Minato introduced himself.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze," Kushina introduced herself.

" **I'm one tail, Shukaku,** " Shukaku introduced himself.

" **I'm two tails, Matatabi,** " Matatabi introduced herself.

" **I'm three tails, Isobu,"** Isobu introduced himself.

" **I'm four tails, Son Goku,"** Son Goku said.

" **I'm five tails, Kokuo,"** Kukuo said.

" **I'm six tails, Saiken,** " Saiken said.

" **I'm seven tails, Chomei,"** Chomei said.

" **I'm eight tails, Gyuki,"** Gyuki said.

 **"I'm nine tails, Kurama,"** Kurama announced proudly.

"Now that the introductions are over, Naruto listen I'm going to give you all of my powers, my knowledge on how to perform them, you will also gain rinne-sharingan, because of which you will gain a three sixty view, control over all five elements and every sub-element, you will be able attack with your shadows from another dimension called limbo, that will be unseen to anyone except for people that have rinnegan or are sage, you will be able to open a rift into any dimension, you will be able to substitute yourself with anything just like substitution jutsu but without any hand seals and much faster, you will gain six paths of rinnegan such as Deva path- it will give you the ability to control gravity, Ashura path- it will give the ability to change any part of your body into a weapon, Pretha path- it will give you the ability to absorb any jutsu and chakra to replenish yourself although that won't be necessary as you will have near infinite chakra, Human path- it will give you the ability to absorb any information from anyone and kill them in the process, Animal path- it will give you the ability to summon any animal without signing the summoning contract, Naraka path- it will give you the ability to summon the king of hell to heal anyone and will be interrogate anyone, you will also gain Yin release, Yang release, and Yin-Yang release, you will also be able to control life and death."

"You will also be able to use all the abilities of sharingan including intercepting movements of your opponents, and perform genjutsu along with the ability to see through any genjutsu, copying their jutsu along the abilities of Mangeykyo sharingan like Kamui, Amaterasu, Susanō, Tsukiyomi, and Kotoamatsukami. You will be able to fly, will have truth seeker orbs that will help to defend against any attack, will attack at your command and will change their shape in any way you want and only a sage will be able to hurt you with any jutsu, you can also use six paths sage mode but both sage mode and truth seeker orbs can only be used in sage of six paths tailed beast mode. Your body will also change, you will become smarter, faster, mature, stronger, and taller, and last but not least you will have perfect chakra control. You can turn on or turn off your eyes, and also you will gain my knowledge on all the techniques that I could use along with other things, you will be able use all the jutsu without your eyes except for rinnegan and sharingan abilities like six paths and intercepting movements." Hagoromo finished, while he was talking Naruto was drooling at the prospect of getting that much stronger and Minato and Kushina had their jaw dropped and wide eyes at the prospect of someone that much strong, it should be illegal for anyone to be that strong, even if it their own son who will get that much stronger.

"Now come forward child, it is time for me to pass on my knowledge and powers to you but remember even though you will get my powers and knowledge, you still have to train yourself to use them properly," Hagoromo said, Naruto did as he was told and stood right in front of the sage, who put his hands on Naruto's forehead and delivered all his powers and knowledge to Naruto. After everything was said and done the sage simply vanished from the existence and Naruto was engulfed in the white and golden chakra. When the chakra surrounding Naruto died down everyone present gasped, his body was coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design was featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face became thicker, six magatama markings were present around his collar, nine magatama were present on the back of his cakra clock and nine truth seeker orbs were floating behind his back, when he opened his eyes he had rinnegan with nine tomoes in it, the palm of his right hand had the symbol of yang while his left palm contained the symbol of yin. Others were marvelling at the sight in front of him and were in awe at level of chakra that he was emmiting.

Naruto felt that he was alot stronger, smarter, faster he also had the knowledge on to use this power from sage of six paths.

" **Naruto, why don't you wake up, as the old man is worried about,** **we can talk later through the mental link that has been just created,** " Kurama advised.

"Fine, but first let me change the scenery of my mindscape," as soon as Naruto said that his mindscape was covered in a golden light before the sewer disappeared and instead of it a meadow field appeared with a huge three sotrey house in it that he created for his parents to live in, also some mountains appeared with caves for all the tailed beast to live in, a river appeared along with a forest with some animals beside the river, while this was happening, both of his parents and the tailed were shocked at what just happened, "Okay, now that this is done, I will be going," Naruto said before he disappeared from his mindscape, while others went to their respective places to live inside his mindscape.

 ** _Moments Earlier Outside Mindscape_**

The hokage was talking to Kurenai and the ANBU, when suddenly they felt an extraordinary amount chakra coming from Naruto's bed, when they turned toward the source of the chakra, they witnessed something incredible, they saw that Naruto was completely engulfed in a white and golden chakra and not a single part of his body could be seen. When the chakra died down and Naruto was again visible, what they saw made their eyes wide and jaw dropped, they saw that Naruto was taller than before and looked like he was ten years old, his face became sharper, his body became denser and his muscles developed to the point that shouldn't be possible for a six year old, though Kurenai was trying not to blush at the new Naruto.

 ** _Now_**

When Naruto opened his eyes, first thing he saw that he was in the place that he hated the most, the hospital. He looked around the room and saw that there were three people in the room beside himself, he saw that his jiji was here, along with the ANBU that helped him and treated him to ramen and the pretty girl that saved him. Now that he looked at her without any fear of getting killed, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she looked like an angel sent by the Gods, others also noticed that he was staring at her.

"Beautiful," was the first thing that came out of his mouth that caused her blush and other two to smirk and raise an eyebrow, "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you and thank you for saving me," he said to kurenai.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Kurenai Yūhi, nice to meet you too," Kurenai introduced herself with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" the old hokage asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm feeling good jiji," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun! What happened to you? Why do you look so different?" the old man asked as he was concerned that this might be the doing to the fox.

Naruto was about to answer the question when he was interrupted, " **Naruto bring all three of them to your mindscape, it will be easier to anwer their questions with all of us here and your secret will not be heard by any unwanted guests,** " Gyuki said from his mindscape.

Naruto at first was shocked, how did Gyuki talked to him like that, before he remembered about the mental link, "How can I bring them in their?" he asked genuinely confused.

" **Just tell them to touch your shoulder and clear their mind and then we will do the rest of the work, over the time you will be able to do this on your own,** " this time it was Kurama who answered the question.

"Naruto-kun are you okay? You spaced out a bit," the hokage asked, concern was literally dripping in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm alright jiji, sorry about that," Naruto replied apologetically, before he said, "Jiji! I want all three of you to meet some people, so please put your hand on my shoulder and clear your mind." At first the hokage was concerned but quickly shrugged it off and put his hand on Naruto's right shoulder along with the ANBU while Kurenai put her hand on his left shoulder and cleared their minds.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

They were all surprised when they found themselves in the middle of a very large grass field, with a house in the middle of it, a forest to the side and a river flowing from the edge of the forest, along with some mountains.

"Welcome to my mindscape guys," Naruto said cheerfully, surprising others.

Naruto led them to the house and knocked on it several times before yelling, "Mom, Dad it's me Naruto, there are some people that I want you to meet," as soon as Naruto said that a 'coming' was heard it was definitely a feminine voice before the door opened.

The Dog masked ANBU and the hokage were shocked seeing Kushina and Minato answering the door, which meant Naruto already knew who his parents were.

"M-M-Minato s-s-sensei and K-K-Kushina-san! H-H-How is that possible?" ANBU stammered, as he removed his mask. ANBU's face was covered by a blue mask, his forehead protecter was slanted toward his left eye and only his right eye was visible which was wide seeing his dead sensei again.

"Kakashi! How have you been?" Minato asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Dad you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was his jounin sensei afterall," Minato replied.

"Wait! You are the son of the Fourth Hokage and Red Death, then why do the villagers treat you like that?" Kurenai yelled in shock at seeing the Fourth Hokage and Red Death of Konoha. Kushina was her role model along with several other Kunoichi.

"Everything will be explained in a minute," Naruto replied, before turning toward his parents and asked, "Where are the others anyway? It was Gyuki and Kurama who asked me to bring them in here."

" **We are here Naruto,** "came Gyuki's voice from behind them. When everyone turned toward the direction of the voice, Kakashi, Hiruzen and Kurenai almost had a heartattack seeing all nine tailed beasts in their glory.

"Naruto-kun! What is this? How is this possible? I thought only Nine Tails was sealed inside you not all of them," Hiruzen said in a very scared voice.

"Jiji, his name is Kurama, not Nine Tails, it's only his title," Naruto replied in a serious tone.

" **Allow me to explain everything so that we don't have any misunderstanding between us along with what is going on here,** " Kurma said before he explained what happened on Naruto's birth, after that he explained that Naruto was the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths along with what the sage had said to them, and why Naruto's parents were there. After the explanations were done all three of them were shocked, they then looked at Naruto's parents to see if Kurama was telling the truth and his parents confirmed it by nodding their head.

"Well I think I should start training soon to get used to these new powers and get on the sage's level," Naruto said.

"Hmm I think I will teach my own taijutsu style as it will suit you. It is based on high speed and precise movements. I will also teach my own jutsu that I invented and that made me feared among the elemental nations, **Rasengan** and **Hiraishin** ," Minato said, "Both me and your mother will also teach about sealing arts."

"I will teach you my own Kenjutsu style, that is on par with the seven swordsman of the mist, I've already left you my own sword," Kushina said with a smile.

"Well Naruto if you'd allow me then I will also like to train you," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well Naruto-kun I would also like to help you train if you want along with someone else," Hiruzen said with a smile.

Naruto eagerly accepted their proposal of training, he then looked at Kurenai before he remembered something, "Mom, Dad this Kurenai Yūhi, she was the one who saved me today," he introduced her to his parents.

"Thank you for saving our son today," Kushina said before she turned toward Hiruzen with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Hokage-sama may I ask why is it that my son is treated like this inside his own village," she asked with an equally sickeningly sweet voice that promised immeasurable pain should she didn't like his answer. Everyone was backing away from including the tailed beast in order to not become the next subject of her wrath while the hokage was sweating bullets.

"D-D-Dad, M-M-Mom is scary!" Naruto exclaimed in fear while Minato could only nod, afterall he had already experienced her wrath when they were alive and it was not pretty.

"W-Well you see the civilian counsel is behind all of that, I did everything I could to protect him but civilian counsel always found a way to hurt him," Hiruzen said sadly that he couldn't do anything to protect his surrogate grandson.

"So you mean to tell me that somehow civilian counsel got more power and are now abusing it by treating the very source of their survival like this and you can't do anything about it," Kushina said in a very dangerously low tone before her face turned into a look of anger, "YOU ARE THE HOKAGE FOR FUCK's SAKE, THIS IS A DICTATORSHIP NOT YOUR DAMN DEMOCRACY, AS A LEADER YOU CAN DO ANYTHING, GROW A SPINE HIRUZEN AND SHOW EVERYONE AGAIN WHY YOU ARE CALLED THE GOD OF SHINOBI," she yelled.

"You are right, I'm the hokage I will do what I want and from now on anyone who so much as touch his hair will pay," he said, before turning toward Naruto, "Naruto-kun in four years we will tell the village about your heritage, so you only have four years to get strong enough to protect yourself from any threat that may come after you after this knowledge," he informed Naruto.

"Don't worry Jiji I will become strong enough to protect myself and my precious people from any threat in four years," Naruto with determination burning in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun! Can you show me your rinne-sharingan?" Hiruzen asked to which Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, when he opened them, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Kurenai gasped when they saw his eyes, his eye color turned purple instead of original blue eyes, with ripple like pattern in it, it had five rings and pupil in the middle of the ring, first three rings had three tomoe in each and in the background of the innermost ring the color was red.

"Amazing," was the only that Kakashi said.

"Naruto-kun let's go so we can start your training from tomorrow and you will be living in your family compound from now on," Hiruzen said.

"Sure Jiji let's go," Naruto said, he deactivated his rinne-sharingan and all of them were out of his mindscape.

 ** _Outside Mindscape_**

"Naruto-kun! How long were we in your mindscape?" Hiruzen asked

"No more than five minutes in the real world but in my mindscape time passes slowly, if I want to," Naruto said.

"Okay then let's get you to your family compound," Hiruzen said and left along with Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai. They passed the Hyuga compound, and a small forest before they reached Naruto's family clan compound, when they reached the front gate of the compound Naruto saw a seal on it, "It is a blood seal only you can open it," Hiruzen said. Naruto bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and applied it on the seal. As soon as he did that, the gates opened and they went inside. Inside was a large garden which looked like that not even a day has passed, across the garden was a three storey house, when they went inside the house they saw that on the ground floor there was a kitchen in which everything was stocked and fresh, a living room, while on the second and third floor were ten bedrooms and five bathrooms.In the basement there was a library with a blood seal on it. In the back of the house there was a huge training ground with all kinds of equipments that were required for intense training.

"Alright Naruto-kun settle down today, we will go to the market to buy ninja gear and clothes for you tomorrow and start your training. Goodbye," Hiruzen said.

"Bye jiji, Kakashi nii-san, Kurenai-chan. Good night," Naruto said cheerfully.

Kurenai blushed at the affectionate -chan, "Good night Naruto-kun. Oh and Naruto-kun do you mind if I come here from time to time for training or just to hang out with you," Kurenai said while still blushing, which did not went unnoticed by Hiruzen and Kakashi, who had to restrain themselves from letting out peverted giggle.

"Sure I don't mind," Naruto said.

When Naruto had called Kakashi as his big brother his visible eye went wide for a second before he eye smiled and said, "Good night Naruto." After that everyone went home and Naruto went upstairs to get some sleep.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and Academy

**_Chapter 2: Truth And_** ** _Academy_**

It's been four years since that fateful day, where Naruto found out about everything. Since that day Naruto had been training like crazy, first he learned the basic three academy jutsu, then he learned **Shadow Clone Jutsu** which helped him quite alot in training. No one, other than Kurenai and his tenants, knows the full extent of his abilities and skills, not even the hokage but they knows that Naruto is strong, infact too strong for someone his age, but that's to be expected as he was trained by Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Kurenai and his godparents.

Speaking of his godparents, his Godfather was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the legendary toad sage and a legendary pervert for which he got beat up by Kushina when Naruto invited him into his mindscape as he spied on her when she was alive in a hotspring. He was the current spy master of konoha and had to be out of the village for that, so he could protect his village from any invasion that might happen, he was also the author of the most hated book (or rather smut) by the female population, The Icha Icha series. When he told Naruto that he was Naruto's Godfather, he first got a hard kick where it hurt the most.

His Godmother was Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, the best medic and strongest Kunoichi in the shinobi world, she was also a legendary sucker at betting and an alcoholic. When she found out that her Godson was alive and she was told a lie of his death, she did the best thing that anyone in her position would do, she beat up both the hokage and Jiraiya to a bloody pulp.

He was trained in Ninjutsu by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade and Kushina, in Sealing Arts he was trained by Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya, in Medical Ninjutsu he was trained by Tsunade, in Kenjutsu he was taught by Kushina, in Taijutsu he was trained by Minato, in history of konoha and ninja world, tactics, strategies and politics he was taught by Hiruzen and Minato and Genjutsu was taught by Kurenai, though she was also trained in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu by others.

Since he could use all the chakra natures, he was trained by all of his teachers in their own chakra natures, Kakashi trained him in lightning nature, Minato trained him in wind nature, Jiraiya trained him in fire and earth nature, Tsunade and Kushina trained him in water nature and Hiruzen gave him tips, though since Naruto had Sage of Six Paths memories and knowledge, it was rather easy for him in learning. He soaked up everything they taught him like a sponge whether it was Ninjutsu, Sealing Arts, Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu or Genjutsu. As for his sub elements and dōjutsu, Naruto trained from some scrolls and from Sage's memories and from the tailed beasts.

But that doesn't matter right now as we find Naruto, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai in the hokage office as they got ready to reveal Naruto's heritage to the village, "Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yep Jiji! I'm ready, let's go," Naruto asked. He had changed alot in the last four years, he now stood 5'4", his hair were spiky and had jaw length bangs on either side of his face, his face was now more sharper with no baby fat, which was the result of his training, all in all he looked a mini version of his father if you remove the whiskers. As for his clothes he wore a black shinobi full-sleeved shirt, black ANBU pants, a white hood with three red strips on either side of his sleeves, and a pair of shinobi sandals.

"Alright then let's go," Jiraiya said and all of them went to the council meeting chambers, where the Hokage called for the meeting.

 ** _Council Chamber_**

The council chamber was a round room with three sections in it, first section was the Hokage section, second section was the Shinobi section, in which all the Clan Heads, jounin commander and the ANBU commander sad and the third section was the Civil section, in which all the elders and the civilians seated.

On the Shinobi section side, there sat all the clan heads and commanders except for the Uchiha clan as it was massacred by one of it's own member in a single night about a year ago, the person who slaughtered every member of that clan was Itachi Uchiha, the greatest prodigy among the Uchiha clan after Madara Uchiha.

On the farthest side of the shinobi council sat the ANBU commander who was wearing a Dragon mask, a large black coat and ANBU uniform, on his eight side sat Tsume Inuzuka, she was the Clan Head of the Inuzuka clan, on her right sat Hiashi Hyuga, he was the clan head of the Hyuga clan, on his right side sat Shibi Aburame, clan head of the Aburame clan, on his right side was the clan head of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi Yamanaka, on his right side was the clan head of the Akimichi clan, Choza Akimichi, on his right side sat the Jounin commander, Konoha's greatest stratigiest, clan head of the Nara clan and one of the most laziest person on the planet, Shikaku Nara.

Everyone was discussing among themselves about what could have happened for the Hokage to call an emergency meeting. Suddenly the chamber's doors opened and walked in Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai and a younger version of the Fourth Hokage who had whisker marks, through which everyone recognised him as Naruto Uzumaki, causing the civilian side to fume at him, as they thought that the demon was impersonating their beloved Fourth Hokage and mocking them not that they would voice it out loud in front of the Hokage.

Hiruzen didn't even reached his seat, when one of the elders, Koharu asked him, "Hiruzen, why did you call this meeting?"

At that instant Hiruzen flared his KI causing everyone to sweat bullets, while Koharu was having trouble in breathing. When the Hokage was seated on his seat he turned toward her and looked coldly at her, "You will do well to remember this elder Koharu that this is my village and I'm the Hokage, you all answer to me, not the other way around understood, so next time before you demand something remember you work for me and you will do as I say, when I say no matter what. And Koharu, that is Hokage-sama to you, next time remember this as I am your superior," Hiruzen said in a dangerous voice while also leaking a small amount of KI at the council members, which caused all the elders and civilians to shiver in fright and the shinobi side to grin, as they could see that the God of Shinobi is back in business and he is not going to take any shit from anyone.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why is that _thing_ here?" a fat civilian spat in digust while pointing at Naruto, but soon he lost all the color from his face as he was bombarded by a heavy amount of KI from Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen.

"His name is Naruto councilman, you'd do well to remember that and he is here because this meeting concerns him," Hiruzen coldly said before he continued, "Today I am going to reveal his heritage to you all and you will ask any questions after I am finished, is that understood?" he said daring for anyone to disagree.

"Naruto-kun's full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Red Death of Konoha," gasps could be heard all around the council, before anyone could even say anything, Hiruzen continued, "That's right, you've all always praised both of his parents, while you hated him, scorned him for something that he had no control over, you all dishonored the last wish of his father for seeing him as hero for keeping the Nine Tailed Fox at bay but you all did the exact opposite, I'm very disappointed in everyone in this village except for a few people and I'm sure his parents also would have been if they saw how their own son was being treated inside his own vilage. And before any of you idiots deny that or something, I have the marriage certificate of his parents that was held in secret, only attended by me, Jiraiya and Kakashi, along with Naruto-kun's birth certificate and blood tests," he presented the copy of the documents to the council which was inspected thoroughly by the idiots. Soon after everything was confirmed council was in uproar, demanding why they weren't informed about this, or saying something along the lines that if they had known they would have never treated him like this but all of things came to an end when Naruto started speaking.

"You know I think my father's faith in this village was misplaced when he thought that his last dying wish would be fulfilled. Almost everyone in this village see me as a demon and accuse me of things that I've never done before but for what, for something that I had no control over or for not having a choice in the matter, but I was never the one to hold grudges against anyone no matter what they have done to me because if I did, then I'm no better than anyone else in this village and I also understand why have you all treated me like this but did anyone ever stop to think how I have felt, that I have feelings too, did anyone of you know how much it hurt to hear people call you names like demon, murderer, or thing, never ever acknowledging you. Tell me something if the Fox was sealed inside of you and you'd been treated like me how would you feel or better yet imagine if it had been your child instead of me, would you have treated them like me or let others treat them like me and beat them up, the answer is no," Naruto said in a shaky voice and everyone in the council chamber was silent, some had the look of guilt on their faces, some were disappointed in themselves at how they treated him and some had a look of total horror on their face while Naruto's friends and family had a sad look on their faces, but Naruto wasn't finished yet.

"You all say that if you guys had known who my parents are you would have treated me differently, if what you are saying then that means that nowadays names hold more value than the person himself. If that is the case then it is not the konaha that the First Hokage created, he created the village so that people can treat each other equally whether it be civilian or a clan head, to give everyone a second chance, if him or any of the other Hokage saw the state of the village now, they will be very disappointed,"

"Now as for calling me a demon, let me tell you a something and then you will answer a question of mine. What I'm going to tell you about is the story about how the Tailed beasts came to be. Long ago before the shinobi world was even created, there was a terrible demon, it was a walking, breathing definition of catastrophe, it was called the Ten Tails, it destroyed many planes, mountains, nations, killed anyone that got in it's path. When it looked like it was the end of the world, a human fought the beast, that human was none other the Sage of Six Paths, he fought the beast for a long time and it was a very hard battle, neither one giving an edge to the other, their battle literally shaped the very eath, but after sometime the sage came to a realisation, he realised that the beast was too strong to be killed, so he did the next best thing he could, he sealed the spirit of the beast into himself and became the very first jinchuuriki and sealed it's husk in the moon."

"The sage knew that after his death, the ten tails will be released again and wrack havoc, so in order to prevent that he separated the beast's chakra into nine different beings and created the nine tailed beasts, everyone of them had their own traits, quirks and feelings. When he created them he hoped that humanity will coexist with them and live peacefully. He even ordered them to watch over humans and help them in order to presevee the peace that he achieved by uniting everyone as their guardians, but every human saw them as nothing but mindless animals with tremendous powers and tried to use them for their own benefits, because of which all the tailed beast went into hiding, well that was until the First Hokage captured them against their own will and distributed them among the other villages, which I think was the most foolish thing he could have ever done, but he did it for a noble cause, he did it to secure peace among the elemental nations but it only started conflicts and wars among them for increasing their powers."

"Didn't anyone of you find it weird that the Nine Tailed Fox never attacked any other village except Konoha, well that was because both time he was being controlled. The first time when he attacked was during the battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha, at that time he was being controlled by Madara and the second time when he attacked was on the day of my birth, when he was forcefully extracted from my mother by a masked Uchiha who claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha and put the fox under a strong genjutsu and controlled him into attacking the village. And that's right my mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was the second jinchuuriki of the fox, while Mito Uzumaki being his first jinchuuriki when she sealed the fox inside her during the battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Now let me ask you this, tell me who is the real demon here in this world, those tailed beast who were created for the sole purpose to protect humanity and have never attacked anyone unless they were provoked or controlled or us human who do nothing but fight, start wars and crave for power for nothing but their own personal agendas?" Naruto asked, everyone in the council room was stunned by the level of maturity that Naruto showed and the new information that was provided to them by Naruto.

"And one more thing, the way everyone treat the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, will cause some major problem for the village. You all treat him like he is some kind of royality, increasing his already large arrogance and ego more, but did anyone ever stop to think of the consequences it will cause, you are doing nothing but creating another Madara Uchiha, who was nothing but a power hungry maniac just how Sasuke is becoming, I'm not saying that you should treat with hatred either but I'm saying that treat him like you treat any other human," he said before he turned toward the hokage and asked if he could leave now.

"Everyone, this meeting is adjourned, all of you go home and think on what has transpired here," Hiruzen and left the council room with Naruto and others.

 ** _Namikaze_** **_Compound_**

After returning back to his family compound, Naruto and the others sat down and couldn't help but sigh in relief, "Well that went better than I imagined," Hiruzen said.

"Yeah! I know what you mean, I initially thought they were going to cause much ruckus over this and would very strongly deny Naruto his own heritage. But I think it didn't happen because of Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, good job brat in shutting up those idiots," Tsunade said.

"Thanks Baa-chan," Naruto said with a cheeky grin, as he knew how much she hate to be called old, while others simply snicker but shut up because of the look the that Tsunade gave them, which promised a very painful and slow death.

"I'm not old brat," Tsunade said with a tick mark on her forhead.

"Yes and I'm not natural blonde," Naruto retorted causing Tsunade's eyebrows to twitch furiously out of irritation.

"Well I must say you did a very good job in the meeting Naruto, and I think what you said about Sasuke is correct too, I have seen how he behaves toward the shinobi of the village, demanding them to teach him," Hiruzen said in order to change the topic and save the young boy whom he consider as his own grandson from Tsunade's wrath.

"Well what I said was true, as the way they treat him, they are doing nothing but increasing his already rather gigantic ego more and causing him to become even more of a power hungry maniac then he already is," Naruto said honestly before he turned toward Kakashi and asked, "Nii-san, are up for a Kenjutsu spar?"

"Yes, if you want we can have a Kenjutsu spar," Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"Great," Naruto said, as everyone started to the training ground behind the house, Naruto called Kurenai, "Kure-chan, can I talk to you in private," Naruto said nervously, Kurenai first looked at her long time crush and thought about what it could be that he wanted to talk about but shrugged her shoulders before she nodded, seeing he got his answer he turned toward the others and said, "You guys should go to the training ground, we will be coming shortly," at that they just nodded and went outside, although they had an idea about what could it be that he wanted to talk about, afterall it was not a secret that both of them had crush on each other, and everyone knew about it, well everyone except those two.

Now that he was alone with Kurenai, he was feeling rather nervous, he had called her to speak privately because he wanted to confess his feelings for her but now he was serously regretting it, numerous questions were running through his mind, what if she don't feel same about him, what if she says that the age difference was big, what if-,

"Oh for the love of god just tell her. I swear you're just like your father, when it comes to fighting there is no one more brave than you but when it comes to a girl you act like a wimp," Kushina's voice came and it sounded like she was annoyed.

"Mom!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"No I'm someone else. Ofcourse it's me, who else do you have inside your mind other than me, your father and the Tailed Beasts," she said.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Naruto confessed.

"I know but don't be, I know that she feels the same way about you," she said reassuringly.

"Okay," Naruto said to his mother before looking at Kurenai who was looking at him with a confused look on her face.

 _'Well here goes nothing,'_ "Kure-chan, there is something that I wanted to tell for sometime now," he started, "I don't know how to say this, other than I love you Kure-chan, I love you more than anything, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, your eyes are the most beautiful thing that I or anyone could ever see."

At this point Kurenai was looking at Naruto with wide eyes and tears running down her face, she could hardly believe what she was hearing, the guy she love more than anything was confessing to her that he loved her.

Naruto waited for a few moments for her answer while looking at her expression, when she didn't said anything, he assumed that she doesn't feel the same way and his mother was wrong, so with a heavy heart he again started, gaining her attention once again, "It's okay Kure-chan if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to say that. You can forget what I said and we will ac-", whatever he wanted say was cut off, when he felt a soft pair of lips on his, for a moment he looked at her with wide eyes before he closed his eyes and kissed her back, pouring all the love he had for her in that kiss, sending her a message. After few moments of a passionate and full of love kiss, they both separated and a silence fall over them.

This time it Kurenai who broke the silence, "I love you too Naru-kun, you are everything that I want in a guy and more," she said, she was about to say something else but she was cut off when she felt Naruto kiss her once again.

After the kiss ended Naruto rested his forehead against her's, "We should go outside for my spar with Nii-san before they come inside," Naruto said, at which she nodded and went outside toward the training ground along with him while holding his hand.

Others noticed that both Naruto and Kurenai had come outside in the training ground, before all of them smirked except for a grumbling Tsunade, who was handing her money to Kakashi, when they saw them holding hands, "Well look at that, finally the love birds have arrived, we were wondering if you were doing something in there," Jiraiya while letting out a perverted giggle, which was soon followed by the peverted giggle of both Kakashi and Hiruzen, while both Naruto and Kurenai blushed at the implications.

"Shut up Ero-sennin, and keep your perverted thoughts to yourself," Naruto yelled.

"Damnit gaki, when will you stop calling me that," Jiraiya asked.

"I will stop calling you that when you stop being a pervert and that means never," Naruto retorted.

"Now, now no bickering you two," Kakash said.

"Let's get started shall we," Naruto said, as he and Kakashi both unsealed their respective swords from the storage seal on their hands. Kakashi was holding a white chara sabre while Naruto was holding a beautiful katana, it's blade was of red color while it's handle was black color. His katana was able to conduct chakra as well as chakra nature.

"I'll be the proctor of this match. The rules are simple everything is allowed except for killing and maiming, first one who draws the blood will be the winner," Jiraiya said, "Are both fighters ready?" Kakashi nodded as revealed his sharingan and took his fighting stance, while Naruto also took his own fighting stance and nodded, "Start"

As soon as Jiraiya started the fight both Naruto and Kakashi were in the middle of the ground with their swords locked in the blink of an eye and thus began a fast yet controlled, deadly yet beautiful dance. Kakashi slashed his sword diagonally at Naruto, but it was blocked by him, this time it was Naruto who attacked, he swung his sword toward Kakashi's head but Kakashi blocked before kicking Naruto away, who corrected himself and landed a few feet away from Kakashi thus gaining some distance.

They both looked at each other again before they again rushed toward one another, Kakashi swung his sword at Naruto's chest but Naruto blocked it and kicked Kakashi on his sides, sending him flying, not giving a chance to Kakashi, Naruto went after him, when Naruto was right above Kakashi, he brought his sword downward at Kakashi who somehow dodged it but Naruto took the chance of this and stabbed his sword into the ground and put his right hand on the edge of the hilt of his sword and spun around using the sword hilt for support kicking Kakashi in the chest.

Kakashi corrected himself in the air and landed gracefully on the ground, he exhaled a slow breath before he looked at Naruto, "Well Naruto, now that warm up is over, why don't we get serious!" he asked with eyesmile.

"Sure, let's go," Naruto said before he disappeared from his position and appeared right above Kakashi while swinging his sword in a downward slash, which was blocked by Kakashi, Kakashi then swung his sword toward Naruto's sword but it was blocked as well, this went for a few minutes before Naruto swung his sword diagonally while adding his natural chakra along with wind chakra to his sword, which Kakashi saw and added his own chakra to his sword and was able to block but since Naruto's chakra was more potent and stronger than his, his guard was broken and got a small cut on his left arm, which indicated the end of their spar.

When the spar was going on, Kurenai was glad that she had been training with Naruto rather hard otherwise the speed at which both Naruto and Kakashi were going, it would've been rather difficult to keep up even for some jounin.

"That was a great spar Naruto, but I must ask you this, why didn't you used your dōjutsu during our spar," Kakashi asked and he was not the only one who was wondering this, because if he had used it then Naruto would have won the spar rather easily and fast.

"Well I didn't used it because I don't want to rely too much on my dōjutsu only and I want to train my natural eyes as well. Because if I completely rely on them then I would be at a disadvantage against some enemies," Naruto replied.

"Well said Naruto, but I must say you have improved in your kenjutsu," Hiruzen praised him, he was very proud of Naruto.

"Thank you Jiji," Naruto said, he then remembered something, something that he was working on for quite sometime, "Oh yeah nii-san, there is something that I want talk to you about which I almost forgot."

"What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked

"Well I found a way for you to activate and deactivate your sharingan in both eyes, but it will overwrite your DNA a bit, so I wanted to ask if you are interested?" Naruto asked, while Kakashi and others gained wide eyes.

"H-H-How will you be able to do that?" Kakashi asked still astonished by what he heard just a moment ago while Tsunade also looked interested in it as she was a medical ninja.

"Well since I can use Yin-Yang release and have more chakra than all of you have put together, I can do it, I even talked with mom, dad and the others, but only I can do this as it requires the person to use Yin-Yang release and a large amount of chakra, so are you interested!" Naruto replied.

"Yes!" that was the immediate response that Naruto got.

"Good then, I want you to lie down and show me your sharingan," Naruto said and Kakashi did as he was told. Naruto also activated his rinne-sharingan and put his hand on Kakashi's forehead and closed his eyes before they were shot open and he jerked his hand back from Kakashi's forehead in surprise, he looked at Kakashi, "Nii-san do you possess Mangekyō?" he asked, surprising Kakashi and those who were watching them.

"Yes Naruto, I do possess Mangekyō," Kakashi replied with a solemn look in his eyes as he recalled just how did he got it.

"Then am I assuming correct that everytime you use it causes a small bit of blindness in this eye!" Naruto asked, to which Kakashi nodded, "Then I have a solution for that too, I can give you the ultimate form of the sharingan to you, it is called Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, but remember this, it will increase your overall chakra level so you might want practice your chakra control and it will also give you some new abilities so you have to learn how to use them and control them," Naruto said, to which Kakashi eagerly nodded at the prospect of getting stronger and having more chakra.

Naruto once again put his hand over Kakashi's forehead, and started channeling his chakra in his hand,

 **"Yin-Yang Release: Creation Of All Things"**

he yelled before both him and Kakashi were engulfed in a white colored chakra before it died down revealing both Kakashi and Naruto for everyone to see. All of them could feel that Kakashi's chakra level had increase by a huge margin. When Kakashi was seating upright all of them saw that Kakashi had sharingan in both eyes before they formed into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, their design was just like his previous Mangekyō, they looked like three triangles wrapping around the pupil, similar to a pinwheel.

"Okay nii-san its done, so I want you to stop channeling chakra to them," Naruto said, Kakashi did as he was told and stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes and they turned back to their original black color, "So how are you feeling nii-san?" Naruto asked, while others were simply amazed by what they just witnessed.

"I'm feeling better Naruto, infact I'm feeling better than ever, I'm feeling stronger than I ever was and surprisingly peacefull," Kakashi replied.

"Well that is to be expected since your chakra level has increased by several times and for peacefull it seems that it has something to do with my chakra," Naruto said.

"Well let's go home since its getting late and tomorrow is Naruto's first day at the academy, so he needs rest," Hiruzen said, everyone nodded and said their goodbyes to Naruto and left until it was just Naruto and Kurenai.

"Kure-chan! Tomorrow I want you come whenever you are free after I come back from the academy as I want to teach you the sealing arts," Naruto said with smile.

"Sure Naru-kun, I wanted to ask you about teaching the art to me anyway," she replied with a smile before she kissed him and left via shunshin.

 ** _Next_** ** _Day_**

Next day Naruto woke up, got ready and went to the Academy, when he reached inside his class he noticed that majority of the students were clan heirs. He entered his class and took a seat next to a sleeping boy with pineapple hairstyle and another boy sat next to him eating a bag of chips.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto introduced himself to them.

"Hello, my name is Chozi Akimichi, nice to meet you," the boy who was eating introduced himself.

"Troublesome," the sleeping boy who had just woken up said with a sigh, "my name is Shikamaru Nara," he introduced himself.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Naruto asked them, which they answered by nodding there head.

After sometime the academy instructors came one of them was Iruka Umino, and another one was Mizuki assistant instructor. Rest of the day went with studies that Naruto already knew and could only describe the academy in one word; boring.

When the academy ended, Naruto quickly went toward his home, when he was walking down the path, he noticed that the all the villagers that he met were looking at differently, some were looking at him in awe, some were looking at him with guilt, while some in admiration and respect, hell some were even apologizing for treating him badly but Naruto brushed their apologies aside saying that there was no need and went home.

When Naruto reached home he saw that Kurenai was already there waiting for him, "Hi Kure-chan, you didn't wait for long right!" he asked when he reached her and opened the front door and went inside along with her.

"No Naru-kun, I just came so I didn't wait long," she replied, "So how was your first day at academy?" she asked.

"One word; boring," he said, "I already knew all the stuff that they were teaching and if you ask me the academy curriculum is messed up, they focus more on history and academic things than on field training," Naruto said while frowning as knew just how much it is needed for a ninja to have more field training than the knowledge of history.

"Yes I know but it is done by the civilian council so that their children could also become ninja," she said.

"Well, enough about this let's get started on my sealing arts training," Kurenai said with a cheerful smile.

"Sure let's get started, remember that sealing is the most complex and difficult art, but it is also the most versatile art as well, for fuinjutsu your calligraphy should be top notch as each stroke should be precise, one mistake and it could lead to a disastrous accident. So first we are going to perfect your calligraphy," Naruto said and got started on her training, guiding her whenever it was needed, helping her, this went each day both of them would first train in fuinjutsu, then start other training.

 ** _Three Years Later_**

Its been three years since Naruto has joined the academy, he had made some good friends in the academy, such as heir to the nara clan, Shikamaru Nara, he's probably the laziest person Naruto had ever met even more so than Kakashi which is saying something.

Chozi Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan who quickly became Naruto's eating partner, Shino Aburame, while he never talked much also became a good friend of Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka who was also the self proclaimed rival of Naruto.

There were some other kids in his class such as Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka clan, Sakura Haruno but he didn't like them very much as they were nothing but pathetic fangirls of of the biggest emo Naruto had ever met, Sasuke Uchiha who did nothing other than brooding all day.

Today was the graduation day for the academy students to become genin. During his time in Academy, Naruto could easily say that he hated it as nothing of greater importance was taught in the Academy, but still he aced it with no one coming anywhere near his skills.

Right now we find a sleeping Naruto and Kurenai inside Naruto's room in his home. It was around a year ago when Naruto asked her to live with him, saying that he was feeling lonely at his home and wanted company, to which she happily agreed but even though they both had been living together for about a year now, they still haven't done anything other than kissing.

It was Kurenai who first woke up from the sun rays, she looked at Naruto and smiled, she still couldn't believe that she was living with him, she smiled as remembered when he asked her to live with him, he was so nervous that he couldn't even spoke a sentence without stuttering.

"Wake up Naru-kun, today you are going to be a ninja and you don't want to be late today," she said before she pressed her lips against his to wake him up and much to her delight he returned the kiss.

After they broke from the kiss they looked at each other in the eyes and smiled, there was a content silence between them before Naruto broke it, "Good morning Kure-chan," he said.

"Good morning Naru-kun," she said with a smile on her face, "Are you excited today for your graduation today Naru-kun!" she asked

"Yes Kure-chan, I am very excited, I finally get to be the ninja. Now we can go on lot's of missions together," he said in an excited tone.

"Good," she said, before she gave him a mock-glare and said, "Now get up mister or you are going to be late. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Roger that," Naruto said while giving her a mock-salute making her giggle and then left toward the bathroom to get ready.

It was two hours later that Naruto reached Academy, when he reached it he saw the that almost all the students had arrived and were ready for the exam. It wasn't long before both the instructors arrived and started the graduation test, first was a written exam which Naruto completed within half an hour since he knew everything in the questio paper.

After the written test it was the accuracy test, one by one all the students were called, Shikamaru scored 5/10 in kunai throwing and 6/10 in shuriken throwing as he thought that it would too troublesome to try more, Chozi scored 7/10 and 6/10, Kiba scored 7/10 and 7/10, Shino scored 9/10 and 8/10, Hinata scored 9/10 and 9/10, Sakura scored 4/10 and 3/10, Ino scored 4/10 and 5/10. It was Sasuke's turn to throw weapons who scored 10/10 and 9/10 which got squeals from his fangirls, Sakura and Ino being the loudest.

Now it was Naruto's turn to throw them. He relaxed his stance and threw all ten kunais at once while secretly coating them with wind chakra, they hit all the targets and embedded deep in them. He did the same thing with shurikens and scored another perfect ten leaving an astonished crowd of teachers and students, the only one's who weren't surprised were Shikamaru, Chozi, Shino, Kiba and Iruka. After everyone got over their shock, Sasuke's fangirls quickly yelled something about Naruto cheating, while Sasuke himself fumed, but were completely ignored much to their annoyence.

Next part was taijutsu which was completely boring according to Naruto so he decided to take a nap until it was his turn. When his name was called he noticed that he was called out against Sasuke, who smirked thinking how he was going to make Naruto pay for showing him up in accuracy test.

When Iruka started the match Sauke got into the Uchiha intercepting fist style stance while Naruto just stood there completely relaxed, as if this was nothing but a joke to him which probably was true. Seeing this the Uchiha was enraged not only Naruto didn't took his stance, he was treating the whole thing as nothing but a nuisance.

Sasuke quickly rushed toward at Naruto with high genin speed, nothing too impresive in Naruto's eyes, and threw a punch at Naruto, who dodged it, this went for a while with Sasuke throwing punches and kicks and Naruto effortlessly dodging them, before Naruto got bored and punched the Uchiha in the stomach which sent him flying outside the fighting circle into a tree.

When Naruto was declared winner he started walking toward the other student when he heard Sasuke shout at him, when Naruto turned around to face Sasuke he saw that Sasuke was doing a series of handsigns which Naruto quickly recognised. He knew that if he dodged the jutsu then it will hurt the other students which was something he couldn't let happen so he stood in his place, when Sasuke finished the handseals and yelled the jutsu name,

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

Sasuke smirked when he saw that Naruto wasn't moving, but that smirk turned into shock after what Naruto did.

"Is it suppose to startle me that you can throw a measly fireball like this, get serious," Naruto said coldly which sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Naruto coated his hand with water chakra and slapped the incoming fireball away like it a bothersome fly, much to everyone's shock.

That shock quickly turned into a concern when those who knew Naruto, saw that he was angry, very angry. Naruto disappeared from his place and appeared in front of the shocked Uchiha, he grabbed Sasuke by throat and lifted him from the ground before he was slammed into the ground making a small crater giving a demonstration of his physical strength, courtesy of the blonde jinchuuriki, who was releasing a KI along with chakra to enforce it and was glaring at Sasuke.

"You should try to control your temper you pathetic excuse of a human being, you could've seriously hurt someone or worse if I hadn't intercepted that attack of yours," Naruto said while applying even more force than before, chocking the Uchiha, until he felt a hand on his shoulders. When he looked at the owner of the hand he saw that it was his jiji, the Third Hokage, who arrived when he felt Naruto releasing KI and chakra, and he was not the only one, there were some ANBU, clan heads, some council members, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai, latter was looking at him worriedly. When they all arrived and demanded what was going on, Iruka quickly briefed them about what happened.

"Let him go Naruto-kun, I will deal with him," Hiruzen said while glaring at the downed Uchiha, while Naruto's parents were trying their best to calm Naruto down.

"Make sure that he learns his lesson, otherwise next time no one will be able to save him from me," Naruto coldly said before he let go of Sasuke who was taken by the ANBU toward the hospital.

"I'll make sure that he recieves the proper punishment for his actions today, but first let him complete his exams because I know that he will pass the exams and then there would be no way for the civilian council to protect him as he will be under my command," Hiruzen replied to which Naruto simply huffed, he still couldn't believe that civilians didn't heed his warning about Sasuke and never change their attitude toward him.

"Fine," Naruto said and left.

It was after two hours that the Uchiha arrived feom the hospital, completely patched up while glaring at Naruto hatefully, when the exams resumed. This time it was the ninjutsu portion, everyone was required to do a **Tranformation Jutsu** , **Substitution Jutsu** , and a **Clone Jutsu** , when it was Naruto's turn, he transformed into the Third Hokage, substituted himself with a chair and used **Shadow Clone** for clone much to the instructors surprise.

After everything was over and everyone was evaluated, Iruka called for their attention, "I am very proud to call myself your teacher, well all of you except for one," he said while glaring at Sasuke, who was squirming in his seat, "I know that all of you will make me proud, always remember that even if you all will have your jounin sensei, you can all still ask me for any kind help regarding your training,"

"Now time to announce the rookie of the year, Kunoichi of the year and dead last of the year," he said with excitement in his voice, "The rookie of the year of this batch is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, beating not only the record of prodigies like Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, but also of his father's, the Fourth Hokage, who had the best record in the academy history up until now," he announced proudly after all Naruto was his favourite student, It about six months after Naruto joined the academy when Naruto and Iruka became very close, Naruto even showed Iruka his mindscape, where Iruka met Naruto's parents and tenants and after a quick explanation of what happened, he got Iruka out his fear and nervousness, after hearing the explanation, Iruka was shocked would saying that Jiraiya was a small pervert, he was so shocked that it took him about fifteen minutes to gather his bearings and then he bombarded poor Naruto with a huge amount of questions which were all answered, hell even Kurama apologized to him for the attack but Iruka waved it off when he learnt about the real reason behind the attack.

"The Kunoichi of the year is Sakura Haruna," Iruka said with a small amount of disgust in his voice, which no one noticed except for Naruto. Iruka was truly disgusted with her as she was totally crazed fangirl, who had no skill and didn't trained after academy, she only got the position because of her academic grades.

"The dead last of the year is Kiba Inuzuka," he announced before continuing, "All of you are required tomorrow for your team assignment. Class dismissed," he said and left the class.

After the announcement all the students left while also glaring at Sasuke for the stunt he pulled today, well all of the students except for his fangirls but even they were low in numbers since what he did today was the eye-opener for some of them except for Sakura, who was an idiotic banshee bitch.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Teams

**_Chapter 3: Teams_**

After Naruto left the academy with his forehead protector proudly tied around his forehead, he immediately went to his home where all his friends and family were waiting for him, even Iruka was there, which Naruto wondered how did he got there so fast, all of them had a look of concern on their faces.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted them with a cheerful smile, they all smiled at him before greeting him.

"Naru-kun are you okay!" Kurenai asked in a worried tone, she was worried about him ever since she saw him today when he was teaching the Uchiha a lesson, she or anyone had never seen Naruto so angry.

"Yeah, Kure-chan I'm okay. It's just that the stunt Sasuke pulled today made me so angry that I wanted to end his ninja career so that he wouldn't repeat what he did today again," Naruto said with a frown.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I know how you feel and I will make sure that he is punished properly," Hiruzen said.

"Well enough about this, how about we celebrate brat's success today!" Tsunade said.

"Oh yeah congratulations Naru-kun, I knew you could do it," Kurenai said while smiling at him.

"Thanks Kure-chan," Naruto replied with a smile of his own.

"Now time for the presents for you for passing the graduation exam," Jiraiya said before he handed Naruto a box. When Naruto opened a box he saw that there was a book and locket in it.

"The book that I gave you was the first book that I wrote; The Tales Of The Utterly Gutsy Ninja. Your father loved it, even your mother liked it very much. You know your name was given after the name of the main character of this book, sadly this book didn't sell much," Jiraiya told Naruto. First Naruto took out the locket and opened, what he saw inside the locket made him tear up a bit, it had a picture of both his parents, before he tied it around his neck and then took out the book.

"Well now it's my turn to give you something, since I know how much you love board games I bought you this," Asuma said before handing Naruto a gameboard of shougi, and a pair of trench kunai.

"Thanks Asuma oji-san," Naruto said.

"Now my turn," Kakashi said before handing Naruto a scroll confusing Naruto, seeing Naruto's confusion he elaborated, "This scroll contains my father's Kenjutsu style and Hatake Taijutsu style and I want you to have it."

Hearing this Naruto's eyes went wide, "Are you sure about this nii-san, I mean I'm greatful and all but this is your family's Taijutsu style and your father's own personal Kenjutsu style," Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto I'm sure and I want you to have it and learn them," Kakashi said with eyesmile.

"Yosh Naruto-kun, my youthful friend and student, it is my turn to give you something youthful," Guy said before handing Naruto two scrolls, "Among these scrolls, one contains my own youthful Taijutsu style, Goken and the other one contains a guide on how to open the eight inner gates," Guy said while giving Naruto a nice guy pose making Naruto's as well others eyes wide.

"I guess we will go next," Yugao said before she and Hayate came forward and gave him their own scrolls while explaining that these scrolls contained their own personal Kenjutsu styles. When Naruto said that he couldn't accept it since it was there own styles, they said that he was a family member to them so they weren't giving it to anyone, they were giving to family.

Naruto had met Yugao when Kurenai introduced her along with her other friends, Anko and Hana. Yugao introduced her boyfriend, Hayate to him and ever since then the three of them could almost always be seen in the Namikaze training ground in a fierce Kenjutsu spar in which sometimes even Kakashi took part.

Next were Tsunade and Shizune who gave him all the books and techniques they had and knew on medical ninjutsu, while Tsunade gave him one extra gift by giving him her grandfather, the First Hokage's necklace. Anko gave Naruto a scroll on infiltration and interrogation. Iruka gave Naruto an all-you-can-eat-for-a-month ticket at Ichiraku Ramen for which Naruto started a river of thank you to his teacher.

"Well I guess it is my turn now to give a gift Naruto-kun, I was saving it for this moment," Hiruzen said while taking a long drag on his smoking pipe, before he handed Naruto a scroll, "This scroll contains my father's Kenjutsu style," he explained.

"But jiji this was your father's, why are you giving this to me, I think Asuma oji-san is the rightful owner of this and what about Konohamaru!" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto I don't really use swords as I'm well versed with trench kunai and as for Konohamaru, I don't think he will use swords either and you are perfect for this Kenjutsu style since you are good with swords and it is basically going into family anyway," Asuma said while putting a cancer stick into his mouth.

"As for me, well that is a surprise which I will give in the morning Naru-kun," Kurenai said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Thank you guys," Naruto said while smiling, "Oh yeah, Anko nee-chan, I completed the seal to remove your curse mark, we will remove it tomorrow after my team placement," he said shocking everyone.

"R-R-Really!" Anko asked hopefully while touching the spot on her neck where the curse seal was branded to her.

"Yeah! But I'll need Jiji, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, and Kakshi nii-san there," he said to which all of them nodeed.

"Well Naruto-kun, I should get going, I have to deal with some paperwork," Hiruzen said with disgust in his voice, he was about to go when Naruto spoke.

"You know Jiji, for being called Professor you sure don't know much, it's really simple to defeat paperwork if you use your brain," Naruto said causing the old man's eyebrow twitch in irritation while others simply snickered.

"And why do you say that Naruto-kun, do you know a way to deafeat it!" Hiruzen asked in an annoyed tone, to which Naruto nodded causing the old man to look at him pleadingly, causing Naruto to sweatdrop, and asked, "Please tell me a way to defeat that evil, wretched paperwork."

"Two words Jiji; Shadow Clones," Naruto said causing the old man to stare at Naruto for a few minutes before he went to a wall and started banging his head on it while mumbling 'stupid, stupid, stupid' over and over again, causing the others to sweatdrop before he turned toward Naruto and thanked him profusely while anime tears were running down his face, "Old man I suggest that you assign someone to watch over the Uchiha, he is at flight risk since the only thing he care about is power and he will betray the village without second thought," Naruto said seriously to the Hokage.

"I will do that, maybe I can get someone from Danzo to watch over him," Hiruzen said, "Oh and Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya I want you all in my office in an hour," he said to which they nodded and then he left.

"I must go as well, I have some research to do," Jiraiya said lecherously and left while all the female were glaring at him.

"I'm going as well I have to look at some patients today," Tsunade said and left. One by one everyone left until it was just Naruto and Kurenai.

Both Kurenai and Naruto talked about some of her missions and their future until it was time for Kurenai to go to the meeting with the Hokage. When she left, Naruto decided to train for sometime to polish all his skill as he wanted to start training from the scrolls given to him from next day.

 ** _Hokage Office_**

Hiruzen and Jounin that he had called were currently in his office discussing about who will get who in their teams.

"Asuma do you have someone in mind whom you wanted to be on your team!" the old man asked.

"I want Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka on my time as I want to train the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho," Asuma said.

"That can be arranged, your team will specialize in capturing and interrogation," the old man said as he handed Asuma his team's file, before he turned his gaze over Kakashi, who had his head buried in the new addition of the Icha Icha book, and asked, "Anyone you want on your team Kakashi!"

"I want Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze on my team other than that you can assign me whoever you want," Kakashi said for once looking away from his book.

"I can't allow that Kakashi and before you ask I can't allow that because it make your team overly powerful than other teams, which is not good for other teams," Hiruzen said causing Kakashi to sigh in defeat, before handing over a file to him, "Your students will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai," he said.

"What! Why! What did I do to make you so angry with me that you assign me an emo gay and a fangirl. I don't know anything about this Sai though but he will be the same category as these two," Kakashi whined/said.

"I gave the Uchiha because if he ever awaken his sharingan, I want you to train him with it, I gave you a fangirl because she was the Kunoichi of the year and as for Sai, after seeing Uchiha's actions today I called Danzo and asked him to lend me someone Sasuke's age to watch him, about which surprisingly my old teammate agreed with me," he informed Kakashi, before turned his gaze over to Kurenai and asked, "And Kurenai, do you want someone on your team!"

"I want Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Hyūga on my team," she said.

"You can have Hinata on your team but I have something else planned for Naruto so you will not get him, instead you will have Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your team will specialize in tracking," he said before handing the file of her team and dismissed them except for Jiraiya, who still didn't knew why he was their in the first place, as this was taking his precious research time away from him damnit.

 ** _Namikaze Compound_**

After three hours later Naruto completed his training and went inside, when he went inside he saw that Kurenai was already there and was making dinner, she started making their food ever since Naruto said that her cooking was the best when she first made something for him, so he went upstairs to his room and went into the bathroom to get fresh since she wouldn't give him any food if didn't do that.

After he was freshen up he came down and sat down to eat while having small talks with Kurenai, after dinner both Naruto and Kurenai washed the dishes and went upstairs to retire to the bed, after a small make-out session both of them went asleep, well more like Krenai went asleep while Naruto entered his mindscape.

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_**

After falling asleep Naruto entered his mindscape in order to spend some time with his parents and his tenants.

When he entered his mindscape he noticed that all of the tailed beast and his parents were already waiting for him.

"Hello Naruto, so you finally a ninja huh, how does it feel!" Minato asked with a smile.

"I feel very happy dad, now I'm one step closer to my dream of becoming Hokage and bring peace to the world," Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm very happy for Naruto-kun," Kushina said before she engulfed him in a big hug.

" **Naruto we have all given you a gift to you for graduating from the ninja academy,** " Gyuki said.

"Really, and what's that!" Naruto asked in an excited tone.

" **We have tweaked your DNA a little bit, as you know that because of your Uzumaki genes you will have their longevity,** " Gyuki started earning a nod from Naruto, " **Well we changed it a little bit, now not only you will have longer life force, you will also stop aging after you reach the age of twenty five and always remain in your prime until the day you die. This along with your longevity, will also transfer to your mate and offsprings as well,** " Kurama said, while Naruto blushed after hearing the mate and offsprings as an image of a certain red eyed Kunoichi passed through his mind.

"Look at him, he is blushing already thinking about Kurenai as his wife and their children. They grow up so fast," Kushina said while wiping tears from her eyes causing Naruto to blush even more and Minato and others to sweatdrop at her antics.

"Well that aside, I'm proud of you of what you did today to save your future comrades from Sasuke's attack, you will become a great ninja in the future," Minato said with proud smile on his face.

"Thanks dad, I had to do it otherwise someone would have gotten hurt or worse," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"And good job beating up the Uchiha for his foolishness today son," Kushina said, "You should rest now, since tomorrow is going to be a big day for you," she suggested Naruto to which he nodded and left his mindscape.

 ** _Next Day_**

Next day Naruto woke up early, before the sun was even up to start his training from all the scrolls that he got yesterday from his family. After he got those scrolls, Naruto thought about first mastering all the styles and then add them to his own Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style creating something new.

When he woke up he saw that Kurenai was still asleep so he decided to let her since she looked so peaceful and he didn't had the heart to disturb her, so he kissed her forehead causing her to smile in her sleep and slipped out of the bed. After completing his morning ritual Naruto went to the training ground and created about a thousand clones and worked on the katas of the styles given to him. He decided to master all the fighting style one at a time before moving on to next, the first he chose was the Hatake Taijutsu style, since it required the speed and agility to evade the attack and then counter them.

After two hours of rediculous amount of training Naruto decided that it was enough and went back inside only to see that Kurenai had woken up and just came back from the bathroom in just a towel which barely hide her huge assets, seeing this Naruto blushed a new shade of red and turned around, while Kurenai, who had also noticed him, also blushed and was amused by his actions.

"Sorry Kure-chan, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that," Naruto said while his back was still toward her and was still a blushing storm.

"It's alright Naru-kun, it wasn't your fault it was just an accident. Now can you please give me the room for five minutes so that I can change," she asked to which Naruto nodded and left.

After five minutes when Kurenai was fully dressed, Naruto came back to the room while still blushing the moment he looked at her, which only made her giggle as sometimes he was just too innocent.

"So how was your training Naru-kun!" she asked, when she woke up she saw that he wasn't in the bed with her, she instantly knew that he was in training ground learning from the scrolls that were given to him, since it was some kind of habit to him to try learn everything that was given to him or taught him as fast as possible.

"It was great, I'm already half through the katas of Hatake style because of shadow clones," he replied happily, "So Kure-chan, do you have any idea on who will be Jounin instructor!" he asked.

"No Naru-kun, I was hoping to get you on my team but the Hokage declined it," she said while frowning as she really wanted him to be on her team.

"Oh it's alright," Naruto said, "So who did you get!" he asked

"Sorry Naru-kun I can't tell you that," she said causing Naruto to sigh in disappointment.

"Oh well it can't be helped, I'm going to get ready for the academy now," Naruto said before he walked into the bathroom.

After an hour later Naruto came downstairs to find Kurenai in the kitchen, when he went their to find Kurenai setting up the table for breakfast. To him Kurenai was perfect and she was just becoming beautiful everyday, from her black long unkempt black hair that reached upper back, red eyes and pink supple lips to her proclain face, she didn't even need any make-up to add to her beauty, she only wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She had a body that any female would kill for and any straight man would drool over, she had D-cup breast size, slim waist, a plump rear and long sexy legs. Her regular outfit was consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this was very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and her forehead protector on her forehead.

While Naruto was admiring her beauty, she had noticed him and blushed when she saw him looking at her so intently. She also looked at him, she loved him to death because of his kind heart and good nature, but his handsome looks were a plus as well. He now stood 5'7", the tallest among his age group, he looked like he was about seventeen years old, he still had his spiky blonde hair with two jaw length bangs framing either side of his face, his face was now even more angular and sharper then before, with three whiskers on each side of his cheek which made him even more handsome and exotic in Kurenai's eyes, he looked an exact copy of his father if you remove the whiskers. His outfit was consisted of a dark blue full sleeved shinobi shirt with two white bands on both sleeves, dark blue ANBU pants, a pair of shinobi sandals, and his forehead protector proudly showing on his forehead with some bangs hiding Konoha's insignia. After seeing his outfit she remembered that she had yet give the blonde his gift for graduating from the academy.

"If you are done checking me out Naru-kun then come and eat your breakfast while I go and get your present from upstaires," she said in an amused tone while Naruto blushed at being caught.

"Sorry Kure-chan, but I couldn't control myself since you are too beautiful to not check you out," Naruto said sheepishly with a small blush on his face while Kurenai also blushed.

Naruro sat down and started eating his breakfast while Kurenai went upstairs. After a few minutes Naruto was done and Kurenai also came down with a packet in her hands.

"Here Naru-kun, your present, please open it and tell me how do you like it," she said while handing him his present, which Naruto quicky took and opened it. Inside the packet was a white short sleeved knee length coat, on the middle back of the coat there was a swirl for Uzumaki clan symbol with kanji for **'Perfect Maelstrom'** in golden color over it, with a design of red fames licking from the bottom and on the sleeves with blue lightning dancing over the flames, it had the golden trimming on it's collar and on the edge at front of it and had a thin black rope inorder to tie it.

When Naruto wore it, Kurenai couldn't spress a huge blush that crept on her face while looking at him, he looked so handsome to her that she couldn't even look away from him, it was Naruto's voice that broke her out of her stupor.

"Thanks Kure-chan, it means alot to me," Naruto said before giving her a short but sensual kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome Naru-kun," she said while a small blush was still present on her face, "I had it made specially for you, I even added some seals on it, it will grow along with you to fit you, there will be no need to wash it, it will automatically restore the damage done to it although that will be really tough since I added the seals on it to withstand almost any attack, all you have to do is channel a small amount of chakra in it," she explained to Naruto who nodded to her and again gave her a kiss before he said his goodbye to her and left for the academy.

While Naruto was walking toward the academy, he noticed that many girls his age were looking at him with blush and hearts in their eyes, along with some older women, while men and shinobi were looking at him and whispering something about he really look like the Fourth. Along the away he even got chased by some fangirls.

When Naruto reached the academy he saw that all the students were looking at him with wide eyes but he ignored all of them and went to seat with Shikamaru and Choji. Suddenly everyone picked up a noice that sounded like a couple of horses running toward the class and everyone groaned as they knew just who it was.

"HA I WIN INO-PIG, NOW I GET TO SEAT WITH SASUKE-KUN," the pink haired bitch shouted.

"No way you cheated forehead," Ino said

Sakura ignored her and sat with a brooding Sasuke, who was glaring at Naruto, and started fawning over him. That was the seen that Iruka came upon, he tried to gain the attention of the class but to no avail, which made his eyebrows twitch furiously as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"QUIET YOU BRATS AND PAY ATTENTION," Iruka shouted with his big headed jutsu which made everyone in the class to quiet down and look at him, when they looked toward him they noticed that his torso was covered in bandages while his face had few bruises.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened to you, why are you covered in bruises and bandages!" Naruto asked him worriedly.

"I got it last night when I had to fight Mizuki, it turned out that he was a traitor and tried to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office," he replied with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine now, Tsunade-sama healed me yesterday now it's just few aches and small cuts," Iruka replied with a small smile on his face in order to assure his favourite student.

"Alright class it's been a pleasure to teach you all and now for the teams names-" but before he could start a knock on the door interrupted him, when he opened the door he saw a pale looking kid with a fake smile on his face.

"May I come in instructor-san, I am the new student here," he said.

"Ah yes yes you may come in," Iruka said before he turned toward the class, who were looking at the seen, and said, "Class this the new student of your batch, he had already passed the exams last year but he was on the reserve list," he then turned toward the new student, "Why don't you introduce yourself!" he suggested to which the new new kid nodded and turned toward the class.

"Hello my name is Sai and I graduated from the academy last year and was on a reserve list for a new team," he said while still had the fake smile plastered on his face.

"Why don't you take seat Sai while I announce this year's teams," Iruka said to which Sai nodded and sat with Sakura and Sasuke, and called Sakura ugly which got laughter from the whole class and a loud screech from Sakura, while he greeted Sasuke by calling him dickless which again got laughter from the class, an annoyed grunt from Sasuke and a screech from the pink haired howler again. Iruka let that happen for a few minutes since he himself was busy controlling his own laughter before he got class' attention and started announcing the teams at which Naruto tuned Iruka out until it was his turn.

"... Team 7 will be Sai, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. You team instructor will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said but he could continue he was interrupted by a very loud screech.

"TAKE THAT INO-PIG, TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAIL," the pink haired banshee screeched causing everyone in the class to cover their ears while both Kiba and his companion, Akamaru were whimpering because of the loud voice.

"Shut up Sakura, now team 8 will Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your Jounin instructor is Kurenai Yūhi. Team 9 is already active so it will not be formed. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, your Jounin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka finished.

"What about me Iruka sensei!" Naruto asked.

"You are chosen by Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin to be his apprentice," Iruka replied with a smile.

"Why is that dobe chosen by the Sannin not me, I'm an Uchiha, an elite, Jiraiya should be begging to me to teach him not that dobe," Sasuke shouted but he quickly shut up when he felt Naruto's KI on him.

"Listen here Uchiha and listen well, you will talk about my Godfather with respect otherwise I will pulverise you," Naruto growled, he had enough of the Uchiha.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Kiba questioned.

"What I mean Kiba, is that both Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin are my Godparents and I will not tolerate it if someone talk like that about them," Naruto said shocking the whole class except for Iruka since he already knew, everyone in the clasd knew that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but they certainly didn't knew that two of the Sannin were his Godparents.

Before anyone could even say anything, the door slide open and Jiraiya walked in and looked at Naruto, "Naruto meet me at training ground forty three in thirty minutes," and with that he puffed out of the class.

Naruto stood up and left the stunned class. Naruto reached his destination before even thirty minutes and saw that Jiraiya was already there waiting for him.

"Hey Ero-sennin," Naruto greeted.

"Damnit brat stop calling me that," Jiraiya said in an irritated tone before his face turned serious, "Well let's plan your training, we will train here everyday except for the weekends, on those days you will be doing joint training with other teams, I will help you master all the fighting styles that you got from the others and do some mission. We will both go on some C-rank and above while you will do D-rank mission with other teams. Understood," he said to which Naruto nodded.

"I understand that but I will not do any training excercise with team 7 otherwise I will really kill the Uchiha and his pink haired fangirl because I know he will do something that I will not tolerate and his banshee of a fangirl will just agree with the Uchiha on just everything no matter how wrong it is," Naruto said in a serious tone.

"That is acceptable but you will have to do any mission you are given by the Hokage with them," Jiraiya said in a tone that clearly did not leave any room for an argument.

"Now then let's get started, shall we," Jiraiya said and then went into his sensei mode and trained Naruto for five hours straight before they both went to the Namikaze Compound.

 ** _Namikaze_** ** _Compound_**

When Naruto and Jiraiya reached the compund they saw that Tsunade, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hiruzen and Anko were there talking among themselves.

"So Anko nee-chan, are you ready?" Naruto asked to which she nodded.

"Naruto why did you wanted us here?" Kakashi asked.

"I will tell you guys why but first let me explain this seal to all of you. This seal has four layers, first layer contains the influence seal that influences the victim's will, second contains the slave seal, third contains a small part of Orochimaru's soul, and fourth contains the foul chakra whose fuction is to taint the chakra of the victim," Naruto said shocking everyone but before anyone could continue Naruto again started, "I wanted you guys here because I will need you guys to destroy Orochimaru's soul when it comes out, I wanted Baa-chan here because after I remove the seal, nee-chan will suffer fatigue and a severe case of chakra exhaustion," they nodded and Naruto got to work.

Naruto took out a paper and ink and started drawing the counter seal. When it was completed Naruto put it on Anko's neck where the curse seal was and flared his chakra while going through some handseals and then touched the seal and yelled,

 **"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Cursed Seal Unseal"**

As soon as he said that the seal glowed for a moment before Anko started screaming in pain while a snake like creature started coming out of the seal and turned into Orochimaru. When Orochimaru's soul was out, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Hiruzen did not waste anytime and destroyed it, while Anko's screaming ceased and she slumped. When Naruto was done, he let out a breath before he removed the paper from her neck and everyone saw that the curse seal was no more before Tsunade started healing Anko.

"Alright it worked, I have completely removed the seal the only thing she needs now is rest and she have to make sure that she do not use any chakra for a month since the seal removal put a lot of strain on her chakra pathways," Naruto informed Hiruzen who was looking at the unconscious Anko.

"That can be manageable, I will tell when she wakes up, it is small price to pay in order to remove that cursed seal she got from my wayward student," the old man said.

"I think I will take Anko to her house so she can rest I will also inform Iruka to look after her and also about not using any chakra for a month," Kurenai said before she grabbed Anko and left via shunshin.

"So nii-san, how do you like your team!" Naruto asked

"If team you mean by an emo whose ego knows no bounds, a banshee who is nothing but a pathetic fangirl and a creepy guy, then no I'm not happy with my team," Kakashi said in a lazy tone but everyone could hear disappointment in it.

"Don't worry Kakashi, you haven't tested them yet so it might not be that bad," Hiruzen said assuringly.

"You know that this team will not work Hokage-sama since we saw that Sasuke don't give a damn about teamwork and comrades as long as he gets what he wants, Sakura only graduated because of her booksmarts so I don't think that she have any skills and we both know that Sai is one of Danzo's drone," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry nii-san, it will get better," Naruto said.

"I'm not all that sure about it but thanks, so who is your instructor!" Kakshi asked

"I'm chosen as an apprentice by Ero-sennin," Naruto said causing Kakashi to glare at Jiraiya for stealing Naruto as his student.

"If you turn him into a pervert, I will castrate you," Kurenai said in a very threatning voice, who just had arrived.

"Now now, no need to be like that Kurenai," Jiraiya said while sweating bullets.

"She is right Jiraiya if you do something like that then I will join her and I'm sure Anko and Yugao will be more than happy to join us as well," Tsunade said in a very sickly sweet tone causing Jiraiya to turn pale and run away from them to save his life which caused everyone present to laugh.

"Now look what you did to poor Jiraiya," Hiruzen said.

"What! We just told him the truth, if he ever try to corrupt Naruto, then I will carry out my threat, we already have Jiraiya, you and Kakashi as perverts we don't need Naruto to turn into one too," Tsunade said, causing the Hokage to grumble something about disrespectful students.

"Well I must go now since I've some business to attend to, and by the way thank you Naruto-kun for telling me the cheat code to defeat the evil that is paperwork," Hiruzen said and turned to leave but before he could open the door, Naruto said something which caused the old man to grumble something about disrespectful blonde brats.

"And by business you mean that you are going read that perverted book that nii-san always read and Ero-sennin write," Naruto said cheekily and chuckled when he heard the old man grumble before he left.

"I'm going as well, otherwise Shizune will get into her grumpy mode," Tsunade said before she left.

"I'm going as well since there is a road of life that I must cross," Kakashi said lazily and left.

After everyone left Kurenai went into the kitchen and started making dinner while Naruto left to his room to changed. After changing into normal clothes, Naruto came down and ate his dinner before both of them retired to the bed.

 ** _Next Day_**

 ** _Hokage office_**

Currently all the Jounin sensei were present in the Hokage's office, with a bunch of Hokage's shadow clones doing the paperwork, and were all waiting for Kakashi because he was running three hours late... again. Suddenly a puff was heard and they a very lazy looking Kakashi coming out of the smoke and much to every female's ire had a very annoying orange little book in his hands.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I'm late again because I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said earning groans from everyone present in the room.

"Alright, now that Kakashi have arrived, why don't all of you give me your reports regarding your teams," Hiruzen said while glaring at Kakashi, which the lazy man just shrugged off.

"Team 1, failed,"

"Team 2, failed,"

"Team 3, failed,"

"Team 4, failed,"

"Team 5, failed,"

"Team 6, failed,"

"Team 7, passed," Kakashi said earning gasps and surprised looks from everyone present in the office causing him to sweatdrop, he wasn't that bad, was he.

"Team 8, passed," Kurenai said.

"Team 10, passed," Asuma said.

"Alright everyone except for Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma are dismissed," Hiruzen said and all Jounin except for those three left, "Report."

"Team 7, for the lack of better word is pathetic," Kakashi said harshly surprising everyone by his tone and the description of his team, "the only member on the team who is remotely good is Sai, other than him both members are idiots. Sasuke Uchiha is an arrogant, egostatical brat, who want nothing but power by any means necessary, he is talented and good but nothing special, Sakura Haruna isn't even fit to be a ninja, she have no skills outside her booksmarts, she couldn't even dispell a simple Genjutsu. Sai is a creepy guy but he is most likely the strongest genin after Naruto ofcourse."

"For their genin test, I had conducted my bell test and Sasuke and Sakura didn't even had a clue on the meaning of the test, the only reason they passed is by a fluke, Sai was the one who quickly figured out the meaning but when he told his teammates about it, they scoffed him, Sasuke by saying that he don't need anyone's help because he is from the Uchiha clan and they are elites, while Sakura, well she was in her own fantasy that she and Sasuke will be in a team and then Sasuke will save her on missions. The only reason they all passed is because when I tied Sakura to the tree post and told both Sasuke and Sai to eat infront of her and went to hide inorder to watch what they will do now, I saw that Sai offered his food to Sakura while he included the Uchiha by saying that she needs to eat otherwise she will even more of a dead weight then she already was," Kakashi finished his report.

"Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame passed my test quite fantastically, the only problem from my team is Hinata's lack of confidence and Kiba's overconfidence, other than that my team is good," Kurenai said.

"Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chozi Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, passed my test rather easily. Shikamaru on my team is a genius but is rather lazy just like other members of his clan, Ino has a lot of potential but is a fangirl, but she is coming out of her fangirl tendencies after she saw what Sasuke did at the graduation exam and Choji while being the strongest on my team, doesn't like to fight that much," Asuma said.

"Alright you are all dismissed and Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke, while I may have assigned one of Danzo's drone to watch him, I will be even more confident if someone I have my trust in watch Sasuke and if he show any sign of betrayal, I want you to report me before you take action," Hiruzen said to Kakashi to which he nodded and left with the other two Jounin leaving the old man alone, who took out a little orange book, opened it and giggled perversely.

 ** _One and a half month later_**

It's been over a month since Naruto was taken as an apprentice by Jiraiya, during that time alot changed, Naruto was almost finished mastering his new fighting styles and was now on his way to mix all the fighting style he knew, like in Taijutsu he was going to mix the hummingbird style for it's speed and quick attacks, frog style for it's great defence, Hatake style for it's agility, fox style for it's unpredictability, which he leart from his mother, and Goken for it's power and same was for his Kenjutsu. In that time alot had happened as well, such as Naruto and Jiraiya went on may C-rank and higher missions, while Naruto took some D-rank missions with other teams but there was one thing that Naruto will never forget, it was when his parents time with him was up.

It was about three weeks ago when they informed Naruto that their chakra was almost used and were about to disappear.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto and the one's he consider as his family were inside his mindscape and were currently looking at his parents who had informed him that their time was up about an hour ago._

 _"There has to be something that I can do to keep you guys, I don't want you to leave me," Naruto said while tears were streaming down his face._

 _"There is nothing you can do Naruto, remember we are already dead and these bodies are nothing but the manifestation of our chakra and soul that I sealed inside of you," Minato said sadly, "and besides we will always be alive as long as we are in your heart," he said while placing his hand on Naruto's heart._

 _"And besides we have taught you everything we knew Naruto, so it is time for us to leave. But remember that no matter what happens we will always be proud of you my son," Minato said before he noticed that he was fading, "Well it is time for me to go, my chakra has run out, I will meet you on the other side Kushi-chan," he said to Kushina, "Always remember son that I will always love you," and with that the Fourth Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father faded while Naruto wept but his tears ceased when he was engulfed in a comforting hug from his mother._

 _"Always remember that your father loved you from all his heart just as I do," Kushina said with a smile before she turned to the others, who were watching the seen sadly, "I leave him in your care please keep him safe," she said to them._

 _"Don't worry Kushina, I will keep him safe afterall what kind of grandfather would I be if I can't even keep my grandson safe, so rest assure," Hiruzen said._

 _"As a big brother it is my duty to keep him safe," Kakashi said with a smile._

 _"As his Godparents, both me and the pervert here will keep him safe and make him strong in the process," Tsunade said, who had tears streaming down her face, while Jiraiya just nodded._

 _"Thank you everyone," Kushina said before she turned toward Jiraiya and glared at him causing the pervert to sweat alot, "Remember Jiraiya, if you turn him into a pervert then I will be waiting for you on the other side with my chara chains and Minato's Rasengan," to which Jiraiya nodded furiously._

 _She then turned toward her son, who was looking at her helplessly, helpless that he couldn't do anything to save his parents, she noticed that she was starting to fade, "Thank you for being my son Naruto-kun, and remember that I and your father will always love you and we will always be proud of you. Live your life to the fullest and enjoy it for me my son," she said with tears down her face before she turned toward Kurenai, "Keep my baby boy happy," she said before she got a mischievous look in her eyes that everyone usually saw in Naruto's eyes, "And Naruto-kun, Kurenai, give me lots granchildren alright," and with that she faded leaving a heavily blushing couple and a small group of chuckling people in her wake._

 ** _Flashback_** ** _end_**

Later that day Naruto wept and was comforted by Kurenai but three days later Naruto bounced back to his old self and trained with new determination.

Naruto was currently on his way toward the Hokage tower with team 8 after completing another D-rank mission. Ever since team selections Naruto had been going on D-rank missions with team 8, 10 and sometimes team 7, in which Sasuke would just always glare at him while Sakura fawn over Sasuke and Sai always gave him a fake smile. Naruto was brought out his musings when he heard Kurenai say that they have reached the tower.

 ** _Hokage Office_**

The old man was currently reading the new edition of Icha Icha while his clones were doing the paperwork, when he heard a knowck on his door, he quickly hide his book and cleared his throat before saying, "Come in," he said the door open and in walked his favourite blonde and team 8.

"Hey Jiji, we completed our mission," Naruto said while Hinata, Kiba, Shino and even Akamaru shook their heads seeing Naruto so casually converse with the village leader while Kurenai merely giggled, no matter how many times they see it they could never get used to it.

"I can see that my boy, so tell if you want another mission or you want to train today," the old kage asked.

"Well I was goin-," Naruto started but he was cutoff when a chunin barged throught the door huffing and puffing with a scroll in hands.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me for barging in like this but there is an important message from Kakashi Hatake," the chunin said before handing over the scroll to the old man and left.

The Hokage took the scroll and read it before, "WHAT!" he yelled.

"What's the matter Jiji, why did you yelled like that, is nii-san okay!" Naruto asked.

"Two days ago Kakashi and his team requested a C-rank mission which I gave them, it was an escort mission to the Wave country, but the client lied to us saying that it was a simple escort mission but it turned out more than that," Hiruzen started before he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and again started, "On the way they were attacked by the Demon Brothers, the B-rank missing nin from Kiri, Kakashi's team easily disposed them and Kakashi threatened the client to answer his question, the client said that the country was so poor that they couldn't afford the pay for B or A-rank mission since it was taken over by the tyrant, Gatō of the Gatō Shipping Production Company. When Kakashi said that they were going to cancel the mission the Uchiha disagreed," he said.

"Needless to say that the Uchiha wanted to prove himself as the best, and nii-san agreed to the Uchiha so that he don't have to put up with the Uchiha's pestering, but it turned out to be more than Sasuke could chew, am I correct!" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you are correct in your assumption, on the way they encountered, Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank missing nin from Kiri. They survived the encounter but Kakashi requested back-up because there could be more missing nin hired by Gatō," the old man said before he turned serious and looked at them, "Team 8 and Naruto-kun, you are going as the back up for team 7 and Kurenai you are going to be the in-charge of this mission along with Kakashi," he said to which they all nodded.

"Alright I want all of you to meet me at village gates in an hour," Kurenai said before she left along with Naruto.

 ** _Village Gates After One Hour_**

Every member of team eight was at the village gates waiting for Kurenai and Naruto to show up, it wasn't long before Naruto and Kurenai came.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's head out," Kurenai said.

"Hey Naruto, where is your stuff," Kiba said when he noticed the lack of bag with Naruto and Kurenai.

"Here in this storage scroll," Naruto replied while showing them the scroll before he went ahead with Kurenai with Team 8 in toe.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Mission And Proposals

**_Chapter 4: Wave Mission_** ** _And Proposals_**

It took about six hours for team 8 and Naruto to reach Wave while running, with few breaks between the travel. They now stood in front of a small house, which Kakashi told them about in his letter. Kurenai went upto the house and knocked on the door, after a few moments the door open and a very attractive female in her late twenties greeted them.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We are back-up team from Konoha," Kurenai informed her ina professional tone.

"We were expecting you guys but not this early, by the way my name is Tsunami," Tsunami said

"May we come in," Kurenai asked.

"Ah, where are my manners! Yes please come in," Tsunami said.

When they went inside, they saw that team and Kakashi were seating around a table, doing there own things.

"So Kakashi, what is the situation?" Kurenai asked making her presence known to team 7 and Kakashi, causing Kakashi to look up from his book and gave them eyesmile.

"So you guys are the back-up team," Kakashi said before he went on to explain what exactly happened up until now, he explained how his team took care of the demon brothers, how they were attacked by Zabuza, he then explained his fight with Zabuza.

"So let me get this straight, you let a bunch of wet behind the ear genin, take on a potential A-rank mission," Kurenai said, her voice was dangerously low, to which Kakashi stiffly nodded since he knew what was going to happen now, "You are very reckless Kakashi," she said with a sigh which in turn caused Kakashi to sigh in relief since he was expecting a huge tongue lashing.

"Well Hokage-sama told me that I will be the co-leader of this mission along with you," she informed Kakashi while handing him a scroll from the Hokage.

"Alright Kakashi in order force us to work tell me what have you taught your team!" Kurenai asked causing Kakashi to chuckle nervously.

"W-Well I have taught them teamwork," Kakashi said.

"And," Kurenai asked.

"And nothing," Kakashi said bluntly at which Naruto just shook his head at his surrogate brother's laziness while Kurenai looked like she would explode any moment, which was in a way correct.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that in over one month you haven't taught them anything beside teamwork and yet you let them continue mission just so that you don't have to hear the Uchiha moaning," Kurenai yelled before she rubbed her forehead and sighed while the emo scowled, "Well it can't be help, looks like we are going to train them in chakra control and other basics before we move on to next step," she said.

"You will not talk about me like that woman, I'm an Uchiha, an elite, you should be begging me for giving me some training," Sasuke said arrogantly while Kakashi and Naruto shook their head and silently prayed to God to let this poor fool's soul have some mercy.

"You'd do well to remember that I'm not one those idiots from civilian council who do nothing but feed your ego, if you ever talk to me like that again I will put you under a Genjutsu so strong that you will regret even being a male, understood," Kurenai growled while leaking a small amount of KI that was enough to make the Uchiha gulp and stiffly nod.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late so let's have some rest before we start training tomorrow," Kakashi said, trying to save his idiotic student from Kurenai's wrath, before he turned toward Naruto, "I want you to go with Tazuna-san and protect him while others train," to which Naruto nodded and all of them went to rest.

It was like this for them next two days with Kakashi and Kurenai training their teams while Naruto went to protect the bridge builder, Naruto even helped him by lending a couple of hundred clones for the building the bridge. Currently it was night-time and Naruto and the Konoha's teams were eating dinner while discussing their strategy among themselves, that was when Inari, a ten year old boy came, he was Tsunami's son and was kind of a brooder, not on Sasuke's level but close, everyone knew boy's story, that the guy he considered as his father was killed by Gatō infront of everyone in the country for just trying to stand against Gatō, and felt sorry for him.

"Why do you guys even try, Gatō will kill all of you just like everyone else before you," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Well whatever I'm not so weak that I would be killed by a pathetic piece of garbage, who hides behind others, and besides I'm not like you," Naruto said casually.

"Well I'm glad that I'm not like as well. What do you know of suffering, you are always smiling, laughing, I bet you are treated like somekind of celebrity in your village," Inari yelled causing Kakashi and Kurenai to get worried over what he just said since they both knew about Naruto's treatment before the announcement of his heritage to the village.

After hearing Naruto stood up from his place and went over where Inari was and knelt down to Inari's eye-level so that he could look into Inari's eyes, "You know kid, you should not think that just because you have suffered doesn't mean that haven't, there are people out there who have it even worse than you but they are still living, you are very lucky that you have your mother and grandfather with you. As for not suffering, well you have no idea just how much I have actually suffered, and besides we are ninja, we live everyday of our life knowing that it might be our last day. And let me give you the example that there are others that have suffered much worse than you," Naruto said before he pointed toward Kakashi, "Kakashi nii-san lost his father at a young age and both of his teammates during the last shinobi war, the emo over there," Naruto said while pointing over the brooding Sasuke, "He is the last of his clan, his whole clan was killed by a single person, his own older brother before he put Sasuke into a very strong genjutsu and made him watch how he killed his parents for over seventy two hours,"

"And as for me, well I think that I have suffered the most among all of us, I lost both of my parents on the day I was born, I had the most assanisation attempts on my life than most Kage had during their lifetime as ninja, I was hated by my own village, I was sometimes even beaten down to near death, well that was until I was six years old and after that the villagers hated me but stopped with beatings. I was hated until my heritage was announced to the village, so always remember to never let suffering bring you down and use that suffering to get stronger so that you can protect those who are close to you while also to prevent people from suffering the same kind of pain you felt," Naruto finished before he stood up ruffled Inari's hair, who now had tears in his eyes, Naruto then turned to walk outside of the house to get some fresh air.

He was about to reach for the door when Inari called, "I'm sorry... Naruto nii-san," he said causing Naruto to smile, before he waved the apology saying it was alright and went outside.

Naruto sat on the roof of the house while gazing at the stars, about twenty minutes later he felt presence behind him, he turned around only see that both Kakashi and Kurenai were looking at him worriedly.

"Naru-kun are you alright!" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, besides he is just ten years old so he didn't know what he was talking about," Naruto said with a small smile causing both Kakashi and Kurenai to smile as well.

"You are too forgiving for your own good," Kakashi said.

"If we don't know how to forgive other people then how can we expect to create peace, and a better world," Naruto said while looking at the stars. The three of them set in complete silence.

"So what were you thinking about Naru-kun!" Kurenai asked after sometime.

"I was thinking about Zabuza and that fake hunter nin," Naruto replied.

"What about them?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was thinking of a way to make them join us and maybe Konoha as well," Naruto said getting surprised look from the two Jounin.

"Why do you want to do that?" Kakashi asked, he was genuinely confused now as was Kurenai.

"Well I have read the bingo book multiple times and I have read about Zabuza, it said that he is wanted in Kiri because of his assassination attempt on the Fourth Mizukage's life when the Mizukage started killing the people with any kind bloodline. So that means that Zabuza is a good man but he do this kind of work because he don't have much of a choice in the matter since no one other than man like Gatō hire him for jobs. I've a few ideas on how I can convince him to join us but I have to find him first before he attacks at the bridge," Naruto said.

"I think you are correct and besides he is too strong to have him as an enemy, it will be rather safe to have him our ally than as enemy," Kakashi agreed.

"Yes I agree with you both but how are you going to find him Naru-kun!" Kurenai asked.

"Oh don't worry about that Kure-chan," Naruto said.

"Huh, what do you mean by that!" she asked to which Naruto grinned at her.

"Before you both came, I sent some of my shadow clones to search for anyone with high amount of chakra and since I have perfect control over my chakra, I can easily conceal my presence from anyone and same applies for my clones and I'm confident that my clones will find Zabuza by tomorrow morning," Naruto said.

"Well you did great, now let's get some sleep it's getting rather late," Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah, before you go nii-san and Kure-chan, I wanted to ask if you'd both want to go with me to meet Zabuza tomorrow," Natuto asked to which Kakashi nodded and went, while both Naruto and Kurenai stayed for a while talking to each other before they both went to sleep as well.

Next day Naruto woke up before anyone else in the house and went deeper into the woods inorder to get some training done. After two hours Naruto came back from his training to saw that everyone was up and were currently having breakfast. It was Kurenai who noticed him first.

"Where were you Naru-kun?" Kurenai said before she clapped her hand over her mouth hoping that no one heard her but sadly that was not the case as everyone raised their eyebrow that didn't knew about them but shrugged their shoulders.

"I was training in the woods," Naruto replied before he went to get change and then have some breakfast. After eating breakfast, Naruto called Kurenai and Kakashi over outside and away from the house.

"So what did you wanted to talk about that you took us here!" Kakashi asked.

"Well I or rather my clones found where Zabuza currently is," Naruto said

"Where is he?" Kurenai asked.

"About three miles from here to south, he is in a small hut and there are two bandits posted there to watch over him while he heals," Naruto said.

"So what are we waiting for let's get going," Kakashi said, he was uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

"Sure let's go," Naruto said before he lead them toward the place where Zabuza was currently staying at. It took them about twenty minutes of constant running, when they reached Zabuza's small cottage, Naruto spoke, "I sense one high Chunin to low Jounin chakra level and one high Jounin chakra level in there."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai nodded before they noticed that there were indeed two bandits posted as guards, both of them quickly took care of those two bandits before they went inside.

Once they were inside they noticed that Zabuza was lying on a makeshift bed while there was boy with feminine facial features tending to Zabuza, the three of guessed that he might be the fake hunter nin. Zabuza and the boy also noticed Naruto and the other two and tensed, Zabuza was cursing his luck, he barely survived his encounter with Kakashi of the Sharingan but there was no way he could survive against both Kakashi and Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress .

"Well, well what do we have here, Kakashi of the Sharingan, come to finish what we started and he even called the Genjutsu Mistress," Zabuza said while the boy beside him took defensive stance.

"No he is not here for that but we are here to make an offer with you," Naruto said.

"And who are you brat!" Zabuza asked.

"That I will tell you later on but first tell me do you want to hear what we have to offer to you!" Naruto asked.

"Alright let's hear it," Zabuza said, he was annoyed that he can't even fight at his full power if the other party chose to attack so he had no choice but to listen to Naruto.

"How would you feel if we give you a place to live, income to feed yourself and your friend here and also get some decent job rather than doing these," Naruto said.

"What do you mean!" Zabuza asked since this offer was too tempting to be ignored.

"What I mean is that we can get you to be a part of Konoha's shinobi, and you will not have to be on the run anymore and will get proper pay for the jobs you will take and that same offer goes to your friend as well, and beside do you really think that a guy like Gatō will pay to you and that is if you somehow survive against us," Naruto said.

"Your offer is too tempting to be ignored but do you think that your Hokage will agree to this," Zabuza asked.

"Don't worry he will agree, he knows that you are not a bad guy but it is circumstances that made you do this kind work," Naruto said while this was happening the boy with Zabuza was completely silent.

Zabuza thought about the offer for few minutes before hs looked toward the boy beside him, contrary to popular belief Zabuza was indeed a good man, he always thought of the boy as his brother but he never admitted it to anyone else. If he took this then he could give the boy a good life, some friends and a chance to be happy and not the life of rogue ninja who is always on the run.

"Fine I will take you on your offer, but I'm only doing this because of Haku here," Zabuza said while the boy, now named Haku, looked at Zabuza in surprise.

"Tell me how long will it take you to be fully healed!" Naruto asked.

"He will be healed in two days," Haku said , when everyone looked at him in confusion, he added, "I'm a healer too, so I would know since I'm the one who is healing Zabuza-sama," he added.

"Good then in three days, I want you to bring Gatō at the bridge along with his army of bandits, together we will take him down," Naruto said while looking at Zabuza.

"Fine I will do that," Zabuza said.

"And Zabuza, if you even think of betraying us then I will personally destroy you and everything you hold dear," Naruto growled and released huge amount of KI and chakra which caused Haku to fell on his knees while Zabuza sweated a lot, hell even Kakashi and Kurenai were sweating a little and it wasn't even released on them, Zabuza had never felt this much amount of KI and chakra since his confrontation with the Yellow Flash and Red Death of Konoha. Naruto was about to leave when Zabuza called him.

"Wait kid, atleast tell me your name," Zabuza said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto said shocking Zabuza since he hadn't heard the Uzumaki and Namikaze in a long time, not since both the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death died.

"Are you by any chance related to the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki and the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze!" Zabuza asked.

"Yes they both were my parents," Naruto said and left while Zabuza had only one thought running through his mind, he will never betray the son of those two monsters.

"So what do you think Zabuza-sama, will he keep his end of bargain!" Haku asked

"He will, just by talking with him you can tell that he is the type of guy who never go back on his words, and besides we didn't have much of a choice. I am not foolish enough to think that I would survive a confrontation against Kakashi of the Sharingan and Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, and that boy is not your normal genin, I can tell you he is strong, very strong," Zabuza said.

"And about Gatō, do you think that he will betray us like that boy told us!" Haku asked.

"I don't know for certain but I think yeah he will, so it would be in our best interset to take the boy's offer and it will make our much easier than this and you won't have to be on the run with me," Zabuza replied.

 ** _With_** ** _Naruto_**

Naruto and the two Jounin came back and were talking among themselves, while team 8 minus Kurenai were gaurding the bridge builder while team 7 minus Kakashi were training outside the house.

"So do you think, was he honest with his words or will he betray us!" Kakashi said.

"He will keep his side of bargain and work with us," Naruto said with no amount of doubt in his voice.

"How can you be so certain?" Kurenai said.

"From what I can tell Zabuza may be a missing nin but he is the kind of a man who always keep his words and besides he is not stupid, he knows that he can't survive his confrontation against both of you and I am kind of a wild card to him so he don't have much of a choice in the matter and I even made certain that he don't even get the idea of betraying us, so we don't have worry about it," Naruto said while Kakashi and Kurenai looked at Naruto blinking, Naruto had planned all of this from the start, they thought, astonished by Naruto's strategic mind.

"I see you have planned this all along but the question is since how long were you planning this," Kakashi asked.

"I have been planning about letting him join Konoha since I first read his instruction in the bingo book but this mission just gave me a perfect opportunity, I planned all this after you told us what happened at the start of the mission," Naruto said, this again surprised both Jounin.

"So in three days it will be all over, I think we will be ready for it by then," Kakshi said with eyesmile.

"Yes we will be ready but the real question will the other genin be ready by then!" Naruto exclaimed seriously.

"Huh! What do mean Naru-kun?" Kurenai asked while looking at him confusedly and same expresion was on Kakashi face but you can't tell with his mask covering his face.

"What I mean is that will they be ready for their first kill, in academy they don't really teach us how to deal with our first kill and I don't want them to froze in the middle of the battlefield just because of their first kill otherwise they will be killed especially Hinata and Sakura because one is gentle and while the other have no skills, and besides not all of them were trained like me," Naruto said.

"Hmm I think you are right that will lead to some problems," Kakashi said while scratching his chin.

"Me, you nii-san, you Kure-chan, Zabuza and his apprentice will be able to deal with them while we let the other genin protect the client but I don't think that Sasuke will follow the order, he will try to jump in between the chaos because his pride to prove himself the best will not settle down with it," Naruto said since he knew just how Sasuke was and knew that this was a serious problem.

"Hmm, I will try to get him follow the order and if he don't follow it then I can simply knock him out," Kakashi said getting sweatdrop from both Kurenai and Naruto, they couldn't believe his method of dealing with his genin.

"Also I want you both to train your genin hard in these next two days while I will go with Tazuna-san to the bridge and act as his protection guard," Naruto getting nods from both Kakashi and Kurenai. And just like Naruto's planning two days went with Kakashi and Kurenai training their teams harder than normal while Naruto went with Tazuna to the bridge.

It was finally the day for confrontation at the bridge, everyone was getting ready for the confrontation, Kakashi, Naruto and Kurenai had all agreed that it would be for the best if the other genin were kept in the dark as it could cause some problems just in case someone was spying on them.

After everyone was ready, they all went to the bridge but not before Naruto made some clones for the protection of Tsunami and Inari and it turned out that he was correct in assuming that there might be some of Gatō's men who will try to take someone hostage as when they left, two of Gatō's men came and tried to take Tsunami as a hostage but were quickly disposed off by Naruto's clones. When they reached the bridge every single one of them immediately went onto their respective duties. It wasn't long before mist covered the whole bridge and everyone tensed.

Naruto quickly cleared the mist with a wind jutsu only to see that Zabuza and Haku had arrived along with Gatō and about two hundered bandits.

"So where are those all other ninja that you told me about Zabuza since I only see one man, a woman and a bunch of brats," Gatō asked. Zabuza said nothing instead he and Haku started walking toward Naruto's group, seeing this all the Konoha ninja tensed except for Kakashi Kurenai and Naruto, "Hey I asked you a question Zabuza," Gatō said but Zabuza again ignored him.

"I brought him and his bandits just like you asked, now what!" Zabuza told Naruto.

"Thank you Zabuza, as for now well it is simple, we take out every single one of them," Naruto informed causing Zabuza to smirk under his mask and all the genin to grow confused.

"Now you are talking, I like you already," Zabuza said with mirth in his tone.

"Kakashi-sensei what is going on, what are both Naruto and Zabuza talking about?" Sakura asked and she was not the only one who was wondering about this, everyone even Tazuna and Gatō were confused about just what the hell was going on.

"Oh it's simple Sakura, three days ago me, Naruto and Kurenai went to Zabuza, Naruto offered him to be a ninja of Konoha once this was over but the only condition is that he have to bring Gatō and his bandits with him so that we can take care of him once and for all," Kakashi replied while cracking his neck and knuckels, Naruto doing the same before both of them applied a small amount of chakra to the storage seal on their hands and took out their swords.

"So you chose to betray me, eh Zabuza. Well no matter I was planning on killing you anyway so it doesn't matter anymore," Gatō said, before he turned toward his men, "Everyone kill all of them, except for those girls, you guys can have fun with them but leave that red eyed one for me, she look like she will be really good," he said while eyeing Kurenai, getting cheers from the men behind him while Kurenai and Kakashi shook their heads since Gatō just did the most dumbest thing in front of Naruto and that was looking at Kurenai and other girls the wrong way.

As soon as those words left Gatō's mouth the temperature on the bridge suddenly dropped significantly, everyone turned to look at Naruto and saw that his eyes were shadowed by his hair while he was releasing a tremendous amount of KI and chakra and his gripped his sword tightly, "Everyone, leave these guys to me, I will fight them alone and do not get in my way right now," Naruto growled, Sasuke was about to protest but a look from Kakashi stopped him.

Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed from the bandits sight before they all heard a scream, they all looked toward their left and saw that Naruto had just killed one of their member before he disappeared in a burst of speed again and this time another scream followed, this went on for several minutes, some lost their head, some lost their hands, some lost their legs, while some were stabbed in the heart, the last thing everyone of them saw were icy cold eyes looking at them before they left the world of the living.

Gatō was horrified, in less than twenty minutes his army of two hundred was reduced to nothing but a bloody mess by one kid, no one monster, before Naruto appeared right in front of him with his sword raised over his head, "Wait don't kill me please, I will give you anything, just tell me, what do you want money, power, women just name it," he said in a terrified voice.

"I want your life for suffering you have caused in Wave, for raping several women, for murdering innocent people and for robbing from hard-working people, now DIE," Naruto yelled before he beheaded Gatō and turned toward where Konoha group was and walked upto them. Everyone single person on the bridge watched in awe as Naruto slaughtered an army of two hundred men and everyone was disturbed by the sight in front of them as it was not often you see a thirteen years old boy kill an army so mercilessly, hell even Zabuza was disturbed and he had killed way more people then Naruto had but this was completely different, this was all done by a thirteen year old, while the Konoha genin, Haku and Tazuna emptied their stomach seeing the horrifying sight right before them.

Kakashi and Kurenai both quickly went upto Naruto while looking at him with concern in their eyes, "Naru-kun are you okay!" it was Kurenai who first spoke.

"Yeah I'm alright, don't worry," Naruto said emotionlessly while he walked past them, causing them to grow even more worried since he never talked without emotions ever before.

Naruto reached where other genin and Tazuna were and stood there for a few moments before he turned around inorder to leave.

"How can you kill so many people and walk away like that, don't you feel any remorse for killing them, they were all human for god's sake," Sakura yelled causing Naruto to turn around and look at her with icy cold blue eyes making her flinch.

"If I had not killed them then they would have hurt more people than they already did, would have raped more women, orphaned more child and knowing this you still ask me how can I kill them, and as for remorse, I don't feel any since they deserved it but it does not mean that I liked it no far from it, I have never liked killing, I saw every single one of their faces before I ended their lives and their face will always haunt me but I take solace in thinking that I saved so many lives just by killing these scumbags," Naruto said coldly before he walked past them.

"That was uncalled for Sakura, you were the smartest Kunoichi of your class so use brain for once and see what I'm seeing in Naruto right now," Kakashi said, seeing her confused face he sighed, "look Sakura, he hurting right now and your words didn't help the matter either. He is the most kind hearted person you will ever meet and he do not like killing but he understand that it comes with our job, we were already planning on killing them but after what Gatō said he got angry, there are not many things he hate but those that he hate are rapist, traitor, people who like ending others life and judgemental people, and with those people cheering didn't help either," he said and walked away from them.

All of them processed what was told to them, and understood that it was part of their job and if Naruto hadn't done what he did would have caused problems for other innocent people.

It took one whole day for Naruto to cope with all the killing he did the day before and after that he went back to his old self again, and one more week before the bridge was completed, during that time team 7 and team 8 protected the bridge builder with Naruto landing some clones to help him build the bridge, while Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai went to Gatō's base with Zabuza and raided it, they took all the money, company documents, documents for all the buildings and lands he owned weapons and some rare metals from the base before they destroyed it and went back.

Currently we find all Konoha ninja along with Zabuza and Haku standing at edge of the Wave Country and whole village had came to see them off. Tazuna walked upto the group of ninja, "Thank you for what you did for our country, we will always be grateful to you guys," he said.

"It was nothing we did it to help you guys," Naruto said with a smile before he took out two scrolls, "One of these two scrolls contains some money that we took from Gatō's base and the other one contains papers for some of the buildings and lands he owned, I want you guys to have them and rebuild Wave and I also want you to open an educational facility around here inorder to teach children properly, and once you guys are done with the rebuilding, I'm sure it will become a great tourist spot once again," he said before he handed the scrolls to the old bridge builder.

"Thank you again, you don't know just how much it mean to us," Tazuna said again thanking them.

Naruto merely smiled at him before he went upto Inari, who looked like he was about to cry but was controlling his tears back, "It's okay to cry Inari," Naruto said with a smile as tears began falling down Inari's face while Naruto ruffled his hair, before he took out a scroll, "This scroll contains the notes on how to unlock your chakra, some chakra control excercises, some small jutsu and a guide on how to throw kunai and shuriken, I made it personally for you, grow stronger, protect everyone close to you and help all the people you can in wave, okay," Naruto said to which Inari happily nodded. While this was happening everyone was watching the seen with small smile on their faces seeing how good Naruto was with kids, this thought caused Kurenai to blush as she thought of her and Naruto's children, which went unnoticed by everyone, well everyone except for Kakashi who grinned under his mask, oh the blackmail material he now had, he laughed evilly inside his head causing Kurenai to feel shivers run down her spine for some reason, he was going to have so much fun teasing Kurenai, finally it was time for payback for burning his precious Icha Icha books.

"Well we must be on our way now," Kakashi said while his face was still burried in his book much every single female's ire.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said

"Come back and visit us again Naruto nii-san," Inari said before Naruto's group left.

"What should we name the bridge!" asked one the villager.

"Well obviously The Great Tazuna Bidge," Tazuna yelled while thrusting his fist in the air causing everyone present to groan in irritation.

"How about The Great Naruto bridge," Inari said, everyone looked at him, "What! He was the main reason that our country is safe now, so it will be a way of showing our appreciation to him for saving everyone," he said.

"I think it is a great name," one of the villagers said.

"Then, The Great Naruto bridge it is," Tazuna said getting a loud cheers from everyone.

 ** _With Naruto_**

Naruto, the other Konoha nin, Zabuza and Haku were currently pacing toward Konoha from Wave, with Naruto at the front, while others were behind him. Kurenai and Kakashi caught up with Naruto and started talking to each other.

"That was a nice thing you did by giving them that money Naru-kun," Kurenai said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Well it was the right thing to do at the moment Kure-chan, they were in need of money, you saw the condition wave was in, I would've felt bad if I hadn't help them and besides seeing the happiness on their faces was worth it," Naruto said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself little brother," Kakashi said while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Yes and I agree with that Naru-kun and I'm proud you for what you did for Inari as well," Kurenai said.

"I wanted him to get stronger so that he can protect his precious people just like I will protect you," Naruto said while Kurenai had a small blush on her face as well as a small smile.

After some hours they all reached Konoha with Sakura, Hinata and Shino weasing, Sasuke, Kiba and Sai to breath heavily while others were breathing normally. When they reached the village gates they checked-in while the Chunin gaurds were terrified at the presence of Zabuza Momochi, after some assurances that Zabuza was not going to hurt them, they left for the Hokage tower.

 ** _Hokage_** ** _Tower_**

The old Hokage was reading his smut while giggling perversely and wiping the small amount of blood from his nose, while his clones were working on the paperwork all the while mumbling something about being lazy ass, when he heard the knock, he quickly went to hide his book, straightened his robes and said, "Come in".

After the door open he saw that Naruto, Kakashi, team 7, Kurenai team 8 and much to his shock Zabuza Momochi, the same man he sent a back-up team to deal with but a look from Naruto told him that all will be explained and an unknown shinobi entered his office.

"Mission accomplished Jiji," Naruto said cheerfully while Zabuza and Haku were surprised the way Naruto greeted their Hokage.

"I can see that Naruto-kun, but what I want to know is why are Zabuza and an unknown shinobi in my office," the old man asked in a tone that left no room for an argument at the moment.

"Jiji there is a reason behind that," Naruto said before he proceeded to explain what had transpired in the wave before the old man looked at Zabuza and Haku.

"Zabuza you will be taken to the TI department for questioning and you will be on probation for one month before you join our shinobi forces after that you will given the rank of a Jounin and will take on regular missions," the old man said before he turned toward Haku, who was shifting nervously before the old man's piercing gaze and since he had heard about the famous Professor, he was quite scared as well, the old man noticed Haku's nervousness and smiled at him inorder to ease him, "Haku, Naruto-kun informed me that you are from Yuki clan and you have the Ice Release, am I correct!" the old man asked to which Haku nodded.

"Well Haku you will be able to join our shinobi rank and since you weren't a ninja from any other village, you will not have to go to the TI department but you will be on probation as well and you will be given the rank of a Chunin after you pass a small test ofcourse," the old man said.

"Alright everyone is dismissed," he said. Everyone left to their homes, while the old man organised a place for Haku and Zabuza.

 ** _Namikaze_** ** _Compound_**

Naruro and Kurenai reached their home and went to their room, as soon as they reached their room, Kurenai pulled Naruto in a wet and passionate kiss which lasted for few minutes with them invading each other's mouth by their tongue. When they separated, Kurenai hugged Naruto for all he was worth causing Naruto to get worried because ever since the massacre that Naruto caused on the bridge during the mission, Kurenai had been strangely, when he asked Kurenai about it, she said she would tell him when they reach home, and when he asked Kakashi about this, he just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he don't know and went back to reading his book.

"Kure-chan, what's wrong you have been behaving strangely ever since the mission!" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I was worried Naru-kun when took on every one of those men on the bridge all by yourself," Kurenai said softly.

Naruto just smiled softly at her and moved her face so that she could look at him, "I'm fine Kure-chan, you know the full extent of my strength and they weren't even able to lay a finger on me and besides with what Gatō talked about you and those men looking at you like that made me angry and I couldn't have let them get away with it," he said.

"I know Naru-kun, but if something were to happen to you I don't what I would have do, I love you too much and I don't think that I can live without you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'll be careful from now okay," Naruto said, "Kure-chan, will you go on a date with me!" he asked to which she nodded, "Great then meet me at 7 downstairs alright," he said.

"Okay Naru-kun," she said and with that Naruto left the room for his training.

 ** _At 7 In The_** ** _Evening_**

It was time for Naruto's date with Kurenai, he was downstairs in the living room waiting for Kurenai to come down from their room. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, white pants, a pair of boots and finally his coat that Kurenai gave him as his gift for graduating from the academy, his hair were still spiky, for his date.

Few minutes later Kurenai came down and what Naruto saw made his jaw drop and a blush crept on his cheeks, he saw his angel wearing a red strapless dress that reached all the down to her ankles that complemented her beautiful red eyes, a pair of red heals, her hair was done in an elegant bun and she had a small amount of make-up done, when she saw him staring at her she developed a small blush as she too looked at him and once again blushed at how handsome he was looking.

"Wow! You look so beautiful Kure-chan not that you don't look beautiful everyday but right now you look just like an angel," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naru-kun and you look quite handsome yourself," Krenai said.

"Thanks Kure-chan, shall we go then," Naruto said as held his hand out for her, when she took his hand, he shunshin'd both of them over the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage monument, where there was a blanket on the floor, a picnic basket on it and some candels.

They sat down and ate their food while having a small conversation, after the food was finished and they were resting Naruto pointed toward the village's direction showing Kurenai an amazing view, "Look Kure-chan," he said.

Kurenai looked where Naruto pointed and gasped, she had never seen something so amazing in her life, the whole village had lights on and looked very beautiful, "It looks amazing," she said before both of them stood up and walked over to the edge to get a better view.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke, "Kure-chan you know that I love you more than anything right!" he said

"Yes Naru-kun and I love you more than anything as well," she said with a loving smile on her face.

"You know that I'd do anything for you right!" he asked.

"Ofcourse Naru-kun and I'd do anything for you as well," she said while wondering where this was coming from.

"Then I've to ask you something," Naruto said before he took out a small box from his pants and got on one knee before he opened a box to show a beautiful ring and asked, "Kurenai Yūhi will do me the honor of becoming my wife!"

At the proposal Kurenai just stood there while looking at the ring and then at Naruto, she had a hand on her mouth while tears of joy were streaming down her face, before she noticed that he was still waiting for her answer while a nervous smile appeared on his face, "Yes yes and yes Naru-kun! Ofcourse I will marry you and become your wife," she said with a big smile on her face which Naruto returned and slipped the ring on her finger. The ring was made of platinum while it had a small and very rare stone on it, she also noticed that the stone contained a small amount of Naruto's chakra and has small engraving of a sealing array on it.

Suddenly Naruto hugged her to him tightly, "You just made me the happiest man in the whole world Kure-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear before he kissed her passionately before he pulled away.

"This is a very special ring Kure-chan, it can only be taken off by you and no one else, I'm sure you have noticed that it has some of my chakra along with small engravings," he said to which she nodded, "Well the engraving is the sealing array of my **Hiraishin** jutsu, whenever you are in trouble just channel a small amount of chakra in the ring and my chakra in the stone will act as a tracker and which will tell me where you are and I'll be there in a flash," he explained to which he got a loving kiss from his new fiancè. After she ended the kiss they both smiled at each other before they went home.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams(Part-1)

**_Chapter 5: Chunin Exams(Part-1)_**

It has been three months since the Wave mission, ever since then Naruto has training with his Godfather in combining all of his fightung styles and so far he has succeeded in combining all of his taijutsu styles.

In those three months he has also went on various missions with his Godfather and other teams but the most memorable missions were; the one which he had to do in the hidden Waterfall village, where he met the jinchurikki of Chomei, the seven tails and the other was in the land of snow, which is now known as the land of spring, during this mission he had to escort the princess of land of snow, where he fought her uncle and defeated him.

Right now we found Naruto in the training ground of his compound, with about a thousand clones working on his kenjutsu style while he was training with his sharingan. One day when he was training, Naruto found out that he could use the sharingan, mangeykyō sharingan, rinnegan and rinne-sharingan separately and ever since then he had been training his eyes separately while also working on his other abilities.

He was training when he sensed the chakra of his perverted Godfather entering the training ground. He deactivated his sharingan and looked at his pervert of a sensei and saw that he had a form in his hands.

"You are late Ero-sennin."

At this Jiraiya just sighed no matter how much told Naruto to stop calling him that, he just wouldn't listen. "Well brat I'm late because I have nominated you in the chunin exams, now take this form and fill it and be sure to present at the academy in a week."

Naruto took the form and filled it before he went out to meet some of his friends.

While Naruto was walking around the village, he noticed that a square box was following him, and he instantly knew who it was, "Rocks are not of square shape, Konohamaru."

Suddenly the square rock exploded and coughing could be heard, "Damn too much gun powder," said a child. When the smoke cleared three childern could be seen, "Hey nii-chan."

"Hello Konohamaru."

"Nii-chan will you play ninja with us!" the chibi asked, Naruto was about to reply when he heard an annoying voice.

"A ninja playing ninja, how dumb is that." Sakura said at this the three chibi instantly got angry.

"Who asked you flat-chest!" Konohamoru yelled, Naruto instantly laughed at that but stopped when he saw a dark malicious aura surrounding her.

"Uh Konohamoru."

"Yes nii-chan?"

"I think you should run." Naruto replied while pointing toward Sakura. He looked in the direction in which Naruto was pointing and gulped. Seeing her like this, the three chibi had only one thought running through their minds, 'Oh shit', and ran for their lives with a screeching howler monkey hot on their tails.

Naruto just laughed as he watched Sakura chase Konohamaru. Obviously Sakura being a fan girl had a diet going on to keep her figure so she barely could keep up with an 8 year old.

Konohamaru and his friends were still running, when they made a sharp turn and Konohamaru crashed into another shinobi that was around the corner.

"Damn it brat that hurt." the shinobi said and picked up Konohamaru by the collar getting ready to apply some punishment. Naruto heard the commotion and went to investigate.

He arrived and saw two strange shinobi with sand forehead protector. The one holding Konohamaru wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also a bundle in his back with white bandages surrounding it completely.

The other was a Kunoichi whose outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck

"Leave the kid alone Kankuro." the kunoichi in the back said.

"I've got to teach him some respect Temari." Kankuro replied the female shinobi.

"Fine, fine but if you get in trouble I'm not helping." Temari replied and Kankuro nodded getting ready to smash his fist into Konohamaru. Sakura just watched scared of them until Naruto arrived at the scene.

"Hey clown, put Konohamaru down." Naruto said.

"Who are you calling clown?" Kankuro asked.

"You. You are wearing a full body cat suit with makeup." Naruto replied.

"It's not makeup, it's was paint." Kankuro said getting pissed off.

"Whatever you say, just put the kid down." Naruto said getting ready to spring into action if need be.

"I'm teaching him some manners." Kankuro said as he made a fist and prepared to punch Konohamaru. Naruto vanished in an instant. To any untrained eyes he was just a blur.

One second later Naruto had Temari with a kunai at her throat and Kankuro with his sword at his throat.

"Now, how about you put him down… gently." Naruto said in a cold voice and a small blood drop fell from Kankuro's neck. Kankuro and Temari were sweating, they didn't see him move, he was just a blur.

Inside Naruto, Shukaku, who was sleeping up until now woke up when he sensed a familiar chakra, ' ** _This chakra..._** ' he then informed Naruto about this, " **Naruto, I'm sensing the chakra of my previous host on that tree.** " to which Naruto nodded and looked at the nearby tree.

"Besides your team mate doesn't seem very happy." Naruto said pointing towards a nearby tree. Suddenly from behind the tree appeared another sand shinobi. He was a little shorter than the average male of his age. He had fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair which was sometimes depicted as red. He had green eyes and no distinctive pupils, or eyebrows either. He had two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he also had tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. Secondly, he had the kanji for "love" carved on the left side of his forehead.

"G-G-Gaara." Kankuro said in a dry voice clearly fearing the shinobi now identified as Gaara. He made a sand shunshin towards his team just as Naruto retracted kunai and sword and regrouped with Sakura, Sasuke, who had appeared the moment Gaara came down from the tree and the now released Konohamaru.

 _He_ _managed to get behind Temari and Kankuro…_ _he is_ _good'_ Gaara thought. "Stop this or I'll kill you." Gaara said and Kankuro took a step back.

"I w-w-was just t-t-teaching them a l-l-lesson." Kankuro shakily said.

"Shut up, you are a disgrace to our village." Gaara said in his usual cold tone, he then looked at Naruto like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Mother says you are strong, she says to stay away from you, I'll prove my existence by killing you." Gaara said unleashing KI as the sand was starting to leave his gourd and dance around him. Poor Sakura and the kids were on the ground barely managing to breath from the amount of killer intent, while Sasuke was sweating bullets.

When Gaara refered Shukakau as his mother all of the tailed beasts and Naruto looked at him for a moment before they burst out laughing causing the giant tanuki to grumble before Naruto simply applied his own that overwhelmed Gaara's KI to the point that his team took a step back.

" **Naruto, Gaara is acting like a maniac because the seal that was applied on him is a faulty seal which was also affecting me. When father came to talk to me, it was his peaceful aura and chakra that calmed me down but when I informed him about the seal he said that he didn't have enough chakra to fix Gaara's seal and create our clones while also giving you his chakra, so he said that it will be your duty to fix his seal and cure him.** " Shukaku informed Naruto.

"Don't worry Shukaku, I will help him." He then again turned his attention back to the sand trio.

"I'm guessing you guys are here for the chunin exams."

"Yes we are." the red-head jinchurikki said.

"Alright then but please control your clown over there because he was about to start an international incident by attacking the Hokage's grandson." Naruto said causing both Temari and Kakuro to gulp, they were about to leave when Sasuke talked in his usual high and mighty tone.

"Hey you," he called Gaara, when the red-head looked at the emo brooder, he asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Gaara. What is yours?" Gaara asked

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"I'm not asking your name weakling, I was asking his." Gaara said pointing toward Naruto causing Sasuke to seethe internally.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I hope to meet you in the Chunin exams there is something that I want to talk to you about." Naruto said before he left with the three children. Gaara and his team stood there for sometime watching Naruto leave before they left as well, leaving a brooder with his howler monkey.

 ** _With Naruto_**

After he left, Naruto told Konohamaru and his friends to go home while stating that he has some business to attend to. He quickly went to the Hokage tower in order to inform him of what just tranpired.

Naruto knocked on the door of the Hokage office, he waited for a few seconds before he opened the door to see his jiji working on some paperwork with his clones.

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to see who it was and when he saw that it was Naruto a smile quickly appeared on his elderly face.

"Hello Naruto-kun! What can I do for you?" the old man asked.

"Hello Jiji! I wanted to talk to you about something in private." the blonde jinchurikki replied. The old Hokage got the message and quickly sent his ANBU, that were hiding in the corner, outside and applied the privacy seals.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about!" the old man asked

"I wanted to tell you that something is up with the Suna, they sent an unstable jinchurikki to the Chunin exams."

"How do you know about that Naruto-kun?"

"Well Shukaku informed me about it, as Gaara was his previous host, he also told me that the seal that was holding him back was a faulty seal, which was not only affecting Gaara but was also affecting Shukaku."

The old man took in all the information and ran through all the situations that could happen, he then looked at Naruto before nodding to himself, "Well Naruto-kun I have a mission for you, it is an S-rank mission. Are you up for it!"

While Naruto was initially surprised when he heard that the old man was giving him a mission of such high calliber that still didn't stop him from asking about it. "What is the mission?"

"I want you to find out all you can about what Suna is upto in the chunin exams, while also fixing this Gaara's seal because I think that he has suffered long enough. Can you do it?"

"Sure I accept the mission."

"Good then and Naruto-kun, I don't need to tell you that none of this should be discussed outside of this room." the old man said sternly.

"Yes, I promise that none of this will be discussed outside of this room." Naruto said.

"Good then you can go now if you want or you can help me in the paperwork." to which Naruto simply nodded and helped the oldman for about two hours before he went home.

 ** _A week later_**

A week quickly went by in Naruto's opinion, Naruto had already warned Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma and Guy about the suna team and told them to tell their students to stay away from that team no matter what happen.

In that week Naruto had completed a lightning jutsu that he had been working on for over three months, he got the idea of that jutsu after hearing about a jutsu that was used in 3rd shinobi war by kumo forces.

But that was then and this was now, so now we found our blonde hero arriving at the academy, when Naruto came inside the academy he found that his pervert of a sensei/Godfather was already waiting for him.

"Ero-sennin what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to say good luck. Not that you would need it anyway." the toad sage explained.

"Thank you Ero-sennin. I'm going to kick some ass here." Naruto said and Jiraiya laughed at that.

Naruto continued through the academy heading towards the designated room which was room 301 on the third floor. He arrived and noticed a small gathering of gennin teams trying to enter the exam room.

"Genjutsu!" Naruto said to himself. _'It's team 9. They must be trying to downplay their skill.'_ Naruto mused.

Just as he was about to greet them, team 7 arrived with their noses held high.

"Drop this genjutsu now." Sasuke commanded.

 _'That idiot'_ Naruto thought as team 9 and other people that were present around them thought along the same lines. Naruto simply shook his head at the idiocy of Sasuke and greeted the members of team 9.

"Hey guys, how's it going!" he greeted.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's good to see you my youthful eternal rival." Lee shouted.

"Hi Lee, it's good to see you too." Naruto said

"Hello Naruto-san, how have you been?" Tenten asked.

"I am fine, so Neji how are you?"

"I am fine as well Naruto and now I am stronger than ever and I have been waiting for our rematch." Neji said stoically.

"Well we can have our match after the chunin exams or who knows, we might even get to fight in the chunin exams." Naruto replied to which Neji politely nodded. Naruto still remembered the day he met Team 9 when Guy introduced him to them.

 ** _Flashback(6 months ago)_**

 _Naruto had been training with Guy when Guy told the blonde jinchurikki that if he want he could meet team 9, naturally Naruto agreed and went with his weird sensei to meet his students._

 _When they reached training ground 9, Naruto saw three children that were around a year older than him, one them was an exact copy of his eccentric sensei, while the girl looked like a panda, not that he will tell her about that, and a Hyuga who looked like that he had a 10 feet high pole shoved up his ass._

 _"Good morning my youthful students, today I want all of you to meet youthful Naruto-kun." Guy yelled._

 _"Hi, guys my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it's nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself._

 _"Hello Naruto-kun, I am Rock Lee, It's nice to meet you in this youthful morning. So tell me how are you?" Lee introduced himself while giving a Guy pose. But all Naruto heard was his name after that he started thinking about the warning that his brother gave him, Kakashi warned him that there was Guy-clone in his team but Naruto didn't hear and now he was regretting it._

 _When Naruto looked at Lee again and saw that he was excpeting and answer from him, Naruto did something that he will regret for the rest of his life._ _"Hmm, you say something Lee."_

 _Hearing this both Lee and Guy had the look of horror on their faces while somewhere in Konoha Kakashi had a sudden urge to pump his fist and had a feeling of pride course through him._

 _"NO NARUTO-KUN's FLAMES OF YOUTH HAS BEEN DAMPENED BY KAKASHI AND HIS HIP COOL ATTITUDE. LEE I THINK THAT YOU HAVE FOUND AN ETERNAL RIVAL NOW, YOU MUST ENSURE THAT NARUTO's FLAMES OF YOUTH COME BACK WITH FULL FORCE." Guy yelled at top of his lungs causing Naruto and his other two students to wince at the loud voice._

 _"YES GUY-SENSEI. AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS A HUNDRED TIMES." Lee yelled just like his sensei._

 _"THAT A BOY LEE, LET'S SHOW EVERYONE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH."_

 _"GUY-SENSEI"_

 _"LEE"_

 _"GUY-SENSEI"_

 _"LEE"_

 _"GUY-SENSEI"_

 _"LEE"_

 _Suddenly a view of beach came behind the now two hugging wierd sensei and student with waves crashing around them. And no matter what Naruto did he couldn't dispel the genjutsu._

 _"Kurama, Gyuki, mom, dad, guys help please no matter what I do, I can't dispel it." Naruto yelled to his tenants for help while anime tears were streaming down his face._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto but no matter what we do, we can't dispel it, but don't worry we have faith in you that you will get past it." Minato replied for others before all of them went into hiding and covered their eyes in order to prevent themselves from being mentally scarred._

 _It was the girl from the team who dispelled the genjutsu by punching the weird duo on the head._

 _"Please don't worry about them, my name is Tenten and he is Neji Hyuga by the way." the girl introduced both herself and the boy._

 _"It's nice to meet you both, Neji, Tenten."_

 _After the green spandex wearing sensei recovered he looked at all of them and fix his gaze on both Naruto and Neji, "Neji, I want you to spar with young Naruto-kun here." he said_ _surprising everyone but the two of them nodded none the less._

 _The two of walked to the middle of the training ground and faced each other and got into their own fighting style. Neji got in the gentle fist stance while Naruto got into the humming bird stance._

 _"Give up, I'm fated to win here." Neji said smugly._

 _"How do you know that, the spar hasn't even started yet!" Naruto asked, confusion written over his face_

 _"I know beacuse fate has already declared me the winner." the byakugan holder replied._

 _"Whatever, we won't know until we try so enough chit-chat let this show get started." as he said that, Naruto's face turned expressionless, surprising everyone because up until now he was smiling while talking to them._

 _Neji said nothing just silently activated his byakugan and rushed forward inorder to end match. Just as he when reached Naruto and attacked Naruto_ _but Naruto dodged it and kicked Neji in the ribs._

 _Neji was sent flying , but before he could land Naruto was already upon him, he grabbed Neji's head and brought his knee to hit Neji in the face but he blocked it by crossing his hands in front of his face before forcing Naruto to let go of him by trying to attack him._

 _This Neji pushed himself at even higher speed but to Naruto it was still slow, he easily dodged it and punched Neji in the stomach, causing all of the air leave his lungs._

 _"What happened, up until now you going on about fate this, fate that. Now you see it is not fate that you are loosing to me but it is because of my skills and hard work. People like you who blames their suffering on others are nothing but cowards, if you are suffering then do something about it, don't whine." Naruto said_

 _Neji glared_ _and shakily stood up and tried to attack Naruto but Naruto simply dodged it, "Tell me Neji why are you so obssessed with fate!" Naruto asked._

 _Neji simply reached for his forehead protector and took it off before he answered, "In our family it is fate that the branch house serves the main, we give our lives in servitude to them, I found that out when my father was ordered to die in place of his brother Hiashi-sama, when Hinata-sama was kidnapped by the Kumo ninja and her farher killed him, but Konoha didn't had any proof on the kidnapping so kumo asked for the death of the one who killed their ninja, so my father was the sacrificial pawn, we are even given a seal in so we know our place, you would have no idea what its like to have a seal that define's who you are, oh and by the way you are in my field of devision **8 trigrams 64 palms** " Neji yelled_

 ** _2 Palms"_**

 ** _4 Palms"_**

 ** _8 Palms"_**

 ** _16 Palms"_**

 ** _32 Palms"_**

 ** _8 trigrams 64 Plams"_**

 _But to his frustration Naruto easily dodged all sixty-four strikes and even landed some of his own, which caused Neji to fall on the ground, Neji was about say something but stopped himself when he saw Naruto glaring at him coldly._

 _"So because your father sacrificed himself for his brother and the village you hate the main family and Hinata, have you ever asked about what actually happened or did you just assumed that. Tell me you hate Hinata and her father but have they ever used that cage bird seal against you, and yeah I know all about the Hyuga's cage bird seal after all I'm working on deciphering it, so that when I become the Hokage I can stop this barbaric rule of your clan. As for not knowing about the seal that defines one's self well you are wrong, and it is actually you who have no idea what it is like to be defined by a seal,"_

 _"You should know that I won our little spar because I worked hard to gain this much skills not because I was fated to win, everyone shares a single fate and that is the death and even then it is in our hands about how we die. You should talk to your uncle about what actually happened with your father before making any assumptions. Try to forgive others, don't hate them. There is already enough hate in this world, we don't need anymore than that." Naruto said before he told Guy that he had some work to do and left, leaving all four members of team 9 to their own thoughts._

 ** _Flashback End_**

That day after Neji had gone home, he had asked his uncle about what actually happened that day, and the answer he got was shocking to him, his uncle told him that Neji's father knocked him out from behind and took his place. He even gave Neji a scroll from his father which explained everything.

After that Neji had apologised to both Hiashi and Hinata and had been training with both of them almost everyday. He even helped Hinata in her training.

"Alright then, I'll hold you to it." Neji replied.

"I'll see guys later." and with that he went to the designated classroom in which the test was going to be held.

As soon as Naruto entered the room he was bombarded by the KI from the gennin in the room making him raise an eyebrow before he released his own KI causing everyone to pale and shift nervously in their seats. He looked around the room and saw that there were gennin teams from almost all over the elemental nations but he noticed that the team from Iwa was glaring at him nothing but pure hatred, which he understood was because of what his father did to the Iwa in the third ninja world war. He also noticed that all of the rookies were there including a now bruised Sasuke on whom both Sakura and Ino were fawning but the latter was doing it on a lesser degree.

"Hey guys good to see you all made it." Naruto commented while also trying to ignore Ino and Sakura's arguments concerning what could only be considered the biggest brooder in fire country if not all elemental nations.

"Hey Naruto you are here as well, how come I thought you didn't have a squad that's why you spent all that time with the other teams on missions?" Choji asked while munching his chips.

"Yeah for chunin exams I would need a team but you are forgetting that my Godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, is my sensei so as his apprentice I have some privilages." said Naruto stunning the everyone in the hearing range that one of the sannin is his Godfather and he is also Naruto's sensei, but only those who didn't knew about it were stunned.

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said.

"Hey isn't it illegal for someone as strong as you are to be allowed in the exams, I mean against someone like you what chance do we have!" Kiba whined loudly.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are Kiba, all that matters is that you give it your all." Naruto said.

"You should probably quieten down, you don't want to paint a target on your back." some guy said. Everyone turned to face him. He wore a pair of circular glasses. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"You are putting everyone on their toes. Everyone is nervous as it is." the man said as he pointed to the Ame-nin present in the room.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked warily since he was getting a creepy wibe from the guy.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but you are rookies so it figures that you don't know this." Kabuto explained.

"Have you already tried the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Actually this is my seventh try." Kabuto explained sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, you must be weak." Kiba said.

While this was going on Naruto was already on the egde since the amount of chakra he was sensing from the guy was quite large, which would already put him under suspiscion since there was no way someone with that much chakra could fail the exams six times, not only that but he was sensing that the guy with the glasses also had darker emotions like he was trying to deceive everyone and was eyeing Sasuke with something akeen of interest like he was going to do something to Sasuke.

"These exams aren't easy, maybe I can share some information with you." Kabuto started and took deck o cards from his pockets. "These are chakra cards, they react to my chakra signature and reveal the information. As you can see there are teams from all the countries except Kiri. As expected since Kiri is in civil war there isn't much we can get on them. I can also give you some information on anyone here." Kabuto concluded and Naruto got even suspicious of him. How could Kabuto have information on shinobi from other villages, however he decided keep it to himself for now.

"Give me information on Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Oh you know there names well that's not hard then lets see. Rock Lee here we go. It says here that he has no skills in nin or genjutsu because he has a disease which has lead to under-developed chakra coils. But his taijutsu is off the charts, his team mates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and his sensei is Might Guy, he has done 42 D ranks and 35 C rank missions." Kabuto said before shuffling his cards.

"Ok next is Gaara Sabaku, son of the Kazekage. His is team is composed of his brother Kankuro Sabaku and his sister Temari Sabaku and their jonin sensei is Baki. His skills are all unknown. He completed 10 D-Ranks, 15 C-Ranks and… 1 B-Rank. There is a note that says he returned from all missions without a scratch. Looks like there are some strong people this year." the silver haired ninja informed the Konoha rookies.

This shocked several of the rookies at thought of going on a all those missions and never picking up a single injury.

"And Last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he is the son of the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. He is the apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin, who also happens to be his Godfather but my card is showing me that he is also trained by his adopted brother Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin who also happens to be his Godmother. His chakra levels are off the charts, he has more chakra than even the Hokage, but somehow he also has the perfect chakra control, his nin, tai, gen, ken and fuijutsu are off the charts as well. He has done 50 D-ranks, 42 C-ranks, 30 B-ranks and 3 A-ranks and it is also showing that he an S-rank mission on-going. He has never been harmed on any mission in anyway, so I would suggest to stay as far away from him as possible." Kabuto finished and everyone had their jaws dropped on the floor.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, that S-rank mission is supposed to be a secret so how did someone got their hands on it. He'd have to keep an eye on this Kabuto character there is something was making Naruto wary of him.

"It would be unwise to underestimate any of your opponent's especially Naruto, even ones from the new village the sound could prove difficult opponents." just as Kabuto finished a member of a sound team with large gauntlets on each arm, who had heard him, jumped forward and attacked the silver haired ninja but he was able to dodge seconds later, though his glasses cracked from an unknown force.

 _'Hm he pushed air out from the gauntlets on his arms, if you were to break the gauntlets his attacks would become useless'_ thought Naruto observing the attack and its effectiveness.

"Alright Maggots sit down its time for the first exam." came a voice as a large man with scars all over his face walked in and stood behind the desk, "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be the proctor for the first test you will have one hour to answer the 10 questions you will not be given the final question until the final ten minutes if you are caught cheating five times, you and your team will be disqualified. Your test begins now!" he finished and sat down and smirked at the looks of horror on the genin's face when they saw the questions.

 _'These questions are far too difficult for a genin, hell I doubt most jonnin could answer them. That could only mean that they want us to cheat… Yes there are definitely several people placed in here who were given the answers.'_ Naruto mused to himself before he began his exam since he already knew the answers to all of the questions. When Naruto was writing his test, he looked around the classroom and noticed that Hinata had her byakugan activated and was already coping answers.

Shino was using his bugs to scout for anyone with answers. Kiba was using Akamaru that was on his head, high enough to spot someone else's sheet.

Tenten was using mirrors on the ceiling so she could get the reflection of another genin. Sakura was writing since she was a bookworm she could easily answer the exam. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was copying someone's hand movements.

Naruto had finished his test in thirty minutes and decided to take a nap before the last question was asked. After forty five minutes, after the test started everyone was asked to put their pencil down and it was at that moment Naruto woke up but decided to keep up the act.

"Now that the weak ones are sorted out, let's begin the last question. However this one has its own rules." Ibiki started and everyone focused on him "Number 1: You can choose if you want or not to answer the question." Ibiki said.

"What happens if we choose not to answer it?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to answer you automatically fail." Ibiki explained while smirking at the students.

"Then of course we will answer it." Someone replied.

"However if you chose to answer it and get it wrong you will fail and forever be unable to retake the chunnin exams, meaning you will be gennin for life." Ibiki explained, while still smirking at the chunin hopefuls.

"WHAT!" almost everyone yelled.

"You can't do that, there are people in here who are retaking the exam." Kiba said.

"I guess you guys have bad luck, my test my rules. If you don't want to risk it then give up." Ibiki said and everyone started pondering and a few started leaving.

A few minutes later Ibiki noticed that Naruto was almost half asleep and tossed a kunai that landed in front of him. Naruto didn't even flinch.

"WAKE UP NARUTO" Ibiki yelled.

"Just get it over with," Naruto started and Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "and even if I don't become a chunin then it's fine Ibiki-san, I don't need to be a chunin for my dream to come true, I'll just stay gennin for life and become the first gennin Hokage." Naruto said with a small smirk indicating that he had figured out the test.

'Damn the kid figured it out, oh well I don't think I will get anymore now' "Well anyone else... … ok now the rest of you … … … Pass!"Ibiki said.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked.

"You seem to have figured it out. Care you share it with others." Ibiki said pointing to Naruto. He sighed and started.

"The first part of the exam was information gathering. If you recall Ibiki said IF we get caught cheating we lose points. That could only mean that we were meant to cheat WITHOUT getting caught. Information is half the battle. The last part was to know if we had the guts to be chunnin. You can't abandon a mission just because it might be hard. A chunnin is expected to lead and as such he must inspire confidence and courage in his team." Naruto explained and most of the rookies stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"Precisely." Ibiki said until something came crashing through the window.

Everyone watched as someone entered flying through the windows. As it reached the middle of the classroom it opened to show a woman. She sent two kunais to the ceiling to secure what appeared to be a sign that said, "PROCTOR OF THE SECOND ROUND SEXY BUT TAKEN ANKO MITARASHI."

"Anko you are early." Ibiki sighed.

In the exam room Naruto was both stunned and amused by the arrival of the woman who he consider as his sister. It was a look of shock shared by most of the genin there were a few exceptions, Gaara's face held no expression whilst, Kiba, Kankuro and several others had perverted grins focused on the 'Sexy but Taken' Anko Mitarashi.

"What the hell Ibiki, 34 teams left you must be getting soft in your old age." Anko commented causing Ibiki to gain a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'm not getting soft Anko, we just have a bunch of talented genin here." Ibiki said while pointing at Naruto who was grinning at her.

"Hey Anko nee-chan." Naruto waved at her.

"Hey Naruto, so you are the reason that we have so many teams this year." Anko said, "why I'm not surprised!" she sighed dramatically.

"Hey you make it sound like it my fault." Naruto saud while pointing a finger at her.

"Oh I'm sure it is your fault." she shot back while grinning.

"Why yo-" Naruto was cut off when someone fake coughed when both of them looked at the source, they saw an irritated Ibiki.

"If you two are done arguing then I think you should take them to the next test spot." he said while a vein was throbbing at his forehead. Anko and Naruto both simply shrugged their shoulder before Anko looked at all of the chunin hopefuls.

"Alright maggots I want all you at training ground 44 in twenty minutes and if you are late even for a second then you will be disquallified." Anko said before she left. Naruto seeing that there was nothing more thay needed to do now also went after Anko leaving a stunned audience before all of broke out of their trance and immediately went for the training ground 44.


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams(Part-2)

_**Chapter 6: Chunin Exams(Part-2)**_

Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest Of Death. It is Konoha's deadliest training ground reserved only for Jounin and ANBU. The forest itself contains various man-eating plants, monsters and other deadly animals from big spiders to gigantic bears and tigers.

The Forest Of Death is the traditional place for second round of every chunin exam done in the leaf. The chunin exams are hosted in various countries and rotated. Every three years the chunin exams are held in the leaf village.

To everyone in Konoha the Forest Of Death, as the name says, is hell and one place to don't come near. Obviously this doesn't apply to both Naruto and Anko, to them it was a place where they can easily play tag and hide and seek while also getting some training done. It was even more favourite of Anko, this place is her home away from home and the reason she is always in-charge of the second round.

Naruto and Anko arrived together in front of the Forest Of Death and now were chatting with each other while waiting for the Chunin hopefuls to arrive so that they can get on with the exams.

"Well Naruto be careful in the forest, you know as well I do that Kurenai-chan worry so much about you as it is, we don't want to make her even more concern for your well being." Anko said.

"Yes I will be careful beside the animal inside knows who I am and they always stay as far away from me as possible." Naruto said.

"Alright I'll hold you to it but still make sure you are careful, we never know you might meet someone who can match you." she said with a straight face but quickly burst out laughing, she noticed that the Genin were arriving, "Well enough chit-chat everyone is arriving."

Soon enough all of the participants arrived at their destination, some were panting harshly while some were perfectly fine.

"Alright maggots, welcome to my home away from home, training ground 44 better known as the Forest Of Death," Anko pronounced loudly so everyone could hear her and got the desired reactions from a few of the genin, which was fear as they should be. Even chunin can't wander through the forest without getting hurt.

Wanting to scare them even more, she noticed that Naruto was standing there looking completely bored, she knew that the forest doesn't scare Naruto one bit and also knew that he can handle himself easily but still she couldn't pass the opportunity and threw a kunai at the blonde jinchurikki who dodged it by lazily moving his head out of the way as the kunai flew right passed.

Not wanting to loose the perfect opportunity to scare the genin, Anko continued with the attack, this time using a **S** **hunshin** to appear behind Naruto kunai in hand ready to slit his throat. But Naruto blocked the kunai with his own while still looking bored.

Seeing Naruto's bored reaction to her attack made her eye twitch in annoyance and developed a tick mark when she noticed that his lips moved upward showing that this whole situation was amusing to him.

"You are supposed to look scared not bored Naruto, you took away my intidimation tactic that I was using to scare these little brats but your reaction ruined it," she said in a hushed tone so that only Naruto could hear her.

"Don't be mad Anko nee-chan, I was just messing around," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

Anko was about to retort but stopped when she felt a presence just behind her, she turned around and saw a creepy looking girl, Anko was slightly disturbed by the sight of the kunoichi, there was really nothing unique about her appearance. She was tall with long black hair. But her super long tongue made the Snake mistress rather uneasy. It held the kunai out to her and placed it in Anko's hand.

"You kunai proctor-san," the kusa gennin said without even retreating her tongue back, weirding out Anko even more, which was saying something because she was one of the most creepiest person in whole Fire Country.

"Uh thank you," Anko said still unnerved.

"Don't mention it," the Kusa ninja said still not retreating her tongue back.

 _'Creepy girl'_ Anko thought, as she watched the Kusa kunoichi walking back to her squad.

"You know nee-chan, I think she might even be more creepy than you," Naruto said suppressing a shiver.

"Hey I'll have you know I can be far more scary," Anko said in mock hurt, while inside she agreeing with the blonde jinchūriki before turning to address the group of waiting genin. "Now in the second task your team will be competing against the others in a simulated real life mission situation. This means that from the moment you enter the forest, anything goes, even killing is allowed! That is why you will all need to fill out these consent forms." Anko said.

"Uh what are the forms for exactly?" a genin from Iwa asked.

"They are so that Konoha will not be able to be held responsible for your death or injury should any occur," Anko replied offhandedly as several chunin arrived to hand out the consent forms.

After everyone had handed their consent forms in, Anko began to explain the second task in detail. "Alright, now that's taken care of we can move on. Your goal in this task is fairly simple. You need to get to the tower that is located at the center of the forest. However there is a catch. To do so you will need two objects. A Heaven scroll," she held up her left hand to show the genin what they looked like. "And an Earth scroll," she raised her other hand to let everyone compare the difference between the two scrolls. "Now each team will be given one of these two scrolls that can be hidden by whatever means you deem fit. Your goal is to locate and retrieve the opposite scroll so you have the pair and then make your way to the tower. Now that is said if you open your either of the scrolls before you get to the tower you will be disqualified. Finally you will have five days to complete your task." Anko informed the group.

"Five days! What will we eat!" Choji asked desperately.

"The forest is filled with many things that are edible. Although quite a few of those things will also try to eat you as well." Anko chuckled.

Choji paled at the prospect of running out of food and began counting his packets of chips. "Oh no I don't think I have enough!" he whined.

"Okay so, send one person from each team to collect either a Heaven or Earth scroll, along with a gate number for your starting location," Anko said offhandedly before walking off to where she had a waiting plate of dango.

Naruto collected his Heaven scroll and headed for the gate no. 27, he surveyed the neighbouring teams and saw that the team from Iwa was looking at him with anger and hatred, while the team from Ame was looking at him like he was their prey. Feeling uncomfortable under both teams gaze, the blonde jinchūriki looked ahead of himself and got ready for the second round of the exams. When the buzzer rang, the blonde jinchūriki quickly made his way into the forest at a fast pace, when he reached safe distance from the gates, he quickly climbed on a tree and made a sign, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**.

An exact copy appeared next to Naruto in a puff of smoke, he made the clone with enough chakra to last more than five days, Naruto turned his attantion to his clone who waiting for his orders, "I want you to spy on Kabuto as long as he is inside the forest, including the tower, after that I want you to dispel yourself and try not to be detected by him." he ordered the clone to which it nodded before it took off toward the direction where Naruto felt Kabuto's chakra.

Naruto then continued on inside the forest, he also knew that he was being followed and judging by the chakra and the amount of hatred he was sensing, he immediately knew that the team from Iwa was following him. He stopped running and stood on a tree while facing toward the direction where he sensed, Iwa ninja's chakra. Not long after the three ninja showed themselves, two of them were males while their third member was a female and judging by the amount of chakra they possessed he knew that they weren't a threat to him but he still remained on guard.

"So you finally stopped running, Konoha scum!" the larger male of the two sneered, he had red hair, black eyes, possessed a bulky body and was wearing standard Iwa outfit minus the flack jacket.

"I wasn't really running from you, I was trying to reach toward the tower as soon as possible and wait for other teams to arrive so that I could ambush but it looks like I don't need to do that. Now give up and hand over your scroll and you guys will leave unscathed from me." Natsu said.

"Give up! No you got it wrong, we can care less for these exams, if we kill you we can easily become chunin maybe even Jounin in our village and will be considered as heroes for killing that bastard, Yellow Flash's spawn." said the other boy before he launched himself at Natsu and engaged him in a **T** **aijustu** match, well that was what he thought but his teammates could easily see that Naruto wasn't even trying against him, the blonde was easily dodging all the blows that other genin was trying to inflict on him. Naruto quickly got bored of dodging and decided to end it quickly, he blurred away from their view and appeared behind the one that was attacking him and gave a chop at his neck rendering him unconscious, he then appeared behind his other two teammates and did the same thing to them, then he searched them to find their scroll.

He found the scroll on the larger boy, but to his dismay it was a heaven scroll that he already possessed. But he decided to keep it since it could cut down the competition a bit. After collecting the scroll, Naruto made his way to the tower at a fast pace, it wasn't long before he found his other target and to his relief, they possessed the Earth scroll, of which he got a sight when one of the idiots was waving it in the air. He quickly made two clones and blurred away with his clones following behind him, all of Naruto appeared behind their targets and delivered a chop to their neck, rendering them uncinscious, he then took the scroll from the unconscious form of the one who possessed the scroll while his clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He then again took off toward the direction of the tower, when he was on his way to the tower he suddenly sensed an enormous amount of chakra and killing intent from somewhere in the forest, without thinking anything Naruto took off in the direction of the source of the tremendous chakra that he sensed earlier. When he arrived at the place where the source was, he found no one, the only sign that there was someone here once were the signs of a battle that must have took place. He was about to leave and continue his journey to the tower when he again felt same source of chakra but this time it wasn't alone, this there was another chakra that belonged to Anko and judging by the chakra spike, she must be fighting someone.

He quickly took off toward the direction while praying that he was not late to save his surrogate sister. When he arrived at the scene, what he saw made him very angry, he saw Anko shivering on the ground with a look of pure hatred and fear in her eyes, while the snake sannin, whose photo he saw in the bingo book, standing over her with a kunai in his hand that he was about use to kill his surrogate sister. He quickly released the **Gravity Seals** and **Resistance Seals** that he placed on himself, activated his **S** **haringan** and hid it with a **G** **enjutsu** and took off at the snake sannin at tremendous speed. When he reached Orochimaru, he kicked the snake sannin away with a tremendous force and stood protectively over a shocked Anko.

Orochimaru was having the best of his life, he was able to test the Uchiha before giving him the **cursed seal** , and was about to kill his former student but instead was kicked away from her. When he looked at the source of the kick, he was initially surprised before a sick smile appeared on his face.

"My, my if it isn't the prince of Konoha, the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death of Konoha," Orochimaru said in a silky tone, "How nice of you to join us in the party, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto run, you can't defeat him. He's too strong," Anko said to him, when he looked at her he saw her pleading gaze while shivering in fright. Naruto took his coat off and drapped it over her shoulders before he faced the snake sannin, his face devoid of any expression, his eyes were cold that were staring into the very soul of Orochimaru. If not for the whisker marks, Orochimaru could have sworn that he was looking at the Fourth Hokage with the way Naruto was looking at him.

Naruto for his part was very angry, this was the man who caused his nee-chan so much suffering and seeing her like this like a frightened child made him even more angry, that expression shouldn't be on her face, she was always a sadistic and mischevious woman not this scared one.

He didn't gave any reply to Orochimaru, instead he blurred from his position and appeared right in front of Orochimaru, who was caught off guard by the speed at which Naruto moved. Naruto punched Orochimaru in the stomach, causing the snake sannin to feel as if all of the air was knocked out of his lungs, and hunch over. Naruto didn't gave him anytime to recover and punched his opponent in the face sending him flying away from the blonde.

Orochimaru corrected himself in the air and landed gracefully, he couldn't believe the speed and strength the jinchūriki possessed, he underestimated the blonde a lot. Anko was shocked as well, she couldn't believe the speed at which her surrogate little brother moved, she couldn't even follow his movements and she was Jounin.

Naruto got into the stance of his **T** **aijutsu** style, while Orochimaru got into **S** **nake** style stance, they both stared at each other, before at an unspoken agreement they shot at each other with blinding speed and got into a fierce **T** **aijutsu** battle. Whenever Orochimaru launch a blow at the blonde, Naruto would easily dodge it, due to the pridiction his **S** **haringan** made, and then launch his own blows at his opponent, who also easily dodged each attack by bending his body at impossible angles.

They separated from each other but Naruto didn't gave Orochimaru anytime and did a single hand seal, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** , Natsu gathered chakra and pulled water out of the moisture present in the air and formed a strong dragon from it. The dragon launched itself at Orochimaru who was stunned.

Orochimaru had never seen anyone do the **water dragon jutsu** with just a single hand seal, which required more than thirty hand seals in actuality, and what was even more surprising was the fact that the blonde pulled water out of the air, it must mean that Naruto have a very strong affinity for water, even stronger than the second Hokage, who used to do four hand seals for the same jutsu. He quickly came out of his stupor and barely dodged the water dragon. But he didn't had any rest because Naruto was already upon him, the blonde gave a sharp kick to the snake which sent him flying, Orochimaru corrected himself and blurred through hand seals, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** , he expelled a huge gust of wind from his mouth.

Naruto seeing this, molded the fire in his lungs and expelled it from his mouth without using any hand seals, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** , the fireball collided with Orochimaru's wind jutsu and only got stronger and faster and continued travelling toward a stunned Orochimaru, he had never seen anyone doing a **fireball jutsu** without using any hand seals, but he somehow still managed to dodge it. Orochimaru jumped from his position and landed on a tree, _'This brat is too strong for his age and will only get stronger, I need to kill him now before he becomes a threat to me.'_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

He brought his sword, the **Kusanagi,** from his mouth, that had poison on its tip, grasped the handle and launched himself at Naruto with tremendous speed. Naruto quickly unsealed his own sword and blocked the strike from the snake sannin's sword, Orochimaru didn't falter in his attack and again attacked Naruto with a flurry of strikes which Naruto was able to parry. Naruto kicked Orochimaru away from himself and used earth manipulation to create a boulder and threw it at Orochimaru, who stopped getting shocked by what Naruto could do, when the boulder reached the snake sannin, he easily cut through it and was about to taunt the blonde jinchūriki but Naruto was already upon and delivered a horizontal strike to the snake and was able to cut him through the midsection in two, but Naruto was shocked when both of the body parts of Orochimaru attached themselves.

Naruto quickly got over his shock and tried to kill Ororchimaru by aiming his sword at the snake sannin's heart but Orochimaru dodged it and kicked Naruto away from himself, he again launched himself at Naruto and tried to cut the blonde in half with his sword but Naruto eaily parried the attack and punched Orochimaru, by using the trick taught to him by Tsunade to use the super strength just like her, sending Orochimaru flying at high speed.

Orochimaru felt like he had been punched by Tsunade just now, he tried to compose himself in mid air but couldn't, he then heard a swirling sound from above him, he turned his head to look at the source and he found that just above him was Naruto with a white swirling ball of chakra in his hands and he instantly knew what jutsu it was.

 **"Rasengan"** , Naruto cried out and slammed the swirling white ball of chakra into snake sannin's gut, causing Orochimaru to scream in pain and cough up blood. Just as Orochimaru was about to hit the ground, the Naruto that attacked him disappeared in a puff of smoke indicating that it was a **Shadow Clone** of the blonde jinchūriki.

The original Naruto walked upto Orochimaru just in time to see a pair of arms sprout out from the snake sannin's mouth before slowly but surely, Orochimaru's whole body came out of it completed regenerated. Seeing the scene before him completely disgusted not only Naruto but Anko as well, who was watching all of this with wide eyes, she had no idea that Naruto was this strong, sure she knew that Naruto was strong, stronger than some Jounin of the village but this, this was unreal.

Orochimaru had a sick smile on his face but internally he was seething, he couldn't believe that a genin was thrashing him around like he was an academy student, sure he was not going all out but he also knew that Naruto was holding back as well, but how much that he didn't know. _'I cannot even go all out otherwise sensei will sense me and will come here with that idiot Jiraiya and Tsunade.'_ he needed a distraction and get away from the forest, he had overstayed his stay in the forest, just as he was about to attack the blonde once again, his gaze fell on Anko, smirking inwardly, he attacked her, **"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands"** , he sent some snakes, that came out of his sleeves, toward Anko, but it was instantly intercepted by Naruto, who appeared in front of her and cut all of the snakes with his sword, which was coated with wind chakra, before they even reched Anko. He then turned toward where Orochimaru was standing and found no one, he then extended his sesory abilities to sense Orochimaru again but found nothing, he sighed, deactivated his **Sharingan** and looked at Anko.

He walked upto her and healed her, "Are you okay nee-chan?" he asked as he was healing her.

"Yes I'm okay, just a little shaken but damn that was a good fight, you were playing with that bastard Orochimaru," she said as Naruto finished healing her, she handed him his coat back.

Naruto shook his head, "No he just underestimated me, had he not underestimated me the fight could have gone longer and it would have been a lot more destructive than this," he replied, "You should go and tell jiji what happened here, while I complete the task." he said and without waiting for a reply he took of toward the tower. While on his way, the blonde jinchūriki reactivated his **Gravity Seals** and **Resistance Seals**. When he reached the tower he examined the scrolls for a moment before he threw them on the ground and with an explosion of smoke Iruka was summoned and looked surprised.

"Wow Naruto you came here fast, you are the second one to arrive today, before the team from Suna arrived, good job." he informed Naruto, and looked at Naruto with nothing but pride.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"Come on let me show you your resting quarters while you are here." Iruka said and left with Naruto to show the blonde his recuprating room.

After resting for an hour, Naruto decided to eat something so he left his room and went to the cafeteria but on the way he met Gaara and his team. When Gaara saw him, he released his KI and sand started to swirl around him, "I will prove my existance in these exams by killing you Namikaze," he said with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Justification of your existence huh. You know I was a lot like you, I used to act out to get people to recognize me. Sometimes I even felt some resentment toward the villagers because of the pain they caused me," Naruto said.

"Is that why you are strong enough that even mother would fear you? Because of the hatred you hold for these people and need to justify your own existence. Did the pain that they caused you make you powerful?" Gaara said.

"No I didn't become strong by using my hatred for others, I became strong because I want to protect those who care about me," Naruto replied, and Gaara's expression changed from maniacal to anger.

"No you are wrong, I became strong because I love myself and no one else, I will kill you and prove to everyone that I am strongest and I exist," the red head said.

Naruto seeing the state of his fellow jinchūriki sighed, "Its painful isn't it, being alone, it hurts that you cant be loved like everyone else, I am strong because I fight to protect my precious people, I am strong because I need to be so that I can protect them, I don't want to kill you Gaara, you are like me but I got lucky I met Kure-chan, Kakashi nii-san, jiji, Ero-sennin, Tsunade ba-chan, and many others and they helped me, but you don't have to be alone anymore Gaara I would like to be your friend," Naruto said, "I even know how to cure your insomania," shocking the sand siblings.

"You want become my friend and you can cure my insomania," Gaara said desbelievingly, his siblings weren't fairing that much better than him, they were also shocked.

"Of course I do, we are the same I am a jinchūriki as well and we can understand each other since we are jinchūriki sibling and I would be honored to be your friend Gaara, in fact I even know two more people who care about you," the blond said.

"Really who are they?" the red head asked.

"They both are here right next to you, your brother and sister, I can sense emotions of people and I can sense that they care for you and they are not afraid of you, they are afraid of the demon sealed inside you and the way you are acting right now is because of the faulty seal used on you and if you want I can fix it." Naruto said shocking the three siblings even further.

"I...I would like that," Gaara said.

"Great but lets take this to somewhere else," Naruto said and took them to his room, when the four of them arrived Naruto's room, he asked both Temari and Kankuro to wait outside while they work on it at first they declined his order and demanded to be present in the room it wasn't until Gaara told them to wait outside that they both agreed and stood outside while both jinchūriki went inside the room. As soon as they were in the room, Naruto went through some hand seals and put up the **Privacy Seals** in the room. Naruto then asked Gaara to lay down on the bed and raise his shirt.

"Lady Chiyo did the seal, but my father was the one who designed the seal, he said it was made to utilize the full power of the demon." stated Gaara as he raised his shirt without question.

Naruto nodded and began to inspect the seal, immediately he began to see the things wrong with the seal, well there wasn't anything truly wrong, just... Missing.

"You're missing any and all blocking seals, there's no evil containment seals and there isn't even a safety layer!" spoke Naruto with disgust, and Gaara was shocked both at the mastery he seemed to have over seals and the tone he was taking. "We have four more days till the second round is over, I can create a new seal and have it on you by the end of the night, your control with sand will get better and you'll be tired for the next two or three days but after that you may feel even stronger than before." Gaara nodded at that and Naruto started working on the seal, it wasn't until late night that Naruto was finished and Gaara was sleeping peacefully for the first time in his life, Naruto left Gaara in his room and went outside to inform the other two sand siblings that he was done and Gaara should be awake by the morning, they asked Naruto to help them getting the red head boy to their room for which he was more than happy to help.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Naruto and the sand siblings waited for Gaara to wake up, when he was up he looked around and saw that his brother and sister as well as his new friend were waiting for him to wake up. When Gaara woke up, he looked at his surrounding and found his brother and sister sitting beside his bed while Naruto was standing behind them.

"How are you feeling Gaara?" Temari asked

"I'm feeling quite well," Gaara replied before he looked at his siblings with a solemn look, "Temari, Kankuro I'm sorry for my behaviour toward both of you."

"Its alright Gaara, there is nothing to forgive and we are just as much guilty for not approaching you sooner." Kankuro said.

Gaara then looked at Naruto who standing at his previous position with a small smile. "Thank you...my friend," Gaara said at which Naruto just beamed at him.

"Its alright Gaara," Naruto said, "and Gaara I will appreciate it if you stop killing anymore," Naruto added jockingly causing the Sand siblings to smile a bit and Gaara nodded at him, "Well I'll leave you guys now," he said left the room.

Naruto arrived at his room and found that an ANBU was waiting for him in front of the room. He quickly made his way toward the ANBU, "How may I help you ANBU-san!" Naruto asked.

"Namikaze-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence, please follow me," ANBU said and made his way toward the area where the Hokage was waiting for the blonde jinchūriki. When they arrived their destination, the ANBU, who was escorting Naruto, quickly bowed to the old Hokage and left.

"Ah Naruto-kun I have been waiting for you," the old man said with a small smile on his elderly face, before his face got a serious look, "I heard that you had an encounter with my wayward student during your stay in the forest, so I wanted to see if you are alright after your encounter with him."

"Yeah, I fought that disgusting freak and I'm alright, he was holding back quite a lot and so was I because if both of us had gone all out, there would have been a lot destruction due to our confrontation and you would have sensed his presence and I don't think he would have wanted that," the blonde jinchūriki said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I also heard that he gave the Uchiha **cursed seal** but we will remove it after these exmas are over because if we did it now, he would no doubt try attack someone or worse leave the village, now tell me how is your mission going!"

"It's still in progress Jiji, I have fixed Gaara's seal and right now he is resting," Naruto said.

"That's good, now that child won't have to suffer anymore," the old Hokage said.

"Jiji I also put a **Shadow Clone** on one of the participant's trail to spy on him because I think he is spy since he had too much information on Lee and not only that but he also knew about my on-going S-rank mission, his name is Kabuto Yakushi and he claimed to have failed these exams for six time in row while from what I sensed his chakra levels are on par with an elite Jounin and he also had a lot of dark emotions," Naruto informed the old man, who had a very troubled look on his face.

"Hmm, this is very troubling, continue to spy on him, we can't do anything against him right now because we don't have any proof against him that can prove that he is a spy," the old man ordered to which Naruto nodded, "Well I will leave you to your rest." and after that the old man left leaving the blonde alone before he too left in the direction of his room.

The next three days went by without any trouble and they were boring as hell for Naruto, the only moments his time passed were whenever he was with the sand siblings. They weren't allowed to leave the tower until the end of second phase of the chunnin exams, so he couldn't meet his Kure-chan or anyone else from his family. During these three days a few more teams arrived to the tower including all of the Konoha teams.

When the five days were over, every competitor was summoned to the arena and filled it while facing the hokage who was on the plateform. The arena room was pretty much empty. The room had a giant statue with a shinobi doing the ram hand seal. There were two balconies, one in each side of the room for the spectators. Behind the statue was a big electric board.

On the platform surrounding the hall were the jonnin sensei's of all of the passing teams while at the front of the hall the Hokage sat with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai standing beside him, Anko and Hayate were standing in front of the genin awaiting the hokage to speak.

"First I must congratulate you all for passing the second round of the chunnin exams and making it through the Forest Of Death, but before we continue I would like to tell you about the true purpose of these exams," the old hokage said, "In years past the chunin exams was a contest and a fight to the death between the best of the rising talent of every nation and was often used to help settle disputes with other villages, this custom has not changed and the final exam is a tournament that is observed by potential clients and dynamo's from all over the elemental countries." Hiruzen continued, "Now onto the exams sin-" he was cut off by a sickly looking Hayate, whose disease had been cured by Tsunade but he continued to act sick to make his opponents underestimate him.

"Do you mind if I continue Hokage-sama?" Hayate asked and the hokage shook his head, "My name is Gekko Hayate and I will be your proctor for the preliminaries," Hayate was cut off by loud complaints from the group of competitors

"What do you mean preliminaries we just got out of that damn forest!" Kiba yelled

"We have far too many competitors at the moment and the preliminary rounds are designed to weed out those who are not worthy of being here or coasted through on your team's strength because whilst strength in a team is important individual skills are needed to become a chunin and to lead missions," the sword weilding jounin ended with a cough. "Now is there anyone who would like to give up for any reason," the proctor stated before once again entering into a coughing fit

Kabuto and Sai both pulled out at this stage "What Sai! What gives, you cant be in that bad shape right!" Sakura asked loudly

"I'm exhausted Sakura, five days in the forest were stressful and I'm low on chakra, it would be unwise for me to compete in any of the fights, we simply didn't make it here on time I will do better next exam." Sai stated giving the pinkette a blank look.

While Sai and Sakura were arguing, Naruto was looking at Kabuto supisciously, and out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that the Hokage, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hayate were also looking at him suspisciously, he quickly tried to sense Kabuto's chakra and noticed that it was still on the level it was during the start of the second round, he also noticed that the clone that he had on the silver haired boy's trail was also looking at him suspisciously, it then looked at Naruto who gave him signal to follow Kabuto until it run out of chakra, which the Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed as they knew about his mission after the Hokage informed them and knew of the progress he made and they had seen Naruto looking in his clone's direction.

"Anybody else," Hayate waited, "The names will appear on that electric board randomly," Hayate explained as the board started shuffling through names. The board started going through new names until it stopped. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado come down in the ring!" Hayate announced.

Both of the competitors arrived in the ring and started their battle. Sasuke's fight was not all that exciting at least until the end where Sasuke had to repress the curse seal from taking over. They only used **T** **aijutsu** and even then it was rather basic. But Naruto had to admit Sasuke was probably better than your average genin. At the end of the fight Kakashi arrived to take Sasuke away, to seal away the **cursed seal** until the end of the exams after that Naruto will remove the seal from Sasuke.

The contestants turned to the board to find out who the next competitor's were, they finally stopped on Shino Aburame Vs Zaku from the sound village, Naruto found the match rather interesting especially as Zaku used what appeared to be a type of wind style used without hand seals but Naruto soon found there were tubes in his arms which became obvious when Shino's bugs blocked the airways and his arms exploded causing his arms to explode with the beetles closing the air pathways and winning the match.

"Winner Shino Aburame," Hayate stated calmly, "The next match is Kankuro Subaku Vs Misumi Tsurugi," he finished as the the two genin made there way down the the ground floor. What followed was a highly amusing match where the elder ninja was completely oblivious to the fact he was fighting a puppet until the very end

"Man he was able to win without actually have to do anything now thats my kind of fight," said Shikamaru.

"Kami your so lazy Shikamaru, don't you want to be cool like Sasuke-kun!" said Ino in a lecturing tone.

"Troublesome" was the lazy Nara's only response.

The next match was Sakura Vs Ino and could only be described as pathetic it was dominated by Ino but by some strange coincidence the blond girls body transfer jutsu was not able to hold and in the end both young kunoichi knocked each other out the match ending in a tie. Naruto had to physically restrain Kurenai from killing the two fangirls, he turned around to see both Iruka and Jiraiya were in the same predicament with Anko and Tsunade.

The next fight was Temari Subaku against Tenten. Naruto felt kind of sorry for Tenten because it was clear that she was a talented kunoichi, but she just had the misfortune of coming up against a Wind user who had access to a large fan to help her manipulate the wind.

The following match was Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin of the sound village, which the lazy Nara won by easily out smarting the sound kunoichi by casting a thin shadow along the thread of her chakra strings, then forced her by the use of his shadow possesion to hit her head on the wall behind knocking her out.

"The next match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Vs Kiba Inuzuka," the proctor called as the names blazed on the screen.

"Ah shit, I have to fight the overpowered freak of nature," Kiba whined, "Come on Akamaru lets get this over with and have our ass handed to us." Kiba said to his whimpering companion.

"Don't be so down Kiba, just give it your all," Kurenai assured but still felt sorry for her student, he would have won against almost anybody else but a fight with Naruto was just a straw of bad luck.

"Yeah Kurenai-sensei and even though I know that I'm going to loose here, I will still give it my all," Kiba said and assended to the fighting ring where Naruto was already waiting for him.

"Good luck Kiba and give this match your all," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto and don't worry even though I know that I can't beat you, I will still give it my all."

"Are both fighters ready!" Hayate asked and seeing both of the fighters nod, he signalled the fight to start, "Fight"

As soon as the fight started, Kiba quickly threw a soldier pill toward his companion who caught it and swallowed it, after swallowing the pill Akamaru's fur changed from white to brown.

 **"Man Beast Clone!"** Kiba yelled and Akamaru turned into the perfect copy of Kiba, both Kiba and his copy took their stance by dropping on all four and looked directly at Naruto, **"Gatsuga!"** the dog trainer yelled and both spun so quickly they looked like a couple of twisters heading straight for the blond.

Naruto was easily able to dodge all of Kiba's attack no matter from which direction they came. It wasn't long before both Kiba and his companion stopped their attacks, breathing heavily, Akamaru was already out of the jutsu that Kiba used to turn him into his clone and back to his original color before he lost consciouness due to the fatigue he suffered from attacking Naruto. It was all Kiba who was still standing facing Naruto but he was breathing rather harshly showing that he was tired as well.

Kiba shot toward Naruto and engaged him in a **Taijutsu** battle but due to being tired his attacks were slow and sloppy which Naruto took full advantage of and delivered a chop to the back of his opponent's neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Hayate said loudly after seeing Kiba's state. Naruto quickly healed both Akamaru and Kiba and helped them reach the platform. Kiba was initially disappointed after his loss to Naruto without even landing a single hit on him, even though he knew that he wasn't going to win against Naruto but losing without even landing a hit on Naruto left a bad taste in his mouth but he quickly got over it when Kurenai praised him for giving it his all and when Hinata hugged him, he had a stupid smile on face and forgot about his loss against Naruto.

"The next match is Hinata Hyūga Vs Neji Hyūga," the proctor called out.

Both Neji and Hinata had an excellent **Taijuts** **u** match, while Hinata was not on the same level as her cousin, she still did pretty well and Neji was encouraging her in between their match, which gave her some more confidence and she performed even better than she was doing so far, but in the end Neji won the match due him being superior in skills. Hinata congratulated her cousin for the win and he praised her for improving so much in just few months. They both left the arena for the next fight.

The next fight was between Gaara and Lee, "YOSH NOW I CAN SHOW EVERYONE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH," Lee yelled.

"THAT A BOY LEE, SHOW EVERYONE HOW BRIGHTLY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN," Guy yelled.

"YES GUY-SENSEI AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA," Lee yelled causing everyone wince at the volume.

"THAT'S MY BOY LEE, LETS SHOW EVERYONE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH."

"YES GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"Oh shit everyone close your eyes otherwise you will be mentally scared for the life," Naruto said loudly and all those who knew that Naruto was telling the truth closed there eyes, this included Naruto, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kakashi, who just arrived, Asuma, Hayate, Tsunade, Anko and Iruka, but unfortunately other didn't understood what Naruto was talking about got the full brunt of the **Genjutsu** from hell as Naruto like to call it. Everyone looked like they wanted to burn their eyes and Gaara looked like he was once again having sleeping problems. After several minutes Naruto and the group opened their eyes and were glad that it was over.

"Lee I want you go all out against him from the start," Naruto said to Lee before he looked at Gaara, "Gaara I want you to fight him without holding back," Naruto said to Gaara to which they both nodded.

The fight between the red head and Lee was good, Lee had trouble getting through Gaara's sand defence, while Gaara had trouble kedping up with Lee's speed, in the end Gaara trapped Lee in his sand upto his neck and politley asked him to give up, which Lee did but very reluctantely.

The next match was Choji Akimichi Vs Dosu of sound, the young leaf genin showed he was strong but the last remaining sound villager was able to easily overcome using sound waves from his gauntlet to knock the young Akimichi out and winning the final match.

"The finals for this year chunnin's exam will be held in main arena in one month time. Here it is the tournament grid. Take a good look." Hayate said and showed them the paper.

 **Naruto Vs Neji**

 **Sasuke Vs Garra**

 **Shino Vs Kankuro**

 **Temari Vs Dosu**

"Well what do you know, you got your wish for the rematch against me," Naruto said to Neji with a smirk.

"Yes it would seem so," Neji said with a smirk of his own.

"Congratulations all of you on making it to the finals and good luck for your matches in the finals," the old Hokage said and left with Jiraiya and Tsunade. After that one by one all of the contestants left with their sensei's or in Naruto's case with Kurenai and Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Finals

**Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Finals**

It was currently the night time in Konoha and everyone was asleep, well everyone except for a Suna Jonin who was the sensei of Gaara's team, Baki was his name if Naruto's clone remembered correctly, and Kabuto who were talking to each other completely unaware that Naruto's clone was following Kabuto. The clone listened both of them very intently, but suddenly he sensed another presence just a few meters to his right, he turned his attention toward the source and saw that Hayate hiding behind a wall eavesdropping on the conversation of the pair.

"Soon Konoha will burn and your village will once again get missions from the Wind Daimyo," Kabuto said to his companion while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes on the day of the finals of Chunin Exams Konoha shall fall once the invasion start," Baki said.

"Yes with the alliance between Orochimaru-sama and the Kazekage, Konoha will be nothing but history," Kabuto agreed, then his attention turned toward the place where Hayate was hiding, "It seem we have a rat lurking around the corner," the silver haired traitor added.

"You should go, I will handle that little rat," Baki said as took out a kunai while Kabuto nodded and left. Naruto's clone seeing that Hayate has been discovered quickly went to the panicking Hayate and grabbed his shoulder before they both disappeared in a flash of yellow just in time to avoid Baki from discovering them, the Suna Jonin tried to sense anyone one more time before he shrugged thinking that it might have been some kind animal that both him and Kabuto sensed and left the area as well.

 _ **With Clone**_

Both Naruto's clone and appeared on the Hokage mountain, Hayate was still shocked about everything that just transpired so he couldn't speak at thye moment, "Hayate you should go home, I will report to the Hokage in the morning about what just happened," the clone said to which Hayate nodded dumbly as regained his composure.

"Thank you far saving my life back there Naruto, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't arrived and saved me," Hayate said and left to go home.

The clone dispelled itself and Naruto, who was talking with his fiancé about his fight with the snake sannin, got all of the memories of last five days including what just transpired, causing him to gasp in shock at what he had just learned, when Kurenai heard the gasp she looked at Naruto worriedly, "Kure-chan tomorrow morning we have to go to the Hokage office, the clone that I sent after Kabuto just learned something important," the blonde informed her.

"What is it that your clone found Naru-kun?" Kurenai asked.

"It found that Kabuto is the right hand man of Orochimaru and that Suna and Orochimaru are palnning an invasion on the final day of the Chunin Exams," causing her to gasp in shock as well, "Let's get some rest and then in the morning I am going to inform the Hokage about it." to which she nodded and both of them went to the bed.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Naruto and Kurenai got up early in the morning to get some training done before they had to leave to the Hokage Tower to inform the Hokage what Naruto had found out. After everything was done Naruto and Kurenai left the compound to the Hokage Tower. When they were on their way to the tower Naruto sensed Gaara and his siblings' chakra nearby the tower, he made his way to the tower at the fast pace with Kurenai so that they could meet the sand siblings, "Hey Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, how are you guys and what are you guys doing here?!" Naruto asked when he reached them.

"We are doing fine, and we were just looking for you but since we didn't know where you live we decided to ask someone," Gaara said.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"We have something important to tell you about but we cannot talk here in public and it would be best if your Hokage is there as well," Gaara replied.

Naruto instantly knew what the three siblings were wanted to talk to him about, "Well we were going to the Hokage Tower anyway you guys can come with us." Naruto said pointing toward Kurenai and himself, Gaara nodded and they made their way to the Hokage Tower together.

"Hey Naruto who is she?" Kankuro asked.

"Her name is Kurenai Yuhi, my fiance," Naruto said.

"Hi" Kurenai greeted.

"Wait wait wait, you mean **Konaha's** **Genjutsu** **Mistress** , an S rank Kunoichi is your finace!" Temari said in shock.

"Yes," was the only thing Naruto said as they arrived outside the Hokage's office, Naruto knocked on the door and waited for few moments.

"Come in" a voice called from inside the room.

Naruto opened the door and all of them walked inside, "Hey Jiji," Naruto cheerfully greeted the Hokage who smiled seeing his surrogate grandson while the three Suna ninja were shocked seeing how Naruto greeted the Hokage of the village and Kurenai giggled seeing their reaction to Naruto's greeting to the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto-kun, its good to see you," the old man said, "So what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked while eyeing the sand siblings.

Naruito's face suddenly changed from cheerful to serious, "Jiji I want you to tell your ANBU to leave the room since it is for your ears only, for now," Naruto said, the Hokage signaled his ANBU to leave the room, as soon as the ANBU left Naruto quickly went through some hand seals and slammed his hands on the floor, the room glowed for a bit before it died down indicating that Naruto has placed the **Privacy Seals** in the room.

"Why don't you tell what you wanted to talk to me about!" Naruto said to the sand siblings to which Gaara nodded.

"Hokage-sama, on the day of the finals of the Chunin Exams, Suna and Oto plans to invade Konoha with the help of Orochimaru," Gaara said shocking the Hokage but both Kurenai and Naruto remained impassive indicating to the Hokage that they both knew about it already.

Hiruzen's facial expression turned grim as he sighed and took a drag of his pipe, "I see, can you tell us about the plan?" the old Hokage asked.

"Yes, they were going to use my transformation as the signal to start the invasion," Gaara said.

"Thank you Gaara but can I ask you why are you betraying your village by giving me this information?"

"It is simple Naruto is my friend and I have learned from him that one should never betray there friends and besides he has helped me more than anyone in my village ever helped me," Gaara replied.

Naruto, Kurenai, Hiruzen and his siblings smiled at that, but Naruto's expression again trurned serious, "That is not all jiji, as I told you before the prelimeries, I had a clone on Kabuto's trail and it found out some disturbing news," he said to the Hokage.

"What is it that your clone found?" the old Hokage asked in equally serious tone.

"It found out that Kabuto is acting as Orochimaru's spy in our village and is in fact Orochimaru's right hand man," Naruto said shocking everyone present in the room, "Not only that but during the second exam, Kabuto met Orochimaru where the snake told him that he had killed the Kazekage," this shocked everyone even more, "I'm sorry for giving you this news," he said to the sand siblings.

"Its alright Naruto, its hard to get upset over the death of someone who never acted as a father to any of us," Gaara said and both of his siblings nodded at that.

"Orochimaru has planned on impersonating as the Kazekage and kill you during the finals by using the **Edo-Tensei** to resurrect the First and Second Hokage and he has already collected their soul's." Naruto said with disgust.

"WHAT!" the Hokage yelled in rage, "That snake, to think he would defile the graves of the dead just to satisfy his urge to kill me," he added while releasing a tremendous amount of killing intent causing the sand siblings to gulp in fright while both Naruto and Kurenai were perfectly unaffected by the amount of KI released by the old man, seeing the reaction of the sand siblings the Hokage took a deep breath, calming himself, "Thank you bringing this news to me Naruto-kun, I will take care of everything from here."

"No jiji, I want you to send someone to find the body of the Kazekage so that we can get Suna to work with us in the invasion," Naruto suggested.

"Hmm, yes I will do that, I will send Jiraiya to find the body and also investigate the situation further while I want you to investigate more about the invasion on your own," He ordered Naruto, Naruto nodded and left the old man with Kurenai and the sand siblings.

 _ **Three Days Before The Finals**_

Since Naruto informed the Hokage about the invasion, he had thrown himself into training even more than before and Kurenai joined him in training as well while the Hokage ordered every Chunin and Jonin to train more seriously.

Jiraiya recovered the body of the Kazekage from the middle of nowhere in the desert near Suna border, so that's why the Hokage called a meeting with Jonin, Naruto, the last two loyal Sannin, sand siblings and their sensei in his office.

"I have called you all to relay a very important information to you," Hiruzen started as he looked at the Suna Jonin causing him to gulp after all it was not everyday when the God of Shinobi look at you so fiercly, "At the end of the second part of the Chunin, Naruto-kun informed me about an invasion that is planned by my wayward student and Suna," shocking the Leaf Ninja while the Suna Jonin paled, "which was confirmed by Gaara and his siblings. He also discovered that Orochimaru killed the Kazekage, so I asked Jiraiya to find his corpse which he found," he handed out a scroll to the Sand ninja, "Now I want Naruto-kun to elaborate everything that he had found out," their attention turned from the Hokage to the blonde jinchūriki.

Naruto nodded, "Before the start of the Chunin exams, Jiji gave me an S-rank mission and that was to fix Gaara's seal, which I must say was terrible," he said with disgust, "It had no blocking seal, no purifying seal, it was simply a more advanced version of a storage seal and due to the seal not only Gaara was affected but it also affected Shukaku, the One Tail Tunaki because of which both Gaara and Shukaku were acting unstable," he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Anyways, the mission was also to find out why did Suna send an unstable jinchūriki to these exams," shocking the sand siblings since they didn't knew about this, "During the first part of the exam, Kabuto approached us and gave information about me and Lee that was not available for a genin to access, he was also releasing huge amount of dark emotions and had elite Jonin level chakra which should be impossible for someone who had failed the Chunin exams six times,"

"So when we were in the Forest of Death, I sent a **Shadow Clone** to spy on him and since I have perfect chakra control, me and my clones can easily supress our chakra, I ordered the clone to spy on him until the end of the second exam or it was forced to dispell. My clone found Kabuto talking to Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, it heard them talking and it found that Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage and was going to impersonate him during the finals and once the invasion starts, kill Jiji by using **Edo-Tensei** to resurrect the First and Second Hokage, he is already in the possesion of their soul," everyone had look of rage on their faces when they heard that Orochimaru had defilled the graves of their previous Hokage, "My clone followed Kabuto even after the second task, after the second phase it found Kabuto talking to Baki about the invasion, but now that you know that your Kazekage is dead and that snake is going to betray Suna, I want you guys to help and after that we will set up a new treaty," he said to Baki.

"Alright I will inform all of our ninja to aid Konoha and inform them about Kazekage's death," Baki said.

"Also even if we didn't knew about the invasion, do you really think that you guys would have won when we have more S-rank ninja in our village then you would ever meet, I mean think about it with Jiji, Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, Kakashi nii-san, Kure-chan, Guy-sensei as S-rank ninja, Zabuza, Asuma oji-san and many others as A-rank ninja and me as a wild-card who can go toe to toe with the Sannin and come out victorious, we can wipe out almost an entire village with little problem," Naruto said causing Baki to pale even more than before while the adults were impressed by Naruto's intidimation tactic and it seemed to be really working.

"No we didn't thought about that but I can where you are going with this," Baki said.

"Obviously," Naruto muttered, "anyway it would have followed Kabuto but Hayate was also listening to the conversation and was discovered so it had to save him," Naruto said while Hayate rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "After that my clone dispelled and I informed Jiji about everything, then I created one more clone and put a **seal** on him so that it doesn't run out chakra and put him on the task of spying again, it found Kabuto and listened on the plan, apparantely Oto have about a thousand ninja just on the outskirts of Konoha that will invade us from the front gate of Konoha and they have also placed **summoning seals** on three different locations near the surrounding walls of Konoha which will be used to summon snakes, while some of their ninja will be inside of our village and all of them are tasked to kill both Konoha and Suna ninja," he informed causing everyone to pale at the thought of a thousand ninja, "But," he added, "I want you leave the summons and the thousand ninja to me while all of you take care of those that will be inside the village," he said with complete confidence of his face.

"What!" Shikaku said, "How are going to defeat a thousand ninja and summons all by yourself amd come out alive from this?" he asked summarising everyone else's thought.

"For summons I will summon Toads from **Mt. Myoboku** ," he said as took out a three pronged kunai and started spining it from the handle while all of the ninja present in the room, except for Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kurenai, Hayate, Anko, Kakashi, Guy, gasped, "As for the ninja, its seems that the time has come for the Flash to get reacquainted with the world," he added and for a moment all of the older ninja saw an image of the Fourth Hokage behind him.

"And Baki," he said gaining the attention of the Suna Jonin, who gulped the moment his eyes landed on the blonde since Naruto was looking at him with icy cold blue eyes, "Think about betraying us and I will deal with every Suna ninja personally," he threatened and released an enormous amount of chakra that caused everyone except Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen, to fall on their knees due to the sheer pressure his chakra created, as cracks appeared all around the office from the sheer force of the chakra.

Every single ninja was shocked when they felt such tramendous amount of chakra that Naruto was releasing, _'So much chakra, not only that but the potency and the strength of his chakra is simply amazing, I had heard that he has more chakra than the Hokage himself but this is rediculous and judging by how effortlessely he did it shows that it is not even the full might of his chakra,'_ Shukaku thought as Naruto reigned in his chakra once again leaving everyone shaken, even the Hokage, the last two loyal Sannin, Kakashi, Guy and Kurenai felt the pressure on them as sweat formed on their forehead, they knew that his chakra was powerful and potent but this was simply amazing, _'I'm glad that this troublesome blonde is on our side,'_ Shukaku thought, _'Now we have to deal with the invasion.'_ he sighed, _'What a drag!'_

"Hokage-sama may I ask why didn't you arrested Kabuto and formed a task force to attack Orochimaru when you knew where he was?" Choza asked as he got his bearings back from the shock of feeling the sheer amount and potency of Naruto's chakra.

"That is because if we do something like that then Ororchimaru will flee from the village and will attack the village some other time and it is a good opportunity to end the snake once and for all," Hiruzen said before he turned his attention to Naruto, "Naruto-kun did you finished the seal that you were making to counter **Edo-Tensei**?"

"Yes I have finished it," Naruto said as he gave some seals to the Hokage. After everything was said and done and they had planned a counterattack for the invasion the Hokage dismissed everyone, only Tsunade and Jiraiya remained with him.

"Do really think Naruto is ready sensei!" Tsunade asked.

"Yes he is ready and I personally think that he will be perfect for the job," the old man said. They talked some more and after that they left as well for the preprations for the upcoming invasion.

 _ **Chunin Exams Finals**_

Konohagakure also known as the hidden village among the leaves was a shinobi village among many others spread through the elemental nations. Normally one wouldn't find enemy shinobi walking around the village without a care in the world but today was a very special day. Today was the chunnin exam's finals.

Today the competitors from various countries would face against each other in mortal combat to prove their worth and try to gain a promotion to chunnin.

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon and a warmth breeze was felt flowing through the village. It was still early but the village was already booming with movement, stores were already open and many were seen walking through the streets.

After all the chunnin exams were a very important event anywhere. The early stages weren't anything special but the finals is another matter completely different. During the finals many nobles and the Daimyo himself would watch the games. They served as an alternative to war and to prove the worth of the shinobi belonging to certain villages. What no one expected, at least from the civilian side, was that war was much closer than they thought.

Kurenai woke up fast as sun rays fell on her face, she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto who was still sleeping, he had an arm wrapped around her waist, his hair falling on his face and his lips slightly parted. Kurenai shook her head and slightly shook Naruto, "Wake up Naru-kun, today is finally the day," she whispered to him.

"Five more minutes Kure-chan," Naruto groaned.

"I know you want to sleep more Naru-kun but today is the final day of the Chunin Exams and there is also an invasion planned," Kurenai replied.

"Fine," Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, "Morning Kure-chan," he said as he kissed her which she happily returned.

Kurenai pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him that was only reserved for him, "Morning Naru-kun," she said, after spending some more time on the bed they both stood up, then went to the separate bathrooms and took a quick bath and dressed in their regular clothing.

When Naruto came down he saw that Kurenai was already making breakfast for them, after they had breakfast, they both stored their weapons for the invasion that was going to take place after the finals today and went to the stadium.

 _ **Konoha Stadium**_

They arrived at the Konoha stadium and quickly made their way to their designated area. The stadium was packed full. Among all of the audience there were daimyos, important business men and shinobi from other villages who just came to watch, after all the chunnin exams is where the best gennins are.

The kage box was located above the audience and they had a particular vantage point to watch the matches. They were the judges and so they needed to evaluate properly the contestants.

There were two kages currently sitting in the kage box. The hokage was the first and had two body guards.One was the self proclaimed super pervert, Naruto's Godfather/sensei, Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sage and the other was the legendary sucker, Naruto's Godmother Tsunade, the slug queen of the Sannin, both of them were hiding using a strong genjutsu that was placed on them by Tsunade.

"Greetings Kazekage-dono. I'm glad you made it, I hope you aren't tired," the old Hokage greeted, he already knew that it was his wayward student, Orochimaru but kept up the act.

"Not at all Hokage-dono. It was good they were in the leaf this year. You aren't the young man you once were for long travels," the Kazekage said, Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the jab on his age but ignored it since he knew that he was going to take great pleasure in kicking Orochimar's ass all over the place. "Seems that the last Uchiha is missing," the snake sannin said.

"I heard he was training with his sensei Hatake Kakashi so maybe he picked up his bad habit," the Third Hokage said chuckling and Orochimaru actually snorted and did not do his creepy laugh surprising the Hokage and the last two loyal Sannin since as long as they had known him, Orochimaru never chuckled or snorted, no he only ever did his creepy laugh. "Well I am glad that you could come Kazekage-dono," the Hokage said to keep up the appreaces.

"Well all three of my children are competing so it would be a shame not to come and watch them compete," the Kazekage replied.

"Yes, all three of them were rather impressive in the preliminary rounds," Hiruzen said.

"As to be expected from my children, but I must confess that the main reason that I came here was to watch the fight between my son and the last Uchiha," the Kazekage said.

"Yes that will be a great match but both of the first competitors are nothing to scoff at as well, and you must know that both of them are the rookie of year of their respective year and one of them is the son of my late successor," Hiruzen said.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I have heard about him, he is strong but I have heard more about the last loyal Uchiha of the leaf so I am more interested in seeing his match," the Kazekage said.

 _'You think that I will fall for your games Orochimaru, you are way too obssessed with the Uchiha but I must admit Naruto-kun was right when he said you are a pedophile,'_ the old Hokage thought chuckling inwardly, _'I will play with your games for now but today will be last day you will breath because today I am going to fix my past mistakes,'_ he finished his thoughts as he looked at the competitors and smiled when Naruto looked at him gave him a small smile. The Hokage got up and went to the edge of the balcony.

He used a **V** **oice Amplification Jutsu** , "Welcome ladies and gentleman to this year's Chunnin exams finals. This year we have many talented genins from Konoha, and Suna. Unfortunately one of our contestant's has had to pull out so there will be a change to the fourth match, it will now be Temari Subaku of Suna against Shikamaru Nara of Konoha. Now without further delays let's begin the matches," the Hokage concluded and the crowd cheered.

 _ **In The Stands**_

"They can't start the matches without Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled.

"Chill out Sakura. He still has time before his match begins," Kiba replied while covering his ears with his hands and his small companion was whimpering from the pink haired bitch's screeching and she glared at him.

Hearing Kiba's reply all of the Jonin near them chuckled, it was their plan to get Sasuke arrive late so that he could be disqualified to mess the snake's plan for the invasion but they refrained telling it to the screeching banshee since they liked hearing and their ears were still ringing from her previous screech.

"Quiet down, it's about to begin," Ino said and they looked at the arena and noticed Hayate was about to speak.

 _ **In The Arena**_

"As Hokage-sama said, welcome to the chunin exam finals. My name is Hayate Gecko, the proctor. My word is law, and when I call a match you are to stop fighting immediately. The Chunin exam finals will be held in the same format as the preliminaries, with one on one matches. The winner of each match will progress to the next round while the looser will be eliminated. However even if you are eliminated in the first round, you still have a chance at promotion. But the more matches you fight in the more chances you will have to show off your abilities," Hayate informed the group of genin and the crowd that were intently listening.

"Sounds simple enough, let's just get this show on the road already," Naruto said loudly.

"Right you are. The first fight will be between Neji Hyuuga of Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Kono. All other contestant's please make your way to the waiting area until your turn," Hayate said and all of the other contestants left the arena leaving both Naruto and Neji to face each other.

"Ready Neji!" Naruto asked his opponent.

"Yes I am Naruto-san and this time I will win, it won't end like our last match," Neji said as the veins around his eyes bulged out indicating that he has activated his **Byakugan**.

Haayte seeing that both of were ready signalled the start of the match, "Begin"

As soon as the match started both Naruto and Neji rsuhed at each other and engaged in a fierce **Taijutsu** match but every Jonin could easily see that Naruto was easily dodging all of the stricks and occasionally landed one of his own on his opponent. Neji quickly created some distance between then and threw some shurikens at his opponent.

Naruto easily dodged all of the shurikens, _**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"**_ he thought as he molded chakra in his body and launched a huge fireball at his opponent.

Neji seeing the fireball coming at him cursed and used his own jutsu to protect himself, **"Eight Trigrams: Rotation"** he yelled as he started rotating himself soon enough he was covered by a chakra dome, protecting him from the fireball, when he used the jutsu, it shocked all of the adults except for his sensei, uncle and his cousins. When he stopped spinning, he noticed Naruto was not in front of him, with his Byakugan he saw that Naruto was just above him with a swirling white chakra orb in his hand, he cursed since there was not enough time to use Rotation again and he was not fast enough to dodge the attack.

 **"Rasengan"** Naruto slammed the white chakra orb into Neji's back but held back enough so that he don't kill his opponent just enough power to incapacit for some time. "Sorry Neji that I have end our fight so quickly but there are some important matters for which I am needed and I can't exhaust myself before it," Naruto said to Neji who nodded before he lost consciousness, then he looked at Hayate, "Proctor call the match," he said as he started walking toward the waiting area.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Konoha," Hayate declared and crowd cheered loudly seeing the son of their previous Hokage win his match.

 _ **Kage Box**_

"That was a rather short match," the Kazekage commented.

"Yes it was," the Hokage said.

"And that last attack, if I am not mistaken then it was his father's jutsu wasn't it, the **Rasengan**!" the Kazekage asked the Hokage who nodded, "And that was the smart thing he did there by ending the match quickly, conserving his energy and chakra for the rest of the exam and didn't even give much about his abilities to his competition." Hiruzen nothing since he knew why did Naruto finished the match so quickly, it was because of the invasion.

 _ **In The Arena**_

When the crowd calmed down, Hayate cleared his throat to agin everyone's attention on himself, when everyone focused on him, he spoke, "Will Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha and Gaara Subaku of Suna come down to the arena for their match!"

Gaara quickly appeared in the arena by using **Sand Shunshin** , while everyone waited for Sasuke to appear but no one came. Hayate looked at the Hokage who nodded, "Due to not coming on time, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified from the exams," Hayate said much to the crowd's disappointment.

 _ **In The Stands**_

"WHAT!" Sakura screeched, "THEY CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN, HE IS THE LAST UCHIHA," she screeched again causing everyone to wince the loud noise.

"Yes they can and they will to anyone, a ninja who is not on time is not a very good one, and before you say that it makes Kakashi a bad ninja it do not because he arrives on time for any mission that is given to him by the Hokage himself and also have the power while Sasuke is nothing but a genin, an impressive genin but compared to the likes of Gaara, Neji, Lee and especially Naruto he is nothing but a weakling who thinks that sun shines out of his ass," Asuma said harshly causing Sakura to glare at him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SASUKE-KUN WEAK, HE IS THE STRONGEST EVER ESPECIALLY MORE STRONGER THAN THAT BAKA NARUTO," she screeched but quickly starting whimpering and cowering away when she felt Killing Intent released upon her by Kurenai.

"Now listen here, you pathetic excuse of Kunoichi, first stop screeching otherwise I will put in a **Genjutsu** so strong that you will never be able speak again and as for that Uchiha, he is weak and if you think he is stronger than Naru-kun, then tell me if he can beat Kakashi in a spar," Kurenai growled, to which Sakura shook her head, too afraid to do anything else, "Well Naru-kun can beat him and still have strength for more," she said shocking all of the genin and everyone else who heard and didn't knew about that, "Its girls like who brings bad image on us Kunoichi's who work hard to gain strength."

"Hey if Naruto can defeat Kakashi-sensei, then what is he doing as a genin and in these exams!" Kiba asked.

"He is a genin and competing in the exams because he wanted to make some friends his age," Asuma replied before he put a cigarette in his mouth.

 _ **Kage Box**_

"Hokage-dono please tell the proctor to move the match between my son and the Uchiha to the last instead of disqualifying him," the Kazekage said.

"No there will be no favoritism in the exams, if he can't show up on time for something as simple as the Chunin exams especially since his career may depend on it, then how can we expect to show up on time on a mission, it is not only disgraceful for the shinobi, it will also make the clients to stop working with him," Hiruzen with finality in his tone.

The Kazekage said nothing but inwardly he seethed, the old man just made huge dent in his planes, _'Damn the old man, he just had to do that, he just had to grow a spine right now,'_ Orochimaru thought to himself before he forcefully calmed himself, _'Well no matter I will kill the old man today and burn Konoha to its ashes.'_

 _ **In The Arena**_

After the crowd calmed down and Gaara was beck in the waiting room, Hayate again gained the attention of everyone in the crowd, "Will Kankuro Subaku of Suna and Shino Aburame of Konoha come down to the arena!" Hayate said.

Both Shino and Kankuro quickly arrived in the arena and the match between them began, it was an interesting fight, Kankuro kept his distance away from Shino to prevent himself from getting attacked by the bugs while Shino kept attacking him with the bugs and it wasn't long before Shino's bugs got a hold of his opponent and started draining his chakra which caused Kankuro to forfiet the match and Shino was declared winner.

"Will Shikamaru Nara of Konoha and Temari Subaku of Suna come down to the arena," Hayate said.

 _ **In The Stands**_

"Oh this is going to be an interesting match," Asuma said.

"What do you mean by that Asuma-sensei, in the academy he barely passed and that Temari girl is strong!" Kiba asked.

Asuma chuckled at that, "He barely passed in the academy because according to him it was too troublesome to write, so he only did enough to pass. The only person who can defeat him in a straight match of shogi are Naruto and Shikaku," Asuma said shocking all of the genin, "His IQ is over two hundred and the only person whose IQ is more than Shikamaru's is Naruto."

 _ **In The Arena**_

The match between Shikamaru and Temari was a tactical skirmish, Temari attacked him with her fan causing him run around the arena until he hid behind the tree, he then extended his shadow in a very thin line all around the arena and captured her but just as proctor was about to declare him the winner, the lazy genius gave up stating that he was out of chakra, causing everyone to sweatdrop at his laziness.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Konoha and Gaara Subaku of Suna come down to the arena!" Hayate said. Next moment both Naruto and Gaara came down to the arena and got ready but before the proctor could start the match, in a swirl of leaves both Kakashi and Sasuke arrived.

"Sorry we are late, we had to get away from Sasuke's fangirls," Kakashi said unconvincingly, "Is Sasuke late for his match!" he asked although he already knew the answer but he had to keep up the act.

"As a matter of fact yes and because of that he is disqualified from the rest of the exams," Hayate said.

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted, "I demand you allow me to participate again, I am the last Uchiha an elite," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Shut up and go to the stands, you are disqualified and that's final. Now leave I have match to start," Hayate said.

Sasuke immediately turned to see Naruto and Gaara standing with bored look on their faces, "Dobe, I demand you forfeit now so that I can have my match back," he said to Naruto in response Naruto backhanded him, using super strength, into the wall causing him to fall unconscious, Kakashi sighed seeing the attitude of his student and took him to the stands.

Hayate turned his attention back to Naruto and Gaara, "Begin," he signalled the start of the match.

Both Naruto and Gaara stood there looking intently at each other, no one made a move it wasn't until Gaara started, **"Sand Shuriken"** , Gaara hurled sand at Naruto with amazing speed but Naruto easily dodged the attack and hurled some shuriken at Gaara as he coated them with wind chakra, Gaara used sand to block the shurikens but was shocked when they still penetrated the sand but they were stopped by the next wave of sand. Gaara looked at the position where Naruto previously was but found no one there, suddenly he doubled over as a leg embeded itself in his stomach and saw Naruto grinning at him, but to Naruto's shock the Gaara that he just kicked turned into sand, indicating that it was a **Sand Clone**.

Naruto jumped away from the clone as a spear made of sand came at his previous position. Naruto turned to the source and saw Gaara in opposite of him. Naruto went through two hand seals, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** , a dragon made of water formed from the air, shocking the adults that he could pull water from air and needed only two hand seals for a Water Dragon Jutsu. The dragon launched itself at Gaara who who slammed his hands on the earth, **"Sand Wall"** a huge wall of sand came in front of Gaara taking the full brunt of the water dragon, protecting Gaara from the attack. While this was going crowd was cheering louder and louder seeing a match so good.

 _ **Kage Box**_

Orochimaru was shocked seeing Gaara smiling indicating that he was enjoying the match, he signalled one of guard to come to him, "Tell Kabuto to start the invasion when this match is over," he ordered.

 _ **In The Arena**_

 **"Sand Dragon"** , Gaara said as he launched a dragon made of sand at Naruto, _'According to Shukaku, Gaara's sand is vunerable to lightning chakra, let's test it out,'_ Naruto thought he went through two hand seals, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu** , Naruto spat out a huge dragon made of lightning at Gaara's Sand Dragon, when both dragons collided they cancelled each other.

"Why don't we end this Gaara?!" Naruto said.

"If you think that you are going to win this match so easily then you are wrong **Sand Shield** ", Gaara said and the red haired jinchūriki became surrounded in a large orb of highly condensed sand. Then a large eye made of sand floated into the air behind the orb of sand shocking everyone.

Naruto tried to go near the sand orb but quickly had to dodge large spikes that extended out from the sphere and shot towards Naruto, 'It will be troublesome to get near him, I have to attack the orb from distance, Naruto thought as he made a **Shadow Clone**. The original molded fire chakra inside his body while the clone molded wind chakra.

 **"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** , the original launched a huge fireball at the sand sphere.

 **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** , the clone launched a gust of wind from its mouth that combined with the fireball and changed it into a firestorm. When the fire came in contact with the sand sphere an explosion occcured, when the explosion died down around the sand sphere, everyone saw that the sand converted into glass due to the heat of the jutsu, Naruto then ran at the sphere with blinding speed as a big orb of swirling chakra appeared in his hand.

 **"Giant Rasengan"** , he cried out and slammed the giant orb of chakra into the glass sphere shattering it completely showing Gaara on his knees breathing heavily, "Give up Gaara," Naruto said.

Gaara nodded at that as took several deep breaths, "Proctor I give up," the red haired jinchūriki said.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Konoha," Hayate declared.

Everyone was silent seeing the performance of the two jinchūriki, while all of the adult ninja, except for those who already knew, were shocked to see Naruto use four of the five chakra natures and that some of the jutsu were used without making any hand seals indicating that he has the high affinity for all of them. Suddenly everyone started cheering for the two of them for giving such an astounding performance.

Just as Naruto and Gaara were about to made their way toward the waiting area, every civilian and almost all of the genin started falling asleep, Naruto and all of Jonin quickly dispelled the **Genjutsu** and saw that Suna and Konoha ninja were fighting Oto ninja while in the Kage Box an explosion occured before on a nearby roof a purple Barrier appeared. The invasion has begun.


End file.
